Of Key and Sword Days
by Golden Zero16
Summary: When Sora turned the Keyblade onto himself to save Kairi's heart, Roxas was born. Join Roxas during his time in Organization XIII with his friend Axel. But things soon changes when the XIV's member Xion appears. Who is she? What is her connection to Roxas? What's with her ears? And what does Xemnas want from the upcoming War of Hoshido and Nohr?
1. Roxas

Chapter 1 Roxas

**"No, my skills, failed me?"** Ansem-Riku grunted as he vanished into thin air again.

"Riku…" Sora said worried to his friend's fate.

"Sora! Sora look!" Donald cried out getting his attention.

"The Keyhole!" Goofy said

Sora walked up to where Donald, Goofy, and Corrin met up with after waking up upon being knocked out from falling down the stairs.

Sora held up the Keyblade to the Keyhole, but nothing happened. "It's not working." Sora said

"Probably because the Keyhole is incomplete." Corrin said remembering what Ansem-Riku said

"So, what do we do?" Donald asked

"Maybe, we have to go and wake Kairi up first." Goofy guessed.

"Makes sense, considering what that Ansem freak was trying to do." Corrin said

"If we could free her heart, but how?" Sora asked before he spotted Ansem-Riku's Keyblade that still laid on the ground. "A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts…I wonder." Sora mumbled to himself as he approached the Keyblade.

"Sora?" Corrin asked

Sora then picks up the Keyblade and gets a good grip on it as the others realized what he was trying to do.

"SORA HOLD ON!" Goofy shouted

"NO! WAIT!" Donald shouted

"DON'T DO THIS!" Corrin shouted as the three ran towards him. Sora just smiled at them before he raised the dark Keyblade up to his chest, and stabbed himself with it. The three stopped dead in their tracks in shock to wait happened.

The dark Keyblade shattered releasing six balls of light went flying across the room to return to the bodies of the six women in the pods that lined the halls. One last ball exited Sora's body and went to Kairi's causing her to awaken immediately and the final keyhole sparked a glow to show it was finally complete.

Kairi slowly got up to see Sora's body covered in a bright light with Corrin and Donald rushing towards him shouting his name.

Kairi immediately got to her feet and ran towards her friend. "Sora!" She cried out, but as soon as she touched him, Sora vanished in a flash of light that started to raise to the air and vanish like an ember spark.

"SORA! COME BACK SORA!" Donald cried out as Corrin and Kairi were frozen in shock to what had happened.

* * *

Around that time...in another town:

A young teenage boy around Sora's age wearing a white short-sleeve jacket with a black shirt underneath it. He wore beige white pats with black closer to the waist. He had black shoes with red laces and a black and white arm band on his left wrist.

The boy awoke from on the floor all confused and empty. However, a black portal opened before him and a man in a black coat stepped out. His face was completely covered by his hood, but when he closely approached one could see tan skin and yellow eyes.

"You seek answers." The man said in a deep voice. With a wave of his hand the word Sora appeared before him.

"You feel nothing. Nothing is real." The man said as he brought his hand forward again. "I can give you a purpose."

The letters around the boy started to swirl around him until an X appeared before him. The letters that once spelled Sora then rearranged themselves to form a new name.

"Roxas." The boy said blankly

The man smirked under his hood. "That is right. The new you."

* * *

Day 7

In a large white castle that stood around a dark yet empty city, the boy now known as Roxas was now dressed in the same black coat that the man who gave him his name was wearing. Roxas was currently asleep on his bed rather peacefully.

Or at least he would be if the white slender creatures known as Dusks weren't putting a cloth pin on his nose.

"OI! KNOCK IT OFF!" A voice shouted as the Dusks fled out of the room. The red spiky haired Axel walked into the room and removed the cloths pin from Roxas's nose.

"Stupid Dusks…always picking on the new guy." Axel said tossing the cloths pin aside. "Alright, rise and shine Roxas."

Roxas awoke with a still blank look on his face he had since his birth.

"Still no lights on up there huh? Well, we're suppose to meet in the round room today so let's get going." Axel said as he guided Roxas out of his room.

"So, have you got my name memorized yet?" Axel asked as the walked

"Ax…ess" Roxas muttered

"EL!" Axel corrected

"el." Roxas said

My, my. If it isn't Number XIII himself. The Keyblade's chosen one." Vexen said spotting the two.

Axel just simply walked pass Vexen without saying anything.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!" Vexen shouted finally getting Axel's attention.

"What?" Axel asked uninterested

"You just walked right by your elder without even a simple hello. Don't you have any level of common sense?" Vexen scolded

"Oh, right. Haven't seen you in a while. I thought you died." Axel dismissed and continued walking with Roxas.

Vexen just growled. "He thinks he's so hot because he was chosen to look after the Keyblade wielder." Vexen grumbled a bit jealous as a man with his hair combed down and in a ponytail with an eye patch on his right eye and scar on his left cheek walked up.

"If you ask me Vexen, Axel's really a big softy despite his tough appearance and attitude." The man said three other members walked by. One was Marluxia with a rose in his hand, one was blond with a beard that had cards in his hands and one was black haired with dreadlocks.

"I'd say he's perfect for the roll." The one with dreadlocks said

"Definitely." The man with the cards said

"Fits it like a glove." Marluxia commented

"You guys just didn't want to do it." Axel muttered annoyed

The group walked into a large room with thirteen chairs all placed in a circle and each member of the organization walking to their respective chairs except Axel who was still helping Roxas into his chair.

"Hey nanny!" Larxene called out

"SHUT UP!" Axel shouted before turning back to Roxas. "Alright. Sit still and don't fall off." He said as Roxas's chair began to rise and Axel made his way to his.

"Number XIII still isn't fully functional." Lexaeus commented to Zexion.

"It isn't that surprising. Unlike the rest of us, XIII doesn't have his memories of his past self. Without a heart and memories, it's unknown how long it will take for him to react to anything.

With that, the Organization members were all seated with their chairs rised to different levels. Their leader with his chair furthest from the door and rose higher than any of the others began the meeting.

Their leader Xemnas the Superior. Number I with long silver hair and yellow eyes.

Number II Xigbar the Free shooter was the one with the eye patch.

Number III Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer was the one with the deadlocks.

Number IV Vexen the Chilly Academic.

Number V Lexaeus the Silent Hero.

Number VI Zexion the Cloaked Schemer

Number VII Saix the Lunar Divider was a man with long blue hair and an X shaped scar on his face

Number VIII Axel the Flurry of Dancing Flames

Number IX Demyx the Melodious Nocturne had a blond mullet and a large blue guitar in the shape of the emblem the Dusks had on their foreheads in his hands

Number X Luxord the Gambler of Fate was the one with the blond hair and beard that also had cards in his hands

Number XI Marluxia the Graceful Assassin

Number XII Larxene the Savage Nymph

And finally, Number XIII Roxas the Key of Destiny

Organization XIII. A group of Nobodies. Beings that are all that remains of those who have become Heartless. Yet those who possessed a strong heart and willpower to keep on existing even as they fade back into darkness. Empty husks that lack a heart and can't feel emotions yet they can act on it by relying on their memories from their times before becoming Heartless. They act like normal people, but in truth…

They feel nothing.

"Good times friends. This is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat. Number XIV. Another chosen wielder of the Keyblade." Xemnas said with his voice booming as ever.

A new figure stepped forward at the center of the room. The person was around Roxas's height but its face was covered by its hood.

Roxas stared at the new figure rather curiously as the figure seemed to have a small smile upon seeing Roxas.

A fated encounter that would change their lives forever.

* * *

Day 8

"Two Keyblade wielders in a row. Sweet luck there." Demyx said from on the couch of a rather casual room with two couches around a small wooden table, and a massive window that showed the eternal night sky outside. "But with XIV members, will we be called Organization XIV now?"

"How should I know?" Xaldin asked annoyed.

Roxas glanced at Number XIV who was staring at him intently. Roxas hid behind Axel who was talking to Saix.

"What? A mission?" Axel asked

"I can't have him sitting around here stare off into space all day." Saix said

"Well yeah but…will he be okay?" Axel asked a bit concerned due to Roxas's inability to really do anything by himself at the moment aside from some bare basics like eating and sleeping.

"Not to worry, you will be accompanying him." Saix said

"WHAT?!" Axel shouted

"Everyone else has their missions. You are the only one available." Saix said

"The only one huh?" Axel muttered glancing at Demyx who unlike the rest of them wasn't even getting ready to leave. Rather he was strumming on his guitar or rather sitar without a care in the world.

"I don't think I need to explain why I didn't choose him." Saix said flatly as he turned towards the ninth member. "And he does have his JOB to do."

With that, Demyx yelped and left.

"Whatever. Let's go Roxas." Axel said, but Roxas wasn't moving. Rather, he was still staring at the new member who was standing by Saix. "What's up? Curious about the new kid?"

"Get going." Saix ordered

"Hang on a second. This is the first time Roxas has shown any interest in anything." Axel said. "So, what is Number XIV's name again?"

"Number XIV is Xion." Saix said a bit annoyed

"Right Xion. I knew that. Let's go Roxas." Axel said dragging Roxas into the corridor.

"You weren't listening to a word Lord Xemnas said yesterday did you." Saix commented

"Sorry, gotta go." Axel said quickly closing the corridor.

Saix just sighed. "Idiot."

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So now we begin Of Key and Sword 358/2 Days. This story will be handled differently than Chain of Memories did.

I may not do all the Disney Worlds, but I do plan on actually doing them in this fic unlike in Chain of Memories that was skipped.

I will not be doing every mission in the game, and will follow more from the manga more since I don't like the game (And my copy no longer works) and the movie in the HD collection cuts out too much to properly use. Plus the manga dose give a bit more personality to the characters in my opinion.

I will be using the days stamps throughout the fan-fiction for this arc. It also helped me plan this arc out pretty well. Probably the best out of all of my plans so far when writing.

As for the Fire Emblem characters, they won't appear till much later since their appearance is suppose to tie into Kingdom Hearts 2. So it will be a while.

Speaking of which, I am NOT making a Corrin replica. Corrin doesn't wield a Keyblade and...I'll at least say that Xemnas's interest in Corrin comes more to the scientist side of him than for Kingdom Hearts. But there is something or some people from Corrin's home that Xemnas has taken interest into and you will see it in this arc.(It's not Anankos) I do have plans for his DNA, but it is not going to be a replica of him. I appreciate the suggestion Ed, but I don't need more characters please.


	2. Missions

Chapter 2 Missions

Axel and Roxas both arrived in Twilight town by a massive clock tower above a railroad station.

"Man, I can never really follow anything Xemnas says, y'know? But don't tell anyone that got it?" Axel asked to a blank Roxas. "Not like you could anyway."

"But now it's time to get down to business. Roxas, your mission is to collect hearts." Axel said

"Hearts?" Roxas asked blankly

"Right. Now first, take out your Keyblade." Axel said

Roxas did just that as the Kingdom Key appeared in his hand.

"That Keyblade is needed to release the hearts that were captured by creatures known as Heartless. You and Xion are the only ones in the Organization that can use the Keyblade. That makes you special." Axel said

Roxas lightly blushed at that.

"Hey, when did you learn to do that?" Axel laughed

Before anything else could be said, several blue nocturns appeared

"All right. Time for some action." Axel said. "Just follow my command Roxas."

Axel jumped forward and started to slice the Heartless with his chakrams. While Axel was outnumbered, his skills made the Heartless out as child's play. Once a Heartless was on its last leg, Axel knocked it towards Roxas. "Alright Roxas, use your Keyblade and finish it off."

Roxas swung his Keyblade at the flying Heartless destroying it and releasing a heart.

"Great job Roxas. Just like that." Axel said as the two continued with more Heartless.

"Last one!" Axel shouted knocking the last Heartless towards Roxas.

Roxas finished it off like the others.

"Great work today Roxas." Axel said rubbing his shoulder as a Blizzard spell hit him there in the fight.

"You're hurt." Roxas commented

"It's just a scratch. Those guys were weaklings. It was nothing." Axel said. "Still, you get the basics of your mission yet?"

"Yeah. This is nothing." Roxas said with some emotions to Axel's surprise.

"Great. Now come with me for the Icing on the cake." Axel said as he dragged Roxas to the clock tower.

* * *

On the top of the clock tower, Axel sat Roxas down on the ledge and handed him a blue ice cream bar.

"Don't fall off when you eat this." Axel said "Remember what this is called?"

Roxas stared at it.

"It's called Ice Cream. Sea Salt Ice Cream. Got it memorized?" Axel asked

"It's salty, but sweet." Roxas said taking a bite.

_'He said the same thing last time.'_ Axel thought

"Anyway, you've been with us for what? A week?" Axel asked

"I guess so." Roxas said

"Good Roxas. That's what we call a noncommittal response." Axel sighed "But anyway, you are one of us now. You have a lot to memorize for the week you were a zombie."

"Memorize?" Roxas asked

"Right." Axel said taking a bite out of his ice cream. "You did well, but your combat skills need work. But for now, here is a pop quiz. What is our bosses name?"

"Xemnas." Roxas said

"Good. You won't be forgetting that name." Axel said. "Now what's my name?"

"Acess." Roxas said

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Axel shouted comically.

"Anyway, starting tomorrow, I think Saix will send you with other members to learn more about our missions. So, get ready." Axel said as the two continued to eat before the sunset.

* * *

Day 9:

As Axel had said, Roxas began doing missions with other members.

Today he was with Marluxia.

"Today, I will teach you about the two types of Heartless." Marluxia said as he pointed to Heartless scurrying around Twilight Town.

"That one is called a pure blood." Marluxia said pointing to a Shadow. "They don't release hearts when you kill them. But that one…" Marluxia pointed to a Red Nocturne. "Is called an Emblem Heartless. You can always tell the difference by that emblem on their body. They do release hearts when you kill them."

"So, I should avoid the pure bloods and target the emblems?" Roxas asked

"Not entirely. Pure bloods are still Heartless and will target you. We don't want you getting killed because you were caught off guard. If they will get in your way, take them out as well, but don't ever forget the Emblem Heartless. Got it?" Marluxia asked

"Got it." Roxas said

"Good. Then take on all those Heartless there. I will step in if I need to." Marluxia said pointing to a small group of both Emblem and pure blood Heartless.

Roxas got to work slaying them. He took out a Shadow with ease and got ready to attack another one, but a Nocturne hit him in the back with a Fireball.

"Keep your eyes on the entire battlefield Roxas. If you're not careful, it could spell the end for you." Marluxia said

"Roxas nodded and took out the Nocturne before dealing with the rest of the Heartless. One Shadow snuck up behind Roxas and attacked him causing Roxas to stumble, but he managed to regain himself and take out the Shadow.

After the battle was over, Roxas was covered in bruises, but he was successful.

"Well, not as Graceful as I would have liked, but you did complete the job today. Soon, you should work on some magic." Marluxia said

Roxas nodded as Marluxia turned his attention to the weapon in Roxas's hand.

"Ah the Keyblade. What a wonderful weapon. What I could do with it if I had one." Marluxia muttered eyeing the Keyblade.

Roxas looked at him confused.

"Uh, don't mind me, just talking to myself." Marluxia coughed as he pulled out some soda. "A toast to Organization XIII!" Marluxia said as flower petals flew around on Roxas.

* * *

Day 10

Back at the Organization's home world, Zexion wanted to show Roxas something.

"Look up into the sky." Zexion said as he pointed out the window of the break room.

Roxas looked up to see a massive heart above him that shined like the moon.

"That is Kingdom Hearts. When you release hearts with your Keyblade, that is where they end up. Once it is complete, it will complete us." Zexion said

"Complete us?" Roxas asked confused

"Kingdom Hearts is made of what we lack. A heart. Kingdom Hearts will give us what we lack making us whole." Zexion said

"Make us whole…" Roxas muttered

"Right. By the way, I am Zexion. I made a dish of fermented fish viscera. Please accept it in lieu of a business card." Zexion said handing Roxas the fish.

While the Organization lacks hearts, they were definitely full of personality.

* * *

Day 11

"Ugh. Can't you go any faster?" Larxene complained

Larxene was unfortunately in charge of teaching Roxas about magic. There were several Nocturnes flying around, and after teaching Roxas the basic Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Cure, he was tasked to use magic to find the weaknesses and defeat them through that. Sadly, Roxas was making multiple mistakes making it drag on longer than needed and Larxene was short on patients.

Roxas dodge rolled out of the way of a Red Nocturne's fireball and shot a Blizzard spell at the Heartless destroying it.

"About time he stopped using fire on them." Larxene mumbled annoyed.

Soon though, Roxas did succeed.

"Finally. Could you be any slower? Larxene complained "We'll never finish Kingdom Hearts if we have to rely on you with this speed. Of course, we could always put someone else on Keyblade duty."

"There is someone else besides me and Xion that could use the Keyblade?" Roxas asked

Larxene froze for a second realizing her slip up there before she turned to face Roxas.

"Oh, looks like the little boy learned how to question his superiors. Don't you worry your tiny little brain about that and just collect hearts. Got it?" Larxene asked squeezing Roxas's cheeks.

"Got it." Roxas managed to get out with his mouth squeezed.

* * *

Day 12

Today, Roxas was learning about recon from Vexen. The Organization likes to scout out a world and learn everything about it they can before sending out missions on it.

"It would seem that the others never bothered to teach you this so allow me." Vexen began with some anger in his voice. "Remember that we run a covert operation…SO KEEP YOURSELF UNDER CONTROL YOU IDIOT!"

In destroying a Heartless that Roxas spotted, he also destroyed a streetlight and a fire hydrant making a big mess.

"WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE PERFORMING RECON, NOT GETTING OUR FACES ON THE FRONT PAGES OF THE NEWSPAPER!" Vexen shouted

Roxas said nothing.

"YOU WILL ANSWER WITH 'YES SIR' MISTER! DOESN'T ANYONE THESE DAYS HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR THE ELDERLY? MY CREATION HAS BETTER JUDGEMENT!" Vexen continued to shout

"What's with all that noise? I hope someone isn't fighting." A woman's voice was heard around the corner as a group of people came to investigate all the noise.

"Crap! We need to hide!" Vexen shouted as he summoned a corridor of darkness and began pushing Roxas in it.

"You know, they probably wouldn't have found us if you didn't shout Vexen." Roxas said letting Vexen push him inside.

"Respect your elders' boy! And I wouldn't have shouted if you didn't make a mess in the first place!" Vexen retorted as the corridor closed and the two watched the aftermath from inside the darkness as the townspeople were trying to figure out what caused this mess.

The Corridors were used to travel between worlds for the missions, but they could also be used to hide in very well. Roxas couldn't make them yet, but some of the sneakier members would use them to goof off.

* * *

Back at The World that Never Was:

"Demyx bailed on his mission again." Zexion commented

"I'm just waiting till Saix finally snaps with him." Xigbar said nonchalant

* * *

Day 13

Roxas panted as he finished his mission with Lexaeus. Lexaeus helped him out with his combat training to the point he could handle the basic Heartless by himself.

"Well, looks like we are all done here. If you have any questions, please ask them now." Lexaeus said

"We're incomplete because we lack Hearts. The Keyblade releases those hearts to make Kingdom Hearts so we can be complete." Roxas said

"That's right." Lexaeus said

"But what is a Heart?" Roxas asked

Lexaeus looked at Roxas. "I see you've begun questioning your actions. But you will understand when the time comes."

_'That's not an answer.'_ Roxas thought a bit annoyed

"However, I can tell you one thing. What you are doing will give each of us what we have longed for if we had a heart. We truly desire it above all else." Lexaeus said before summoning a corridor of darkness for the two to return home.

* * *

Day 14

Yo Roxas! You and I are a team today." Axel said

Roxas just looked in awe.

"Uh…are you okay?" Axel asked

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So I kind of breezed through the tutorial levels. By all accounts I could have skipped them, but this is literally the only time I could use the Castle Oblivion minus Axel. Missions will get longer as we progress but in terms in variety of missions, I have little.

On a side note, I have a new fanfiction in the works and I hope to get it out soon. A crossover between Golden Sun and Fire Emblem Three Houses.

Anyway, next chapter is Xion's grand appearance so look forward to that.

Andromeda: I already have plans for Kaze

Be sure to Follow and Review and I will see you guys next time.


	3. Xion

Chapter 3 Xion

In Twilight Town, Roxas was showing Axel his skills he had been working on. While he was still clumsy in a few areas, he was definitely improving.

"Nice job. Out there." Axel said as the two walked down the streets. "How was it with the other members?"

"Well, there are some good apples as well as some bad ones in the Organization." Roxas said. He didn't mind Zexion, Lexaeus and Marluxia, but he wasn't keen with Vexen's shouting and wasn't looking forward to working with Larxene again.

"Got that right." Axel commented

"But I know that you're a good apple Axel." Roxas said

"Huh?" Axel asked

"I mean, you looked out for me when I was a zombie." Roxas said

"Oh that. I was just…you know, following orders." Axel muttered a bit embarrassed.

"Hey! Wait up!" A voice called out

Roxas immediately grabbed Axel and pulled him around the corner

"What the heck?" Axel asked annoyed

"Vexen said that our missions must be covert." Roxas whispered

"If you ask me, that guy is a little too covert." Axel mumbled

"Last one there buys the ice cream!" A boy with messy blond hair, a black tank top under a green vest and camouflage pants yelled.

"No fair Hayner!" A girl with brown hair an orange shirt and tan pants.

"Hayner, Olette, wait up!" A cubby boy with black hair, a red jersy with dog street written on it and a white shirt underneath with blue pants cried out trying to catch up.

"Better hurry Pence!" Hayner called out as the three ran to get some Ice Cream.

"Hey Roxas. Let's go get some Ice Cream ourselves." Axel said while waching

"Why?" Roxas asked

"Because we're friends. Like those three." Axel said pointing to the three as Pence ended up having to pay for the Ice Cream.

"Oh." Roxas said as Axel went to buy after the three kids left.

"Here, come on." Axel said guiding them to the Clock Tower.

"Don't we have to go back and report?" Roxas asked

"Friends always take detours." Axel said

"And we're…friends?" Roxas asked

Axel just sighed before smiling. "Just work with me here okay?"

* * *

The Two sat at the clock tower like they did back on Roxas's first mission.

"How about this. After our missions, we come back here and have some ice cream before we report back. Sounds good?" Axel asked

Roxas nodded.

"Good. It would be pretty boring to jump between work and home all the time." Axel said as the two ate Ice Cream before the Sun set.

* * *

Day 22

As time went on, Roxas was getting more onto the hang of his missions. And after each mission, he would meet up with Axel at the clock tower to have some Ice Cream. However today…

"Man, I'm going to miss this." Axel said

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked

"Well, after today, I'm being sent to Castle Oblivion for a while. So I won't be able to have Ice Cream like this for a bit." Axel said

"Castle Oblivion?" Roxas asked

"It's kind of a second base for the Organization." Axel said

Roxas looked down

"What's with that face. I'll be back before you know it." Axel laughed that cheered Roxas up a bit.

"Ice Cream is on me today. But I have to get back and start getting ready." Axel said as he got up and left. Roxas waved goodbye.

* * *

Back at The World the Never Was:

Axel continued to walk back to his room as he finished the last bite of his Ice Cream.

"Axel." Saix called out from up ahead. "I have a message from Lord Xemnas." Saix walked right up next to Axel and whispered. "We believe that one or more of our members being sent to Castle Oblivion are planning to betray us. Find them and eliminate them." Saix said as he left

"Orders from Lord Xemnas huh?" Axel asked with a smirk as he looked at the Ice Cream Bar that had the word "Winner" written on it. "Well, Rodger that."

* * *

Day 23:

Roxas ran to the break room with an empty Ice Cream stick in his hand.

"Axel!" Roxas called out, but there was no sign of the red head.

"Axel already left with the rest of the group." Luxord called out.

"My stick says Winner on it. I was hoping he'd tell me what it means before he left." Roxas said

"I wonder what I'll do with half of my poker league gone." Luxord muttered. "Hey Roxas, you play poker?" Roxas looked confused at the word.

"As if. You're just looking for a new sucker." Xigbar commented walking up.

"It sure feels empty with half of our group gone." Xaldin commented also coming in.

"But not quite." Xigbar muttered annoyed turning to Demyx who was playing on his sitar. "Why couldn't he get sent to Castle Oblivion?"

Demyx's music stopped with a clipboard slammed on his skull courtesy of Saix.

"Listen up! With half our group gone, I need the rest of you to pick up the slack." Saix ordered before turning to Roxas. "Roxas. I want you to execute your mission with Xion today."

Roxas just stared at Xion who just stared back.

* * *

Twilight Town:

"Alright. Let's hunt some Heartless." Roxas declared as he and Xion arrived in Twilight Town.

Roxas turned to Xion. "This is our first mission together, isn't it?" Roxas asked but Xion said nothing causing a bit of awkwardness for Roxas until the Heartless appeared.

Roxas summoned his Keyblade the moment the Heartless appeared and got to work.

_'These guys are nothing. But how's Xion doing?'_ Roxas thought but to his surprise, Xion wasn't using a Keyblade, but rather blasting enemies with magic. Xion was also targeting the purebloods rather than the Emblem Heartless leaving them for Roxas.

Roxas took out the last Blue Nocturne while Xion blasted the last Shadow with a Fire spell.

Once the Heartless in the area were dealt with, Xion immediately left through a Corridor of Darkness leaving Roxas all alone.

"That was weird." Roxas mumbled before glancing at the Clock tower. "Well, I know Axel isn't here but, that doesn't mean I can't go have some Ice Cream." And with that Roxas went to his usual spot.

* * *

On top of the Clock tower:

Roxas ate his Sea Salt Ice Cream on the edge of the Clock tower like he usually did after completing a mission, but sadly he didn't have anyone to talk to this time.

"Axel never said how long he'd be gone, but I hope he gets back soon. Castle Oblivion…I wonder what it's like." Roxas mumbled to himself before his thoughts went to Xion.

"They said Xion was able to use a Keyblade, but I never saw it. Xion just used magic the entire time. What's up with that?" Roxas wondered as he finished off his Ice Cream.

* * *

Day 24

Roxas was pared with Xion again for another mission of defeating Heartless in Twilight Town. Like yesterday though, Xion still wasn't using the Keyblade and just relying on magic. Roxas tried to ask, but it doesn't help that Xion doesn't seem to speak.

"Well, I think that fills our quota for today." Roxas said dismissing his Keyblade.

Xion still said nothing.

"Well uh…I'll see you later I guess." Roxas said as he turned to head to the clock tower.

"R-Roxas." Xion said slowly

Roxas turned immediately to Xion "What did you just say?"

"Roxas…Your name is Roxas, isn't it?" Xion asked slowly

"Uh…that's right." Roxas said

Xion said nothing as she entered a Corridor of Darkness to head back.

"So, she can speak." Roxas said

* * *

Day 25

Roxas entered the break room with a goofy grin on his face.

"What's up with the smile?" Demyx asked from on the couch

"Oh, I was grinning?" Roxas asked

"Duh. It was pretty obvious." Demyx laughed

"Good morning Roxas." Xion's voice spoke.

Roxas and Demyx turned in surprise to see Xion before them. However, to Roxas, he saw Xion's hood was actually down.

She had black short hair and blue eyes, but her ears were a bit pointy.

"Let's all do our best today." Xion smiled

"Uh, sure Xion." Roxas said surprised

"Wow, she doses speak." Demyx commented

_'What happened? She's like a completely different person all of a sudden.'_ Roxas thought.

* * *

Twilight Town.

Once again, Roxas and Xion were sent to Twilight Town for a mission together. But this time, it was for one target.

"So today, we are supposed to look for a Heartless called a Darkside." Roxas said remembering what Saix asked of them. "Why dose that name sound not as scary?"

"I don't see it anywhere in this area. Let's try up there." Xion said pointing towards the clocktower and walking up there.

'_Ever since she took her hood off, she acts like a normal girl. But for some reason, she looks incredibly familiar. And what's up with her ears?'_ Roxas thought.

"Roxas! Hurry up!" Xion called out

"Coming!" Roxas shouted following her.

The two made their way to the front of the train station.

"Okay. So where is this Darkside?" Roxas asked looking around

"I think that might be it!" Xion called out pointing behind Roxas.

Roxas turned to see the massive Heartless towering before them.

"Alright! Let's take it out!" Roxas declared summoning his Keyblade.

"It's pretty big. Can the both of us defeat it?" Xion asked

"We've got this! Roxas declared as he slashed Darkside's approaching hand.

Xion shot a Fire spell to Darkside's face causing it to stumble back. Between Roxas's fierce attacks and Xion's magic, the giant Heartless was completely overwhelmed.

"It looks like it's on its last leg. Roxas! Finish it!" Xion shouted

"On it!" Roxas declared charging at the creature.

However, Darkside backhanded Roxas away causing him to lose his Keyblade. Darkside grabbed the now defenseless Roxas.

"Grr. Let me go!" Roxas struggled, though thankfully his hands were free. "Xion! Throw me my Keyblade!"

"Ri-right!" Xion stuttered as she reached for the Keyblade. Strangely, the Keyblade vanished and appeared in Xion's hand much to the girl's surprise.

"Xion!" Roxas called out

Instincts completely took over Xion as she jumped towards the Heartless and sliced it, destroying it and causing Roxas to fall to the ground.

"Wow!" Roxas stared in awe, until the Keyblade left Xion's hands and returned to his own.

"That was strange." Xion said looking at the hand where the Keyblade once was.

"I wasn't expecting that." Roxas said

"Nether was I" Xion said

Both immediately burst into laughter.

"Come with me." Roxas soon said grabbing Xion's hand.

* * *

On top of the Clock tower, Roxas handed Xion an Ice Cream Bar.

"Take this." Roxas said

"What is this?" Xion asked looking at the Ice Cream bar.

"The Icing on the cake." Roxas said, but Xion just looked confused

"Icing?" She asked looking at the bar.

"Well, it's called Ice Cream. Sea Salt Ice Cream. Go ahead and try it." Roxas encouraged.

Xion took a bite and smiled. "It's salty, but sweet."

"This is Axel's favorite Ice Cream. Mine to. After my first mission, he brought me up here and gave me one." Roxas explained

"You two must be close." Xion said

"He's my first friend." Roxas said. "After each mission, we would come up here, eat Ice Cream and talk about stupid stuff."

"That sounds nice." Xion said softly. "Can I be your friend too?"

"Sure! All three of us can eat Ice Cream together." Roxas smiled

"Really? I can't wait." Xion said excited

Roxas finished his Ice Cream and notices the word "Winner" written on the stick.

"Sweet I got another one!" Roxas cheered as Xion looked at him confused.

"Yesterday, I asked about the winner stick and apparently, you can take a winner stick back to the Ice Cream shop and get a free Ice Cream." Roxas explained

"So, are you going to?" Xion asked

"No. I'm going to wait for Axel to come back and show him. He'll be jealous." Roxas laughed with Xion joining him.

"I can't wait for Axel to get back. Then the three of us can eat Ice Cream together." Roxas said as the two watched the sunset.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Yes. Xion was injected with some for Corrin's blood. She will be able to do a Dragon Fang, but she does NOT have enough blood to transform into a dragon. So no Dragon Xion. Vexen just did this for curiosity sake of what to do with Corrin's blood. Xemnas has little interest in it since it has nothing to do with the Keyblade or Kingdom Hearts.

But giving Xion a dragon fang gives her something. Seriously, name a technique Xion has when she isn't overloaded with Sora's memories?

On a side note, I've started my Golden Sun and Fire Emblem Three Houses fanfiction called Golden Emblem. Please be sure to give a look and review sometime.

Anyway, next chapter, Roxas learns some shocking news from the Castle Oblivion Team. Stay tuned and I will see you guys then.


	4. Terminated

Chapter 4 Terminated

Day 26

Roxas awoke and headed to the break room to receive his next mission from Saix.

"Are you sure?" Roxas heard Demyx ask up ahead.

"I'm positive. I heard it with my own ears." Xigbar's voice was heard.

"Did something happen?" Roxas asked the two as he approached them

"Yeah, and it isn't good." Demyx said

"Word has it, that one of our members sent to Castle Oblivion has been terminated." Xigbar said

"Terminated?" Roxas asked. Not fully sure what that meant but still felt a bit of dread

"Man am I glad I wasn't sent there." Demyx cried

"I wish you were sent there." Xigbar groaned

"What does it mean to be terminated?" Roxas asked in dread

"It means they're gone for good." Xigbar said bluntly much to Roxas's horror.

"Yeesh Xiggy! Don't be so blunt." Demyx shouted resulting in a headlock by Xigbar

"Who are you calling Xiggy?" Xigbar demanded as Demyx cried for mercy

"Enough already!" Saix called out approaching the three. "You all have your missions. Get to work." Xigbar then let go of Demyx.

"Excuse me, but what happened at Castle Oblivion?" Roxas asked

"The Dusks are looking into it right now." Saix dismissed

"What about Axel?" Roxas asked

"It is unknown if he survived. Anyway, you have a mission with Xigbar today in a new world, so get ready." Saix ordered.

"But…"

"Never mind that. Now get to work!" Saix ordered

"Wow. No sympathy." Xigbar mocked before gesturing Roxas. "Come on kiddo, we have work to do." Roxas reluctantly followed Xigbar through the Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

Roxas and Xigbar arrived in the desert town of Agrabah.

"Ugh. I haven't even been here for a minute and I'm already burning here. Let's collect the hearts and go home already." Xigbar complained

Roxas said nothing as a heartless appeared behind him ready to strike.

Xigbar casually blast it into oblivion with his arrow guns.

"Keep your head in the game kiddo, or it's all over for you." Xigbar scolded.

"Say Xigbar, what happens to the hearts of the defeated Heartless?" Roxas asked

"The hearts remain and then gather together to form Kingdom Hearts. But the Keyblade is what allows those hearts to gather, otherwise they just go back to darkness." Xigbar explained

"Then what remains of a nobody when they are destroyed?" Roxas asked

"What is there to be left behind? We're not even suppose to 'be' in the first place." Xigbar said

"Then the members at Castle Oblivion…where do they go?" Roxas asked

"They're gone. Nothing left of them." Xigbar said

"So, I'll never see them again?" Roxas asked

"You've got a problem with that?" Xigbar asked bored

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked

"Let me level with you kid. We don't need that half that was sent to Castle Oblivion. Technically, all we need is you and poppet." Xigbar explained

"Poppet?" Roxas asked

"Xion. She's off collecting hearts like you should be right now. You don't want that Keyblade to go to waist, do you?" Xigbar asked

Meanwhile in Twilight Town:

Xion was cutting down Nocturnes left and right with ease.

"It's so strange. My body is moving all on its own. Like it's automatic." Xion muttered to herself as she watched the hearts she freed vanish.

She then looked at the weapon in her hands and smiled. A Kingdom Key.

"It's just like Roxas's." She smiled.

* * *

Back in Agrabah:

Several Fat Bandits surrounded the two Organization members.

"Better get your head in the game Roxas. These aren't your average Shadows and Nocturnes." Xigbar warned getting his weapons ready.

Roxas charged forward and attacked one of the Fat Bandits, only to be knocked back by its large stomach. The Fat Bandit was about to shot a Fireball at Roxas, but Xigbar intercepted it by unleashing bullets in the face causing it to fall on its back.

"Some Heartless have certain weak points. You need to find them and exploit them." Xigbar said

Roxas saw the Heartless shooting fire and remembered when he learned magic. He fired a Blizzard spell at one of the Heartless knocking it down.

"Great kiddo. These things are also weak in the back. It's only the front that they defend themselves." Xigbar called out.

Roxas nodded and dashed behind the fallen Heartless and gave it a powerful slash destroying it.

"Good! Now keep it up!" Xigbar shouted firing at another Heartless.

Roxas did just that. He would ether fire a blizzard spell at the heartless or if he managed to get behind it, he would slash it. Soon all the Fat Bandits were gone.

_"Why do you care?" _Xigbar's words echoed in Roxas's head.

_'I care because one of them was my friend.'_ Roxas thought sadly thinking of Axel.

"Well, it seems like that takes care of our mission here. Let's go before the residents come and investigate the noise." Xigbar said summoning a corridor of darkness.

Roxas nodded absentmindedly. As he stepped forward, a surge of pain reached his head.

"What's…happening to me?" Roxas cried out as his mind was overflown with unfamiliar memories.

"Yo, what's the hold up kiddo?" Xigbar called out

***Thump***

"What the heck?" Xigbar cried out seeing Roxas fall to the ground unconscious.

"I think I heard noise from over here." A male voice called out from the distance.

"Crap." Xigbar groaned quickly grabbing Roxas and vanishing within the Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

Day 27:

Unknown:

Roxas walked down the shores of a shore in an area covered with darkness. Before him stood a man in a similar coat that he wore that was sitting on a rock.

"I've been to see him." The man said. "He looks a lot like you."

"Who are you?" Roxas asked

"I'm what's left. Or, maybe I am all there ever was." The man answered

"I meant your name." Roxas said

"My name means is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name?" The man asked

"My true name is…" Roxas began but felt the words die on him.

"You have been with us for six days now." The man said standing up and removing his hood to reveal his silver hair. "The time has come…Sora" The man said as he walked past Roxas leaving him there stunned.

The World that Never Was:

"Will he awake from this?" Xemnas asked as he and Saix stood over the sleeping Roxas now in his bed.

"It hinges on what happens in Castle Oblivion. If the hero loses all his memories, Roxas will awaken." Saix answered "But we needn't stop collecting hearts. Xion can fill his shoes in the meantime." Saix then started to leave. "If you will excuse me lord Xemnas."

Xemnas continued to stare at Roxas. "So, sleep has taken you once again.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Clock tower:

Xion sat alone eating Ice Cream.

"Where's Roxas? Is his mission running late?" She asked taking a bite.

* * *

The World that Never Was:

Xion headed to Roxas's room hoping to check and see if he was there. Though she stopped at the presence of Xemnas leaving Roxas's room.

"What does Lord Xemnas need with Roxas?" Xion asked herself as she went in once Xemnas was out of site.

Upon entering Xion's room, she was shocked to see Roxas had ribbons in his hair and eyes drawn on his eyelids.

"What the?" Xion asked

* * *

Break Room:

Roxas had drawings on his face?" Xigbar asked as Xion nodded. "It was probably some of the Dusks."

"I thought it might have been Lord Xemnas." Xion said

"That would have been awesome!" Demyx laughed

"Roxas didn't show any signs of waking up. Is he sick?" Xion asked

"Worried about him poppet?" Xigbar asked

"Poppet?" Demyx asked

"Alright break time is over. Back to work." Saix ordered and everyone obeyed.

* * *

Day 28:

"Seriously?" Xion groaned seeing the Dusks had drawn on Roxas's face again. Grabbing a wet towel, she began to clean it up.

"What are you doing?" Demyx asked

"Cleaning the mess the Dusks made." Xion answered

Demyx just shrugged and walked away. "Fair warning, they are likely waiting for you to leave to do it again." He said

Xion looked up to see some Dusks.  
"Shoo! Go away!" She scolded causing them to leave.

Xion then looked back down at Roxas.

"When will you wake up?" She asked worried

* * *

Day 29

"OH, COME ON?!" Xion yelled seeing more drawings on Roxas's face.

"I told you." Demyx said leaning on the door frame.

* * *

Day 30:

"Can someone tell me when this room turned into a slackers paradise? Saix asked annoyed entering Roxas's room to see Xion standing over Roxas (After finishing cleaning yet another drawing on his face) and Demyx eating chips and reading a comic in front of his bed.

"Aw, he found us." Demyx whined

"All right, I see you obviously want a lecture, so allow me to give you one." Saix growled as he grabbed Demyx by the ear and turned to Xion. "You to Xion. You have work to do."

"What's wrong with Roxas? It's been days and he hasn't awoken yet." Xion asked

"That is not your concern. The Dusks will look after him. Whether you tend to him or not will not change anything, so get moving." Saix ordered and Xion reluctantly left.

_'Is it that care about him, or do you pretend to care? You wretched puppet.'_ Saix thought as he dragged Demyx away.

* * *

Destiny Island:

"You know, I really don't like Saix." Xion said as she looked at her surroundings. It was a rather beautiful beach. Xion would have really enjoyed it more, if Saix's words weren't in her head.

_'Whether you tend to him or not will not change things…'_

"He's saying that I'm no better than…this crab." Xion muttered annoyed looking at a crab walk by her feet. She then saw a shell in the water. "No. Maybe I'm more like this seashell." Xion said with a smile as she picked it up.

* * *

Roxas's Room:

"I went to a new world today. I wish you could see it, the ocean was really beautiful." Xion said getting a wet cloth ready to clean Roxas's face off…again. "Maybe one day, we can go there together someday."

Scrub…scrub…SCRUB…SCRUB

Xion's scrubbing went harder and harder with no affect.

"IS THIS PERMANENT INK?!" Xion shouted

* * *

Day 49

Castle Oblivion:

"Goodbye." Namine said

"No, not goodbye. Like I already said, when I wake up, we will meet again, and we'll be friends for real. No lies. I promise Namine." Sora said

"You're going to forget your promise you know." Namine pointed out.

"But the chain of memory will still be there, right?" Sora asked

"Yeah, it will. Okay, it's a promise." Namine said as she and Sora pinky promised

Sora got into the pod as it slowly began to close. "I should also say that some of your memories are buried deep in your heart where I can't find them, but if you remember the girl you made a promise to, they should find their way back to you." Namine said

"Another girl. You said before that she was the one who was truly most important to me." Sora said

"Right. That good luck charm. When I changed your memories, I changed shape as well. But when you started to remember her, it returned to normal." Namine said

Sora took out the charm and looked at it as the pod fully closed and Sora fell asleep.

"Good night Sora." Namine whispered.

* * *

Day 50

_"I knew I'd find you snoozing here."_ A girl's voice called out.

Slowly, Roxas opened his eyes.

"My head feels heavy." He groaned. He then noticed the number of seashells that were laying next to his bed on his nightstand. "Why are there so many shells here?"

***Grumble***

"I'm hungry." Roxas said getting out of bed and looking for a meal.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So, Xigbar I guess explained death to Roxas? Huh...

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, Roxas gets back to his missions as he ponders Axel's fate. Be sure to follow and review, and I will see you guys next time.

Ed: No. She has some of his blood yes, but she won't get his memories.


	5. Reunited

Chapter 5 Reunited

Roxas walked into the Break Room to notice it rather…empty.

"Where is everyone?" Roxas asked

"Out doing missions kupo." A voice called out.

Roxas turned to see a Moogle in an Organization coat with a bunch of merchandise around him.

"It's pretty late in the afternoon. But glad to see you up and about. Want an Elixir? I'll give you a discount." The Moogle said handing Roxas an Elixir. Roxas handed the Moogle some munny for it and started to drink it when he noticed a flyer on the wall.

**Notice:**  
**Members Terminated!**

Some days ago, the Organization sent a team to Castle Oblivion. The entire team was unfortunately destroyed. Let us all remember to be very careful from here on out. The Dusks are currently investigating the incident and details will be reported as soon as they come to light.

"Can you believe the whole team is gone? How can I run a business without any customers?" The Moogle cried out though Roxas wasn't listening. After finishing the Elixir, Roxas discarded the bottle and left the break room.

_'If it's this late in the afternoon, I doubt Saix will have any missions for me. Maybe I'll just get some Ice Cream.' _Roxas thought sadly leaving the castle.

* * *

Clock Tower:

Roxas was munching on his Ice Cream bar trying to relax, but found it difficult.

_'I was hoping that it was all a dream. That I would walk into the Break Room and I would see Axel greeting me. But instead, I find a flyer to just confirm what I was dreading.'_ Roxas thought sadly.

Roxas? A voice called out

Roxas turned to see Xion approaching him looking rather happy. "Xion."

"You're awake!" She said happily as she sat down next to him. "I was so afraid that you would stay asleep forever when Saix said there was no way of knowing when you would wake up."

"What happened to me? I remember that I was on a mission and then everything went dim." Roxas said trying to remember.

"You suddenly collapsed and Xigbar had to drag you back. You were asleep for three weeks." Xion said

"WHAT?! THREE WEEKS?!" Roxas shouted surprised

Xion nodded. "The dusks were supposed to take care of you but…you didn't notice anything strange when you woke up right?"

"Well, there was a bunch of sea shells on my nightstand." Roxas said

"Oh, that was me. I was at this beautiful beach on a mission and whenever I went there, I would grab a sea shell. Here." Xion said handing Roxas a sea shell. "Hold it up to your ear."

Roxas did just that, and to his surprise, he saw an island with three people on it that looked awfully familiar. One of thm in particular was a girl with red hair that looked like Xion. Though one of the boys had her ears.

"Do you hear the ocean Roxas?" Xion asked snapping him out of it.

"That's just the wind passing through it." Roxas pointed out to Xion's shock.

"IT'S THE OCEAN!" Xion shouted but Roxas wasn't listening.

_'What was that place? Why was it so familiar? And who was that girl?'_ Roxas thought.

* * *

Day 52:

Roxas went right back to work the next day. According to Saix, he needed to make up for the time he was asleep. Though for once, Roxas didn't mind. He just wanted to get his mind off the likelihood that Axel was gone.

* * *

Day 70:

Roxas continued to stare at the notice on the window until Xigbar ripped it off.

"Forget about it. Even if we did give a crap, it's not like we could do anything about it." Xigbar said tossing the paper away.

After his mission of collecting more hearts, Roxas went to the Clock tower for his usual Ice Cream, but there was no sign of Xion.

"Guess Xion must have been busy today." Roxas mumbled as he ate his Ice Cream alone.

* * *

Day 71:

Roxas entered Twilight Town for yet another mission of collecting Hearts. As he stepped out of the portal, he saw the three friends he usually saw around the town buying some Ice Cream.

_'No matter how hard I try, I just can't. Is Axel really gone for good?'_ Roxas asked from around the corner. Sighing, he walked away to do his mission.

However, Roxas was attacked from behind, making him fall to the ground. Looking around, he was surrounded by purple and black puffs with four sharp spikes sticking out and yellow eyes.

"Heartless!" Roxas declared as he summoned his Keyblade, but before he could get up and fight, one of the Possessors latched itself on Roxas's head.

Roxas tried to get it off, but the unexpected weight made him fall back to the ground.

*SWOOSH*

A familiar feel of heat was felt as the weight was removed and the other Heartless were destroyed.

"That was a close one Roxas." A familiar voice called out

Roxas looked up and to his shock, was Axel standing right before him. "AXEL?!"

"What's with that look? You look like you've seen a ghost." Axel asked with a smirk

"But…Castle Oblivion…the whole team annihilated." Roxas stuttered.

"Correction, the weaklings were annihilated." Axel said

"I WORRIED SICK!" Roxas shouted causing Axel to jump a bit.

"Hey come on. You seriously thought I was annihilated? I TOLD you I'd be, back didn't I?" Axel sighed slightly flicking Roxas on the head.

Roxas just gave a smile. "I'll go get us some Ice Cream." He said as he ran off.

* * *

Clock tower:

"I see. So that's why you thought I was gone." Axel said eating his Ice Cream.

"Yeah. The Dusks reported that there were no survivors." Roxas said taking a bite.

"Key tip Roxas. Don't always believe the Dusks reports. They never get their facts straight." Axel said.

"I guess, but I was still worried." Roxas said

"Worried? We're Nobodies. We don't have hearts to worry." Axel said "Still, I better check in with the boss soon, or he's going to let me have it."

"You haven't reported back yet?" Roxas asked

"No." Axel said

"Why not?" Roxas asked

"I guess…I needed to sort out my feelings." Axel said

"I thought you didn't have a heart?" Roxas joked causing them both to laugh.

"You know, I started to invite Xion up here when you were gone." Roxas said taking another bite.

"Xion? The fourteenth member?" Axel asked

"Yeah. I promised that all three of us could have Ice Cream together when you got back." Roxas said "She's my friend too."

"Hmm." Axel hummed

"Is that a problem?" Roxas asked in concern.

"Oh no, it's fine. Seems you've been up to quite a bit." Axel reassured.

Roxas nodded as he turned to the entrance. "I guess Xion isn't coming today."

Axel just got up having finished his Ice Cream. "Well, I better head. I'll catch you later Roxas."

"Yeah. Welcome back Axel." Roxas said

Axel just smirked as he summoned a Corridor of Darkness. "Thanks."

* * *

Axel was laying in his bed in deep thought until his door opened and Saix stepped in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Axel asked

"Why didn't you report in?" Saix asked

"You can't give me a moment to catch my breath?" Axel asked

"You had the time and energy to take a detour on your way back. I'm sure you 'caught your breath' at that point." Saix retorted. "Anyway, I've heard that Namine has gone missing."

"There one minute, gone the next. I'm not sure how she got out." Axel lied

"Did you search every room?" Saix asked

"Yeah. Every room. You know that's impossible." Axel said flatly.

"And the Chamber. Did you find it?" Saix asked

"If I did, I would have told you about it already." Axel said "Still, I have to hand it to you about Marluxia. You knew exactly who to send away."

"I merely rounded up and sent off those that were getting in the way." Saix said.

"I hope I'm not among them." Axel joked but Saix said nothing. "This is not the time to go silent!"

"I'm glad you made it back safely. Get some rest." Saix said as he started to head out.

"I disposed of Zexion by the way." Axel said making Saix stop. "I've moved things along just like you wanted."

"And I thank you for that." Saix said leaving.

"Your gratitude creeps me out." Axel laughed as he lied back down.

* * *

Round Room:

"And that concludes Axel's report." Saix said to Xemnas and Xigbar, though he did leave some parts out.

"So, what do we do about Namine boss man?" Xigbar asked

"If any of us sees her, she is to be captured. But for now, it is irrelevant." Xemnas dismissed.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Roxas is awake and Axel is back. Nice! But now Xion is gone. Conflict!

Anyway, I decided to add the scene with Xemnas at the end to round up the situation with Namine. To my knowledge, the Organization never really seemed to care that Namine vanished after Castle Oblivion, so this is what I thought happened. Namine did mess with Sora's head like she was suppose to, so I guess there was no need for her? Yeah Saix says "Namine. There you are." in Kingdom Hearts 2, but that doesn't really say anything. I guess in the end, Xemnas didn't care, but would likely order a capture on sight due to her powers. Maybe they thought she was dead, but it seems like Xemnas knew that Roxas vanishing would mean Sora awakened and Namine would be capable of restoring his memories. I don't know. Namine feels like kind of an after thought after fixing Sora's memories and Xion was made. (To me.)

Anyway. Next time, Roxas and Axel go look for Xion. Follow and Review and I will see you guys next time.

Guest: Probably! XD


	6. Where is Xion?

Chapter 6 Where is Xion?

"Grr. Would it have killed him to give me a day off or something?" Axel groaned as he exited out of a corridor with Roxas to Twilight Town. The literal next day after he got back, and he was already back on the field doing missions. At least he was with Roxas so that was nice, but still…

"Gratitude from that guy is like a poke in the eye." Axel mumbled

"You okay Axel?" Roxas asked

"I'm fine Roxas." Axel sighed

"Do you need an elixir? I got it in the bargain bin." Roxas asked handing the bottle to Axel.

_'This thing is past the expiration date!'_ Axel cried out in his mind. When Roxas wasn't looking, he tossed the bottle in a nearby trashcan.

"Uh-oh! Here they come!" Roxas called out, pointing to where several different Nocturne and Shadow Heartless appeared.

Alright then, let's do this partner!" Axel declared summoning his chakrams and Roxas summoning his Keyblade.

A blue nocturne shot a blast of ice at Roxas who blocked it with his Keyblade. After that, he retaliated with a slash destroying it.

Axel was tossing his flame covered chakrams around weakening the nocturnes minus the red ones. His fire powers had no effect on them. Once they were weakened, Roxas would swoop in and finish them to release their captive hearts to Kingdom Hearts.

Several Shadows started to appear as well as more nocturnes.

"I'll handle the pure bloods Roxas. You got the Emblem ones?" Axel asked

"No problem!" Roxas called back.

Axel smirked and got to work. The Shadows were nothing to him as he effortlessly danced around the Shadows and destroyed them with his chakrams.

Roxas dodge rolled out of the way to all the fire, ice, and lightning that came his way. He kept on slashing enemies left and right, but then he suddenly stopped as a vision came to him.

_A boy with brown hair in a red jumpsuit with big yellow shoes and a white and black jacket holding surprisingly a Keyblade stood before a heartless._

_"STRIKE RAID!" The boy shouted as he tossed his Keyblade at the Heartless destroying it, and the Keyblade returned to his hand like a boomerang. _

Roxas came back to reality trying to ponder what that was.

"Who was that guy, and why did he have a Keyblade like mine?" Roxas mumbled to himself as he dodged an oncoming fireball.

"That move he used…I wonder." Roxas said as he prepared himself.

Axel, having finished off the Shadows and glanced at Roxas in confusion. "What's he doing?"

"STRIKE RAID!" Roxas shouted as he tossed his Keyblade at the Nocturne destroying it.

Axel just looked on in shock at what he saw. _'That was one of Sora's techniques. How did he learn that? I get he's his nobody but still…'_ He thought.

Hey Axel, did you see that?" Roxas jumped in joy.

"Uh, yeah. Pretty cool Roxas." Axel said

"Well, that fills the quota. Let's get some Ice Cream." Roxas said and Axel followed. _'I hope Xion will be there this time.'_

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark castle:

Xion was running from some dog-like Heartless as she shot some fireballs at them. She managed to take one out, but she was running low on magic. She tried to summon the Keyblade, but no matter what she tried, it wasn't coming.

"Why? Why won't the Keyblade come to me?" She cried out as she continued to run.

* * *

Day 73

It's been a few days and there were still no signs of Xion. Others say they saw her come and go, but was she avoiding Roxas?

Still, that wasn't Roxas's only problem:

"We should have collected more hearts by now. This is YOUR responsibility Roxas." Saix scolded

"Are you accusing me of not doing my job?" Roxas demanded

"Well clearly you're not doing it well." Saix said

"WHAT?!" Roxas shouted

"Only the Keybearer can collect hearts. If you can't we have no use for you. If you want to be seen as a hard worker, you need to go the extra mile. Do more than just fill your quota. Do you understand?" Saix scolded

"…Yes sir." Roxas growled

* * *

Twilight Town:

"Stupid Saix! What's his problem?" Roxas yelled as he frantically started destroying Heartless. "Fine! I'll just beat every Heartless I see. Then we'll see who's complaining!"

"That's the spirit!" Axel laughed

Son all the Heartless in the area was destroyed.

"Still, that is strange. I thought I was doing pretty good with collecting hearts. I wonder if he said the same to Xion as well." Roxas said.

"I couldn't tell you." Axel admitted

* * *

That night:

Xion was sitting in her bed depressed.

"If I can't summon the Keyblade, then what use am I? What do I do? Should I talk to Roxas?" She asked herself before shaking her head. "No, I don't want to bother him."

* * *

Day 74:

Roxas entered the break room looking around for Xion, but to no avail. Axel came in though.

"Morning Roxas." He yawned

"Hey Axel, have you seen Xion?" Roxas asked

"I just woke up. No, I haven't. Maybe she's still sleeping." Axel said as he relaxed on the couch.

"It's almost noon." Roxas pointed out.

"I-I know that." Axel stuttered trying to hide the fact he overslept.

"I haven't seen her ether." The Moogle said from his stand.

"Maybe she already went out on a mission Roxas." Axel said

You! Don't you have a mission to carry out?" Saix asked as he walked into the room.

"Perfect timing." Axel commented

"Saix, have you seen Xion?" Roxas asked

"Xion? I sent her out to deal with a large Heartless." Saix answered. "But if you have time to ask, you have time to go collect hearts."

"I'M GOING!" Roxas shouted as he stormed through a corridor.

Saix then turned to Axel. "And you, stop coddling him!"

* * *

Twilight Town:

After ranting about Saix while he dealt with the Heartless…again, Roxas headed to the Clock tower with the hopes that Xion would show up. A corridor opened up filling Roxas with hope.

"Hey Roxas." Axel said casually as he walked though.

"Oh, it's just you Axel." Roxas sighed

"Geeze. Don't be too excited." Axel muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry. I was just hoping Xion would show up today." Roxas said

"I think she got a mission in Twilight Town today." Axel said as Roxas jumped up.

"Really? Maybe I can see her from up here!" Roxas said as he looked around.

"You want a telescope?" Axel asked as Roxas squinted his eyes trying to find his friend.

"Wait, what's that?" Roxas asked pointing.

Axel took a glance to where Roxas was pointing. Over in the forest area, there were some flashes of light…like a battle.

"XION!" Roxas shouted as he bolted down the clock tower.

"HEY ROXAS, WAIT UP!" Axel shouted chasing after him.

* * *

Roxas ran through the forest to an old mansion locked behind a gate, and Xion unconscious in front of it.

"Xion!" Roxas shouted running towards her. However, halfway there, something smacked him away and he flew into a tree.

"Wh-What just hit me?" Roxas groaned as he slowly got back up rubbing his back. Roxas drew his Keyblade. Roxas looked around for the enemy, only to get sent flying again, though this time Axel caught him.

"You know, when you go to rescue someone, you're suppose to be doing the rescuing, not getting your butt kicked." Axel scolded.

"Sorry. I can't see the enemy." Roxas said.

Axel glanced around, looking for the enemy. He then noticed some of the grass flattened and shot one of his chakrams at the spot hitting something. A chameleon-like Heartless that was brown in color.

"So, this Heartless can turn invisible. No wonder Xion had trouble with it." Axel commented as he got ready for battle.

"Xion." Roxas called out again.

"Roxas! Let's deal with this thing first." Axel ordered. Roxas reluctantly nodded and got into a battle stance with Axel.

The Veil Lizard jumped up behind them and stuck its tongue at the two who dodge rolled out of the way. It then turned invisible again.

"Don't panic Roxas. Use your senses and find the thing. Don't let it get the jump on you." Axel said and Roxas nodded.

Roxas quietly listened for the creature. Once he heard movement, he launched a fire spell at the creature hitting it and turning it visible once again. The creature stepped back as its eyes started to glow.

"Get ready! It's about to attack!" Axel warned.

Sure enough, The Veil Lizard shot a laser shot from each of its eyes. Roxas and Axel dodge rolled just in time to dodge them.

Roxas went in for the kill, but the Lizard shot its tongue out and grabbed Roxas, reeling him in for an attack.

"Nice try!" Axel declared as he tossed his chakram at the tongue, cutting it off and freeing Roxas. The monster roared in pain as Roxas took the opportunity to finish the heartless off. With one final swing, the heartless was destroyed and another heart was secured for Kingdom Hearts. Roxas immediately went to check on Xion.

"Xion, are you okay?" Roxas asked lightly shacking her causing her to stir.

"R-Roxas?" Xion asked weakly as she woke up.

"Here, have an elixir. It was in the bargain bin but…" Roxas trailed off.

"Don't worry, we finished the heartless off." Axel said getting their attention. "Why don't we go back to the clock tower and you can tell us what happened."

Roxas and Xion nodded as Roxas helped Xion up and the three headed to the clock tower.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

See, I'm still working on this. It's just that, I am also working on Golden Emblem, and life has be getting pretty busy lately, so I can't write as much as I would like. Updates may come at a slower pace for a while as a result, but if the fanfiction is going on Hiatus, I will put it on my profile, so check.

Anyway, I don't really have much else to say here. Next chapter, Xion confesses about her inability to use the Keyblade and Axe comes up with a plan. Be sure to follow and review and I will see you guys next time.


	7. Sea Salt Bonding

Chapter 7 Sea Salt Bonding

Roxas, Axel, and Xion sat on the clock tower eating their sea-salt ice cream. Roxas was finally glad that he had both of his friends here to enjoy the ice cream, but Xion didn't share the enthusiasm. Eventually, Roxas noticed Xion wasn't eating.

"If you don't eat it quick, your ice cream will melt." Roxas said

Xion didn't say anything.

"If you have a problem, we're all ears. That's what friends are for." Axel pointed out. "Right Roxas?"

"Huh? Oh, right. What's wrong Xion?" Roxas asked.

"…I can't use the Keyblade anymore." Xion admitted much to Roxas's and Axel's shock.

"How did that happen?" Roxas asked

"I don't know. I was able to use it for a while, then it just stopped coming to my call." Xion said. "I'm suppose to collect hearts, but If I can't use the Keyblade, the Hearts will just find their way back to other heartless. Without a Keyblade, I'm useless." Xion admitted

"Is there anything you can do Axel?" Roxas asked hopefully but Axel shook his head.

"Keyblades aren't my area of expertise sadly, and what she said is true. If she doesn't have a Keyblade, she can't collect hearts." Axel admitted

"They'll turn me into a dusk if they found out, won't they?" Xion asked

"Yeah, they likely would." Axel admitted

"Axel!" Roxas cried out.

"No point in sugarcoating it Roxas." Axel said. Roxas was confused by the word "Sugarcoating" but shook it off.

"We'll think of something, right Axel?" Roxas asked

"Like I said, without the Keyblade…wait…that could work." Axel pondered

"You think up of something?" Roxas asked hopefully.

"Roxas, can you pull a double duty?" Axel asked

"Double duty?" Roxas asked wondering what Axel meant.

"Here's the plan. We convince Saix to have you two team up for a while until Xion can use the Keyblade again. If Roxas can pull double duty and collect enough hearts for the both of you, the others won't find out about Xion's dilemma." Axel explained

"Could that work?" Xion asked

"Can you do it Roxas?" Axel asked

"Sure! No problem!" Roxas declared.

"Excellent. And if you need a motive, just think of Saix. You were on fire after that talk." Axel joked much to Roxas's annoyance.

"I'm sorry to cause you such a burden Roxas." Xion apologies.

"It's fine Xion. We're your friends." Roxas said.

"You should learn to rely on them." Axel said

"Still, do you think we can convince Saix?" Xion asked concerned.

Axel just smirked. "You just leave that to me."

* * *

At the Castle that Never Was:

"You want me to approve of what?" Saix asked annoyed.

"For me and Roxas to team up for a while." Xion said

"We are incredibly short handed as it is since those, we lost at Castle Oblivion. Why would I say yes?" Saix asked

"Because, you've been complaining that we haven't reached a good status quota of hearts lately, so if these two team up, they could compete and further motivate each other to collect more hearts." Axel said. "Not to mention if them together, we can send them to other more heartless infested worlds to collect more and more hearts."

Saix was silent to this.

"Hey, you complain about the lack of progress and I, in my generous nature give you three on option to help fix it." Axel pointed out to which Saix rolled his eyes at the 'generous nature' part.

"We really think this will help." Roxas added.

"…Very well. I will allow it." Saix said causing the two to cheer. "However, if progress is not improved, and even so much as slightly decrease, then I am putting an end to this and I will motivate you both MY way. Do I make myself clear?"

The two nodded.

"Very well. Tomorrow you two may begin your little joint mission. I expect results." Saix said as he walked away.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked." Roxas said

"Your not out of the woods yet. Remember. You really have to bust your butt out there Roxas, or things will get tougher for you and Xion is screwed. If this fails, Even I can't help you out of it." Axel warned

"I know, and thank you Axel." Roxas smiled.

"Thank you. Both of you. I'm sorry to cause you such a burden." Xion said apologizing.

"Will you stop that already? Learn to lean on your friends already." Axel said

"I guess your right. Roxas, Axel, thank you." Xion said as Axel blinked. Her hood was suddenly off and her face was now visible. To what was originally only seeing her mouth, now her entire face was shown. When she took it off, Axel had no idea, but he was more invested in what he saw for her face.

_'She looks just like Namine, but with slightly shorter Black Hair. And those ears. They look like Corrin's.'_ Axel thought.

"You alright Axel?" Roxas asked a bit concerned.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's getting late and you both have a LONG day ahead of you. So, I suggest that you both get some shut eye." Axel said and both Roxas and Xion nodded. With a wave of goodbye, they both retreated back to their rooms, leaving Axel alone to his thoughts.

_'Could the two be related? Maybe, but her appearance looks nothing like him save the ears. More importantly, can she turn into a dragon like he could? Maybe I'll have to ask Saix about this later…if he'll tell me.'_ Axel then shook his head. _'If it had to do with our agenda, then he would have said something by now. Guess I'll worry about it later.'_

And with that, Axel headed it sleep himself.

Day 75:

"For your mission today, while I do want you to collect hearts, I also want you to do some investigation to the world I am sending you." Saix said.

"Two missions at once?" Roxas asked

"There are two of you is there not? You want to prove me that this will be effective, then this is your opportunity to show me." Saix said

'Never wants to make things easy for us.' Roxas thought flatly.

"Now be off, and remember our deal." Saix said

"We know, we know." Roxas and Xion said simultaneously as through walked through the corridor of darkness to a new world.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

A bit of a short chapter, but I wanted to save the next world for its own chapter.

Next world for the record is Beast Castle. I think Agrabah might have been first, but I wanted to go to a new world here.

Now in terms of the Disney Worlds, I may or may not do Halloween Town for this arc, I haven't decided yet, but I will be condensing some of the visits for their story as some of the story visits do feel like padding.

Bu anyway, so begins the "Get Xion her Keyblade" part of Days. Once that's done, then we can go see how a certain other group from the last arc is doing. I hope you guys will stay tune.

Be sure to review and follow and I will see you guys next time.


	8. The Enchanted Castle

Chapter 8 The Enchanted Castle

Roxas and Xion arrived on a large bridge that lead to a massive castle.

The castle ahead was rather dark and ominous, surrounded by dark stormy-like clouds. Needless to say, the castle gave a rather eerie atmosphere.

"So, Saix wants us to gather information on this world, and collect hearts?" Xion asked

"Apparently, this world was originally consumed by the Heartless but was restored a few months ago. Lord Xemnas wants us to observe the world and see the heartless population as a result of being in the darkness. Usually they get Vexen to do this, but since he is no longer with us, I guess we get the job." Roxas said reciting what he read from the mission report.

"I wonder how it came back?" Xion asked and Roxas shrugged.

"Well, regardless, we should be careful not to be seen." Roxas said

"Why is that?" Xion asked

"When I was learning the basics of missions from Vexen, he kind of drilled it in my head that our missions are suppose to be covert. So, we need to avoid being seen." Roxas explained

"I did come here once to chase a Heartless while you were asleep, and I didn't really see anyone in there, but I did hear a roar, and I don't think it was from a heartless. I didn't go inside the castle; I was in the courtyard." Xion said

"Really? Well then we better be careful." Roxas said as the two approached the Castle. Xion was about to go into the front door, but Roxas stopped her.

"Why don't we see if there is another way in?" Roxas asked as several heartless appeared in the courtyard. They were all purple dog-like heartless with a red collar around them. "Or, how about we take these guys out and THEN find another way in?"

Roxas summoned his Keyblade, while Xion got ready to cast some magic.

Roxas charged at the dog-like heartless with his Keyblade as Xion started to cast some fire spells at the Heartless.

'Roxas has to do double work just to cover for me. The least I can do is weaken the Heartless with magic so he doesn't have to do everything.' Xion thought as she blasted a Heartless with magic.

Roxas took out a Bad Dog, and turned to see Xion blasting another one.

"Roxas! Get this one!" Xion shouted

Roxas did, and destroyed the Bad Dog.

"I'll weaken them, you finish them!" Xion shouted.

"Just be careful. Magic isn't limitless." Roxas warned.

Xion nodded and the two got to work.

Soon enough, the Bad Dogs were all gone.

"Not a bad start, but we're going to need a lot more hearts to keep Saix off our backs." Roxas said

Xion nodded. "Don't forget, that we also need to investigate this caste as well."

"Right, so let's see if there is another way in." Roxas said

Roxas and Xion got to work looking around for another entrance to the castle.

"Hey Roxas! I found one!" Xion shouted.

Sure enough, there was a small door at the side of the castle that led to the basement.

"Great. Let's go inside." Roxas said as the two snuck in.

* * *

Roxas and Xion crawled through the small corridors as they progressed through the castle, killing as many Heartless as they could find. Gotta make that status quo.

"Man, this place is dusty. Has anyone here ever heard of cleaning?" Xion asked

"Better question, where is anyone? We made so much noises fighting these Heartless, and no one ever came to check things out." Roxas said

"Maybe they're hiding from the Heartless?" Xion asked

"If they are, then that would make investigating the castle a whole lot easier." Roxas pondered.

The two finally made their way out of the small corridors, and out into a large entrance hall. On the other side of the front door was two sets of staircases that lead to the upper floor with a large door at the end, and two more doors on each end. There were also doors on the sides of the room as well.

Walking to one of the doors, Roxas placed his ear on one that had the lights on from the other side.

"Hear anything?" Xion asked

"Yeah. Voices. This castle definitely isn't abandoned." Roxas said "We can't risk being seen, so let's avoid this room."

Xion nodded.

Roxas noticed some marks on the wall and walked over.

"Are these claw marks?" Roxas asked.

"I wonder what made them?" Xion asked

"Maybe some Heartless?" Roxas guessed.

"I guess so. There are quite a number of Heartless that have sharp claws." Xion said

Several Solider Heartless appeared before them.

"Yeah, like them." Xion pointed out as Roxas drew his Keyblade to face the Soldiers.

* * *

Once the soldiers were dealt with, and more hearts collected, the two made their way up stairs.

"The master is in quite an unfortunate mood today." A French sounded voice was heard around the corner.

"I guess the castle truly isn't deserted." Xion said

"I'll take a peek." Roxas said looking slightly around the corner.

Roxas's eyes widened at what he saw.

"What is it?" Xion asked

"Would you believe me if I said it was a walking talking candelabra?" Roxas asked

"What? No way. Let me see." Xion said as she nudged Roxas aside and took a look.

Sure enough, it was a walking talking candelabra. It was hoping around with it's base, and its hands were also candle's, as was its face. All three were lite.

"If only he would leave his chambers." The Candle said to himself as he hoped away.

"How is that even possible?" Xion asked

"I'm not sure, but that candle said something about a master, so maybe it's a servant here in the castle?" Roxas guessed.

"That would make sense. As crazy as it sounds." Xion said as she glanced around the corner. "I don't think we can go any further this way. He's not leaving."

"He said that his master won't leave the room, so why don't we take a look. Sounds like the master is just down this hall." Roxas said

"But what if we get caught? You said that we have to be discreet." Xion reminded.

"We'll just have to slip by. We're pretty fast, right?" Roxas asked

"Well, yeah. But…" Xion started.

"Look. We need to get the best we can out of our mission. If we don't, Saix will can this whole team up idea." Roxas said

"True…Alright I guess." Xion sighed.

"The halls are pretty dark, and his light doesn't seem to have that far of a reach." Roxas noticed.

"So, if we hug the walls, we can get by unnoticed." Xion said and Roxas nodded.

Roxas and Xion hugged the walls as they slowly approached the stairs. Once they were at the base of the stairs, they bolted.

The walking candle turned around, but saw nothing. "Was that some of those monsters again? I hope not." He said a bit afraid.

* * *

Fighting their way through more heartless to the end of the hall, the two arrived at the room at the far end.

"This must be the Master's Chamber." Roxas said

*ROAR!*

Roxas and Xion jumped in fear as they hugged each other.

"Wh-What was that?" Xion asked freaked out

"Maybe coming here was a bad idea." Roxas said freaked out himself.

"Should we at least try to take a peek?" Xion asked

Roxas let go and slowly approached the door. Looking around, he saw a big beastlike creature with a purple cape standing in front of a rose that glowed in a glass case.

"Grr. How DARE she not join me for dinner. This is MY castle and MY wish!" The Beast complained

_'His castle? He's the master?'_ Roxas thought shocked as he stepped away.

"What did you see Roxas?" Xion asked

Roxas stepped aside for Xion to take a look. Xion stepped back in shock.

"What is he?" Xion asked

"I think he's the master of this castle. He did say that this was his castle." Roxas said

"This castle…There is something strange here." Xion said

"Yeah. The walking candle, the monster that is the master? Are there any human in here?" Roxas asked

"I do wonder if there are other servants that are also objects that move." Xion wondered

"Well, I think we explored enough for today to write a report. If what you said about the servants is true, I don't want to risk being spotted." Roxas said

"Right. Let's get out of here before that monster notices us." Xion said

The two hurried down the halls.

As soon as the two headed outside, they were swarmed with more heartless. The two dealt with even more of them to gather more hearts until Xion ran out of magic and Roxas ran out of Ethers.

"Hopefully this is enough to satisfy Saix." Roxas said

Xion nodded as the two walked through a corridor of darkness back home. Though Xion did glance at the Castle again.

"What a strange castle. I wonder what the history is surrounding it?" She asked as she went through the corridor following Roxas.

* * *

Roxas and Xion stood before Saix with their report in hand.

"So, the Heartless population was slightly bigger than normal, but the strangest thing was the talking castle and the master of it. With the servents probably also being household objects, we thought it was best to leave and report this before we risked being caught." Roxas finished

Saix was silent for a minute as he processed the report.

_'Please be satisfied.'_ Roxas and Xion thought together.

"You were correct to bring this information on the inhabitants to my attention. I will inform the Superior of this information. It will be helpful to deploy more assignments there in the future while avoiding detection." Saix said

"And the Heart count?" Roxas asked nervously

"I do admit it could be higher, but it is acceptable. Very well. I will allow team up to continue for a while. But one slack off, and it's done. Got it?" Saix asked

"Yes sir." Roxas and Xion nodded

Saix left them as they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fun day?" Axel asked approaching them?

"You don't know the half of it." Roxas and Xion both said.

* * *

At the Clock Tower:

"Huh. A talking candle and a monster for a master." Axel said casually eating his ice cream

"You're not surprised?" Xion asked

"You two are still new to the whole world jumping thing, but each world is rather different, and what one may call strange in one world, one would call normal in another." Axel explained. "Best get used to expecting strange things when you two are out there in the future."

Xion and Roxas nodded as the three ate their Ice Cream while watching the sunset.

* * *

And that's a wrap.

Sorry for the delay. I've had a bit of a writers block with this story.

First time in the Beast's Castle. Not much to see here sadly since Roxas isn't as social as Sora, and takes the "Keep out of sight" stuff to heart. Mostly. There will be a few more returns here, I still need to do Xaldin's visits after all.

Anyway, next up is Agrabah. In a few more chapters, we will also see the return of our beloved duo from Chain of Memories. Stay tuned.


	9. Sandstorms

Chapter 9 Sandstorms

Day 76

"I'm sending you two to Agrabah today to defeat a big heartless that has appeared. I trust you two can handle it?" Saix asked to Roxas and Xion.

The two nodded and headed through the portal.

Roxas and Xion arrived through the streets of Agrabah. The desert town still felt rather empty of the streets, but there were people behind booths trying to sell stuff to others.

"This is the first time I've been here." Xion commented.

"Second time for me. I think I was here when I…passed out." Roxas said

"What did happen?" Xion asked

"I honestly have no idea. It all just happened." Roxas said

"STOP THIEF!" A man's voice shouted.

Both turned to see a monkey with a small hat and a vest on jump onto Roxas. Xion also saw two people running towards them. One was a young man with a vest and hat like the monkey carrying an apple and the other was one of the vendors looking really angry.

"Catch him!" The young man shouted

The monkey scratched Roxas's face up and fled while Xion gave chase despite Roxas calling out to her.

Xion followed the monkey as he jumped on top of the vendor tables, until she took a leap forward to grab him in the air.

"GOTCHA!" She called out as she made a perfect landing causing the other vendors nearby to applauded at the stunt.

"Abu!" A man called out as he approached Xion. He had black hair, white pants and a purple vest that looked familiar to the girl.

"Thanks for that." He said as he took Abu and faced the vendor to return the stolen apple. "Sorry about that."

"Keep your pet on a leash. We already have enough problems with sandstorms right now, we don't need more." The vendor scolded angrily as he left.

"Sorry you had to see…huh?" The man turned to see that the girl that caught Abu had vanished.

"Aladdin!" A woman called out; her body covered with a cloak.

"Jasmine." The man named Aladdin greeted.

"Something wrong?" Jasmine asked

"No…it's nothing." Aladdin said. _'Who was that?'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxas had dragged Xion away, while Aladdin was distracted by the vendor.

"You can't cause such a scene like that. Our missions are supposed to be covert." Roxas lightly scolded.

"Sorry." Xion apologized.

"Still, it's going to be hard to hunt Heartless with so many people here." Roxas commented

"They mentioned something about a sandstorm." Xion commented.

"What's a Sandstorm?" Roxas asked and Xion shrugged.

"Well, let's go up there for an aerial view." Roxas suggested pointing to the roof of one of the houses.

* * *

Roxas and Xion stood on the roof, trying to find their target. Well Roxas was, Xion was still trying to summon her Keyblade. Eventually Roxas noticed

"Still can't summon it?" Roxas asked

Xion shook her head.

Roxas was about to say something, when both were blasted by a sandstorm.

"Blech! Is this a Sandstorm?" Roxas asked spitting out some sand in his mouth.

"Roxas! I see something in the sand!" Xion pointed while trying to cover her face.

Roxas looked to indeed see a shadow in the middle of the tornado of sand in the dessert.

Managing to summon a corridor of darkness, Roxas and Xion teleported closer to the center of the Sandstorm.

"There is a heartless, and it must be causing the sandstorms!" Roxas declared

The Heartless was shaped kind of like an egg with several rotational rings around its body and claws on the top of it where its face was. It was yellow and white in color with the Heartless Emblem on its forehead.

The heartless laid down in the sand and started moving towards the two Keyblade wielders rather quickly.

Roxas and Xion dodged with Xion shooting several fireballs at the body. They had no effect.

"My magic did nothing on it!" Xion called out.

"There must be a weak spot on it somewhere." Roxas called back.

The Antlion then went underground and Roxas and Xion regrouped.

"Where did it go?" Roxas asked

"Be careful. It will probably try to sneak attack us." Xion claimed

"This sand makes it kind of hard to move around." Roxas commented as he took a few steps in the sand.

"We better not let this fight drag out too long." Xion said

The Antlion then appeared before the two and blasted them with a wave of sand before they could react.

"Blech! I hate tasting sand." Roxas said spitting out sand.

"No kidding." Xion groaned doing the same. Xion then looked up to see a red light on the Antlion's head glowing brighter.

"Roxas! Look out!" Xion cried out as she pushes Roxas aside before he was blasted by a red laser.

"Thanks Xion." Roxas gasped.

Xion took the moment to shoot a blizzard spell at the Heartless's face causing it to cry in pain.

"The face! That's where we hit it!" Xion declared.

"Leave it to me!" Roxas declared as he ran forward with Keyblade in hand.

The Antlion shot several small cubes from its mouth into the air that rained down on Roxas.

"What the?" Roxas looked to see the cubes. Just in time for them to explode. "WAHH!"

"ROXAS!" Xion called out as she ran up to him. "Heal!" Xion castes a cure spell on Roxas to heal the damage.

The Antlion charged right at the two again.

"Strike Raid!" Roxas shouted as he tossed the Keyblade at the Heartless causing t to recoil and dive back underground.

"It keeps running away when we hit it. If we could get it to stay still for a minute, we could land a good blow on that Heartless and finish it off." Roxas said

"I think I'm starting to get drained on magic." Xion said

"Here's an ether. It was in the bargain bin, but it should work." Roxas said handing Xion the bottle.

_'This thing is past the expiration date!'_ Xion cried out mentally looking at the bottle.

The Antlion then appeared before the two. This time however, it hovered into the air and its body started to spin which kicked up another Sandstorm blowing Roxas and Xion away.

"Now how do we get to it?" Roxas cried out.

* * *

Meanwhile not that far away:

A big blue being was kicking his feet in the air as he sailed across the desert on a flying carpet.

"I wonder if my little Al is getting along well with Jasmine?" Genie asked to no one.

Just then he was blasted by the flying sand.

"Okay, who ordered a sandstorm?" He complained as he covered his face from the flying sand with an umbrella, he poofed up. "Carpet, floor it!"

The carpet however was pointing one of its tassels forward.

"Huh? What is it?" Genie asked looking to where Carpet was pointing.

* * *

Back to the battle:

Roxas tried to hit the creature but was sent flying away from the spinning.

Xion launched a fireball at the face, but the spinning discs got in the way and knocked it back…right into Xion.

"WAHHH!" Xion shouted as she was greeted with a face full of fireball.

"Xion! Are you all right?" Roxas shouted running towards her

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Xion shouted from the burning on her face. The sand wasn't helping.

"Blizzard!" Roxas shouted shooting her with some ice that gave her some relief.

"You okay?" Roxas asked concerned

"No. We can't get near that thing." Xion complained

Suddenly, the sandstorm stopped.

Looking back at the Antlion, Roxas and Xion looking in shock to see a big blue guy holding the Antlion in place, preventing it from spinning, or running.

"Are you two going to attack, or just gawk all day?" Genie cried out as he struggled to hold his grip.

Roxas immediately sprang into action and delivered a powerful slash to the Heartless, finally destroying it.

"Finally…I did it." Roxas breathed as he fell down.

"Roxas!" Xion cried out, but the magic carpet caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Good catch carpet!" Genie cheered.

* * *

Genie healed Xion's injuries and Roxas's exhaustion. Currently, the carpet was giving the two a ride back into town with Genie flying next to them.

"So uhh…thanks for the help uh…" Roxas began.

"The name's Genie!" Genie introduced. "Formally known as 'Genie of the Lamp!' I'm an ex wish granter. You know the story. Rub the lamp, a genie comes out and you get three wishes. But I'm through with that gig. I'm a free agent now!"

"He's kind of weird." Roxas whispered and Xion nodded.

"Hey, what happened here?" Genie asked as the group finally landed at Agrabah, which was covered mostly in sand. "You're gone a few days and suddenly things change."

"That Heartless we destroyed was causing sandstorms. That's likely why the town is covered in sand." Roxas explained

"WHAT?! How could it have gone so wrong? Let's go rug man! We have to find Al!" Genie declared

"Right…So we'll be going then." Roxas said trying to bail

"Oww." A voice groaned

Genie grabbed Roxas and Xion and moved to the top of a nearby building.

Below was Aladdin and Jasmine. Aladdin's leg was sore from the recent Sandstorm so Jasmine was giving him support.

"Look at him…He's falling apart. I could have this place cleaned up in a blink of an eye." Genie said

"So why did you bring us up here?" Roxas asked annoyed

"I'm going to give the element of surprise." Genie declared

"So, why bring us?" Roxas asked but his question was ignored. Still, he and Xion wanted to see how this would play out.

"Um Aladdin?" Jasmine asked. "When do you think Genie is coming back?"

"Jasmine." Aladdin began

"I'm serious. We can't take any more of this. Agrabah can't take another Sandstorm like that in its current state." Jasmine said "Genie is your friend. I know he would help you."

"I know." Aladdin said

Genie was about to make his move.

"But that's why I can't ask him." Aladdin finished making Genie stop in his tracks. "He's finally free. He's spent who knows how long granting wishes, now he can finally act for himself. Let him be for now. We can do this without magic. Trust me."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Jasmine relented

"Don't be." Aladdin soothed

"He's going through a hard time, yet he still thinks about me." Genie cried with Carpet handing him some tissues.

"Aren't you going to talk to him?" Roxas asked

"You heard him. He's working really hard to do this on his own. I can't rain on his parade. What kind of best friend would I be then?" Genie asked

"Best…friend?" Roxas and Xion asked in confusion.

"Still, Al was right. I can finally act on my own. And I want to give him one small hand." Genie said. With the snap of his finger, the extra sand that covered Agrabah had vanished mush to Roxas and Xion's shock.

"Thanks to you two, they won't be dealing with Sandstorms now. Here's a gift from me. A little boast to your magic." Genie said with another snap, Roxas and Xion felt a power up.

"Thanks." Xion said as Genie looked over at Aladdin and Jasmine again.

"Don't mention it. Say, what are your names?" Genie asked turning around…only to find that Roxas and Xion weren't there anymore.

"Where did they go?" Genie asked as Carpet shrugged.

* * *

Down below:

"Where did all that sand go? Genie?" Aladdin asked nowhere

"Something wrong Aladdin?" Jasmine asked

"No. It's nothing." Aladdin said. The sand may be gone, but there was still a lot of damages to repair. They had their work cut out for them.

* * *

Roxas and Xion gave their report to Saix, though they left out the part of Genie helping them for a few reasons. After that, they met Axel at the Clock tower.

"Hey Axel. What's the difference between a friend and a best friend?" Roxas asked as he ate his ice cream.

"Best friends? They're pretty much the same thing. Axel shrugged

"SERIOUSLY?!" Roxas and Xion cried out.

"If anything, I guess best friends are a step higher." Axel said

"But, how would that make any difference?" Roxas asked

Axel's mind went to a certain blue-haired boy from his past, and then to now. "I honestly couldn't tell you." He said "I don't really have one."

Roxas wanted to ask about their friendship, but for some reason, the words died on his tongue. The three sat in silent to eat their ice cream.

_'Maybe one day, I'll understand the difference.'_ Roxas thought.

* * *

Day 94

Roxas and Xion got back from yet another mission of collecting Hearts. This time, they had a quota, and thankfully, Roxas was once again, able to fill it. The magic boast they got definitely helped.

As they ate, Xion looked worried

"What's up Xion?" Roxas asked

"I wonder. How long are we going to be able to do this?" Xion asked

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked

"We are both supposedly the only ones who can use a Keyblade, but we are always together. Sure a big target like that Heartless we fought at Agrabah could be reason to require both, but it would make more sense for us to split up and cover more ground of collecting hearts. Yet, even after all this time together, I still can't use the Keyblade, and once that thought crosses their minds, I'm done for. How much longer do you think we can fool them?" Xion asked

"Uh…long enough, right Axel?" Roxas asked

Axel shrugged "Doubt it. Aside from Demyx, they aren't idiots. We really need to think of a plan to get Xion's Keyblade out, or t will be all over soon. Saix likely already knows that, and while he is satisfied now, I have noticed more Heartless showing up in more worlds, so he may soon putting a stop to this team up."

* * *

Day 95:

Roxas arrived in the meeting room to met up with Xion and get ready for today's mission.

"What did I do?" Demyx cried out getting their attention. Roxas and Xion turned to see Saix glaring at Demyx.

"As if you don't know." Saix growled as he showed Demyx a paper. "I am talking about your report you submitted yesterday! A dusk could do a better job!"

Mission Report:

Name: Demyx

Place: A bunch of different places

Objective: Recon and stuff.

Results and Details: There was a bunch of stuff, and heartless.

**"REWRITE IT!"** Saix shouted as Demyx scrambled to grab he paper and flee as Roxas and Xion just sighed.

"It's not like anyone actually reads these things." Demyx grumbled

Demyx then noticed Roxas and Xion and approached the two.

"Hey, you two going on a mission?" Demyx asked

"Yeah." Roxas said

"You know, you guys are always together. You're like a set." Demyx laughed

"A set?" Roxas asked

"Those Keyblades of your though. They're used to get hearts, right?" Demyx asked

"Uh, yeah?" Roxas said, not sure where Demyx was going with this.

"That has to be tough. I don't like fighting, so I couldn't imagine doing it. You know that feeling of hitting things?" Demyx asked

_'Why is he still talking to us?'_ Roxas asked in his head both annoyed and concerned to where he was going with this.

"Hey! Let me see your Keyblades! It's not so often I get to see them." Demyx asked

Roxas decided to show him the Kingdom Key.

"Cool!" Demyx cheered

"Had enough?" Roxas asked

"What about yours Xion?" Demyx asked causing Xion to jump. "Come on don't be stingy. Does it look like Roxas's, or is it different?"

Uhh…well…" Xion stuttered. Under her hood, she took a glance to see that both Xigbar and Luxord were both interested in the conversation, and to make matters worse, so was Saix.

"Come on, you two should pose together." Demyx encouraged

"HEY!" Axel called out approaching the three. "Don't you have a report to rewrite? Stop trying to dodge your duty."

"You guys are mean!" Demyx cried out as he ran off.

_'So that's why he was talking to us.'_ Roxas groaned

"You guys too. You have a mission to do, don't you?" Axel asked as he pushed the two through the Corridor of Darkness with Roxas and Xion mouthing a "Thank you" To Axel. Axel took a glance to see Saix was still staring at them with a neutral expression.

_'Crap. Did he figure it out?'_ Axel groaned

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Sorry for the wait. I've had a bit of a writer's block for this story, plus the Holidays are busy as usual. Hopefully it's done for now.

So, I saw the new Remind trailer for Kingdom Hearts 3 and:

Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie were in it.

THANK YOU NOMURA!

Honestly, if you guys couldn't tell from me giving them more involvement in Of Key and Sword Kingdom Hearts, I do have a soft spot for the restoration Committee, and was disappointed that they weren't in 3. They were like a home base for Sora in Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2, and felt the most important side characters in the series. (Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Yen Sid I consider Main characters before anyone asks) Even more than Hayner, Pence, and Olette. At least to me. Heck, they helped Sora get started for his journey in the first place even more than Donald and Goofy did. I don't see Cloud or Tifa, still kind of wondering where they went, but at this point, I'm just glad we got those guys.

Also, you can play as the other Keyblade Wielders. That's cool.

So, will Remind be incorporated into the story? I doubt it. Nothing is set in stone for the KH3 arc yet, and at the moment, it's the furthest thing on my mind. I don't know what's going to be in it yet, and if it's just to set up for the next arc, then no. I believe I said before that Of Key and Sword Kingdom Hearts 3 is my plan to end the series, because I do want to eventually work on other projects. I don't know. I'll wait and see before I make any decisions. (Though, any info revealed may still be used obviously)

Anyway, Next chapter will be Xion getting her Keyblade. After that, we get to check on some other characters.

And as for when Xion will get anything from Corrin's blood, after she gets her Keyblade.

So, read and review and I will see you guys next time.


	10. Xion's Keyblade

Chapter 10 Xion's Keyblade

Day 96:

"That was a close one yesterday. Let's hurry and leave once we get our mission today." Roxas said and Xion nodded.

Saix approached the two.

"Two giant Heartless appeared in two separate locations. I need you both to split up and take them both out." Saix said

"Split up?" Roxas and Xion gasped

"Is that a problem?" Saix asked with a stare

"No…it's fine." Roxas and Xion mumbled

"I think you should let them go together." Axel called out resting on the nearby couch. "One of those heartless you're talking about was the one I saw at Beast's Castle, am I right? That thing is too tough for either of them to fight it solo. Let them take it out together, and I'll stall the other one for one of them to deal with tomorrow."

"I don't approve of your obvious attempt to bail them both out." Saix said

"Huh? Attempt to do what now?" Axel asked innocently.

Saix sighed. "Fine, but this is the last day. Starting tomorrow, you guys work separate. Understood?"

Roxas and Xion nodded nervously and went through the corridor.

* * *

Roxas and Xion arrived in the halls of Beast's Castle.

"Looks like Axel managed to give us an extra day back there." Roxas said

Xion tried to summon the Keyblade, but once again, nothing happened.

"What am I going to do? If I can't summon my Keyblade by tomorrow, Saix is going to find out and turn me into a dusk." Xion asked

"Xion." Roxas said worried

Xion then took a deep breath. "Roxas…thanks for everything."

Roxas looked confused

"By tomorrow, Saix will turn me into a dusk since I can't use a Keyblade." Xion explained

"That's not happening! If we can't get your Keyblade back, then let's leave together." Roxas said

"Leave together?" Xion asked confused

"Yeah. We can ask Axel to go as well." Roxas said

"I'm not so sure…" Xion muttered

"Say, I have an idea. Why don't you use my Keyblade?" Roxas asked

Xion looked confused

"Use my Keyblade for the day, and see if it reignites yours. It's worth a shot." Roxas said

"But then what will you use?" Xion asked

Roxas noticed a sword decoration on the wall. "This will do. And if all else, I can use my magic."

Xion slowly took the Kingdom Key. "It feels warm. It's like I'm holding hands with you."

"Don't make it sound weird!" Roxas cried

"Sorry." Xion cried

Roxas and Xion then went hunting for the Heartless until they approached the ballroom.

"This looks like a good place to look." Roxas said as he opened the door and the two went in.

The ballroom was huge. There was a second floor above, and a door to an outside balcony in the back.

In the center of the room, there was a giant version of the bad dog Heartless with a red coloring.

"The target! Let's go Xion!" Roxas declared as he rushed forward and slash the Heartless with his sword…

Only for the sword to break on contact.

"Uh oh." Roxas said meekly

The Mad Dog tackled Roxas away.

Xion then ran forward to strike as Roxas got up.

"I'll back you up with magic I guess." Roxas shouted "Fira!"

The Fireball hit the Mad Dog, causing it to recoil as Xion struck it with the Keyblade.

"Thundara!" Roxas shouted as the Heartless was struck by lightning. _'This magic upgrade is awesome!' _

"Roxas, let me finish this one!" Xion shouted

"By yourself?" Roxas cried out.

'I'm not alone. I have Roxas at my side.' Xion thought as new strength flowed within her. With a mighty sweep, she destroyed the Giant Heartless.

Xion approached Roxas wit the Kingdom Key held outward. "Here's your Keyblade back Roxas."

Roxas took back his Keyblade. "Did it help?"

"Let me try." Xion said

Roxas watched silently as Xion slowly held out her hand.

"J-Just be quite and give me a second." Xion suddenly stutter out

"I didn't say anything." Roxas said flatly

"Can you hold my hand please?" Xion asked

Roxas held her left hand as she focused on her right hand.

Suddenly, a second Kingdom Key appeared in her right hand.

"I…I DID IT!" Xion cheered

YOU DID IT XION!" Roxas also cheered

* * *

At the Clock Tower:

"So, how did it go?" Axel asked

Xion summoned her Keyblade.

"Great! That will help a lot." Axel said as Roxas and Xion sat down.

"How was your mission?" Roxas asked

"A pain! That heartless wouldn't sit still." Axel moaned

"Is it tough?" Roxas asked

"No, just annoying." Axel said

"I see. Thank you, Axel." Roxas said

"Sure." Axel waved as the three ate Ice Cream.

* * *

Meanwhile by the mansion:

"Are you sure we should move here?" A girl in white asked

"I understand why you would be concerned. This world is usually occupied by the Organization. But we can't stay in Castle Oblivion. That world is a second base to them and the maze-like structure won't keep them away for much longer." A man wrapped in bandages said

"If you say so." The girl said still unsure.

"I still need a good computer to monitor Sora's recovery and track the Organization's movements. Places like Destiny Island and Traverse Town don't have such a thing, and Hollow Bastion is out of the question for many reasons." The man said

"Yeah. With people's memories of Sora currently fading, his friends there would likely go into shock." The girl said

"That, and Xemnas is known to visits the Castle's basement and he is the last person we need to run into at the moment." The man said

"Do you think Sora can beat him?" The girl asked

"That's strange coming from you Namine. You of all people should know that. Back at Castle Oblivion, I monitored Sora's journey while guiding Riku. He proved to be a boy that can concur all the odds. Him and his brother may be the key we need to finally overpower Xemnas. Riku and Silas are strong, but they are not strong enough on their own even with the King. We need Sora and Corrin as well." The man said. "Any more questions Namine?"

"No DIZ." Namine said

"Then let us get started. I must get back to monitoring the Organization. Some of their members seems to be keeping their eyes on a particular world. Corrin's home world." DIZ said.

* * *

Castle Oblivion:

"I think that's the last of DIZ's stuff." Silas said. His hair was slightly longer, but mostly was unchanged aside from the Organization cloak he now wore.

"Good. I want to get out of this castle as soon as possible." Riku said. He currently had his hood up.

"I won't argue with that." Silas said pulling up his own hood as the two left the empty white castle.

* * *

Day 97:

Lobby Room:

"So, you want to see it?" Xion asked Xigbar and Demyx.

"What are talking about poppet?" Xigbar asked

Xion summoned her Keyblade. "Tah-dah!"

"Aww. It looks just like Roxas. How boring." Demyx complained

"Yep. It's just like Roxas's." Xion cheered

"Xion seems pretty happy now that she got her Keyblade back." Roxas said as he and Axel watched Xion from the other side of the room.

"Well, considering tat she was about to become a dusk if she didn't, could you blame her?" Axel asked

Xion was constantly waving her Keyblade in the air happily.

"Stop waving that thing around. It's not a toy." Xigbar scolded

"Sorry." Xion said finally calming down.

"Kids." Xigbar groaned

"All right everyone. Let's get moving. Lord Xemnas has called us for a special meeting." Saix called out.

* * *

Alter of Naught:

"The time has arrived." Xemnas said as he looked up into the sky. "At long last, we see the before us the great collection of hearts."

In the sky was a giant moon in the shape of a heart.

"Hearts full of rage, hate, sadness, and bliss. Shinning down upon us is the crystallization of all hearts. Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas declared "It is the promise of a new world."

Xemnas turned to face the others.

"My friends, let us gain more power to concur the human heart, and claim it as our own. Let us remember why we are here, and what we hope to achieve. Hearts shall be gathered, and made our own. Hearts never again, shall have power over us." Xemnas said

* * *

Twilight Town:

"All this fighting, I wonder what it's for." Roxas said as the three ate ice cream.

"Come on, you know what it's for. We have to complete the great Kingdom Hearts. You saw it to, didn't you?" Axel asked

"But what is Kingdom Hearts?" Roxas asked

"It's the gathering place of hearts, isn't it?" Xion asked

"It's where all those hearts that get released by you two ends up. Once enough is gathered, we can finally get hearts of our own." Axel said

"A heart of our own." Xion pondered

"Is a heart all that important?" Roxas asked

"You wondering about it now?" Axel asked

"Well, I never had a heart, so I don't know what it's like to even have one." Roxas said

"Well, that's why we fight. So we can find out what it's about. All we have now are memories more or less." Axel said

"Okay." Roxas said

"Well, if you need more ideas, what do you want to do when we get our hearts?" Axel asked

"The three of us to live together." Roxas said

"Live together?" Axel asked surprised

"Yeah. Once Kingdom Hearts is complete, we can live together." Roxas said. "It will be fun. We can eat ice cream all day."

"Can you imagine us doing anything else aside from eating ice cream all day?" Axel asked

"Nope." Roxas and Xion immediately said together.

"Well, there is more to life than just Ice Cream you know. You know, like fighting over stupid stuff?" Axel said

"You think so huh?" Roxas pondered

"And that's also if we don't disappear before Kingdom Hearts is complete." Axel added as Roxas and Xion looked horrified at Axel. "Hey, blame reality."

Roxas and Xion were muttering to themselves while Axel surpassed a laugh. "Their faces are priceless." He whispered

"I still want that dream to come true. Are you in Axel?" Roxas asked hopefully

"…Sure. I'm in." Axel said. _'It's never boring around these two. I can laugh like I have a heart.'_

Roxas and Xion cheered

"But we first have to complete Kingdom Hearts." Axel said

"I can't wait to fight over stupid stuff!" Roxas cheered as Axel facepalmed

_'Live together huh? That's not such a bad idea.'_ Axel thought

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Well, Xion now has her Keyblade. I guess? Based on something Riku says later makes me wonder, but I'll deal with that when it comes.

Anyway, I do plan on cutting a bit more to Riku and Silas from here on out. I honestly have more fun writing them than I do writing Roxas and Xion. Though I can't wait to get back to Sora and Corrin to be honest. Patients Golden. You'll get to Of Key and Sword Kingdom Hearts 2 one day.

On last note: Roxas won't be going to Halloween Town, but Xion will. (Though I am not doing the full story of that world, because I don't want to be reminded of Leechgrave)

Well, next chapter Roxas travels to Olympus Colosseum and Riku and Silas put a plan in action. Stay tuned.


	11. Dragon Mask

Chapter 11 A Dragon Mask

Day 98:

Wanted: Organization Imposters!

We have received reports of a pair of individuals masquerading as members of the Organization. If spotted you are to apprehend immediately.

"An imposter?" Roxas asked

"So, are they going around, doing bad stuff in the organization's name? I hope not." Xion said **(AN: Oh the Irony XD)**

"The Dusks are currently looking more into it as we speak. If you do spot them, you are to apprehend them immediately. Aside from partners, all members are being sent to different worlds today, so if you see anyone else in a black coat, capture them. Understood?" Saix informed approaching the two.

The two nodded.

"Good. As I promised, you two will be doing missions today separately." Saix informed the two Keyblade wielders.

The two nodded again.

"Xion. You will go take out the other big Heartless. Roxas, you will be with Xigbar to do recon on a new world." Saix informed

"Got it. See you later Roxas." Xion said happily as she left.

"Xion sure is an eager beaver. If she keeps this up, I'll look like a slacker in comparison." Demyx commented

"You look like a slacker compared to anyone." Saix said annoyed

Roxas felt a hand on his head.

"Hey Tiger. Ready to go?" Xigbar asked

"Tiger, don't call me that!" Roxas cried

"You prefer Kiddo?" Xigbar asked

"I HATE BOTH!" Roxas cried out as they walked through the corridor of darkness.

* * *

Inside the Corridor of Darkness:

"Hey Xigbar. What do you think about those imposters?" Roxas asked

"You curious?" Xigbar asked "I bet you'd get a big bonus for capturing at least one of them."

"I don't care about that. I'm just wondering why they want to pretend to be us." Roxas said

"Who knows. Maybe they want to join us." Xigbar shrugged

"Join us?" Roxas asked

"Look Kiddo. We members of the Organization are the Cream of the Crop for Nobodies." Xigbar said

'Did he just call himself the Cream of the Crop?' Roxas thought. "But if he wants to join us, why not let them. We did lose half of our members at Castle Oblivion, and having more will complete Kingdom Hearts faster, right?"

Xigbar laughed. "As if. That's the trouble about kids."

"HEY!" Roxas shouted.

* * *

Roxas and Xigbar arrived at the gates to the Olympus Colosseum.

"Well, it's not as hot as Agrabah, I'll give it that." Xigbar said

"It's huge. What do you think they do here?" Roxas asked

"This place is supposed to be an arena where heroes train and battle one another." Xigbar said

"That's pretty cool." Roxas said

"Maybe you should try out." Xigbar teased

"Our missions are supposed to be covert." Roxas said

"Whatever." Xigbar said as the two entered the Colosseum.

As soon as they entered, Phil, who was currently relaxing with a book spotted Roxas.

"Ventus? Is that you?" Phil asked. "What's with the weird coat?"

"Huh? I'm not Ventus." Roxas said. Who was Ventus?

"Really? You look just like him. Maybe a relative?" Phil asked

"I don't even know a Ventus." Roxas claimed

"He was a Keyblade wielder I met about 10 years ago." Phil said.

"Keyblade? Like this?" Roxas asked summoning his blade.

"Sort of. Its appearance wasn't so…basic." Phil said causing Roxas to glare at him. _'Still, there is something familiar about that blade.' _Phil thought. "Anyway, how would you like to be a hero?"

"Huh? A hero? Actually I…" Roxas began before Phil cut him off.

"No need to be modest. Let's get started." Phil said pulling the reluctant Roxas.

"Hey Xigbar!" Roxas called out only to find Xigbar gone. _'He ditched me!'_ He mentally screamed

* * *

Meanwhile in Halloween Town:

_"I want you to deal with the other large Heartless that you were supposed to deal with before. Axel managed to pin it down in the outskirts of a place called Halloween Town. Find it and eliminate it." _Saix's voice rang in Xion's head.

"Now that I got my Keyblade, I have nothing to worry about." Xion sang as she looked around her location. She was avoiding the actual town do avoid being seen as she crossed a bridge that lead to a rather empty place.

"There's something familiar about this place." Xion muttered as a flash of a boy in a Vampire outfit sealed a Giant Keyhole on the ground by shooting a beam to the moon.

Xion shook the thought away. For now, she needed to find the target.

And soon enough, it appeared. The Heartless was designed like a knight in silver and grey armor with blue underneath and the heartless emblems on its shoulders. Its head was similar to the soldier heartless and its arms were two blades that looked to be made of ice.

I guess that's my target." Xion said as she readied herself for combat. The Chill Reaper charged at her and swung one of its blades at Xion who blocked it with her Keyblade. Xion backflipped away and charged at the enemy slashing it. The Chill Reaper stumbled, but recoiled and summoned several ice pillars around itself to make Xion jump away.

The Chill Reaper then started to spin with its blades extended outwards and charged at Xion. Xion blocked the attack, but was sent flying.

"This thing is too tough. What can I do." Xion groaned as she got up. "Roxas and Axel helped me so much to get back my Keyblade, and I won't just up and die like that so quickly."

A dragon mask appeared on Xion's face as she charged at the enemy. The Chill Reaper attacked, but Xion dodged it and slashed the Heartless. Her left arm then changed into a scale-like color as it turned into a lance-like shape and impaled the Heartless as it then recalled back and formed a jaw-like shape and fired a blast of water at the Heartless blowing it away. The Chill Reaper fell to the ground defeated as Xion gave it one last strike with the Keyblade, destroying it and releasing the Heart.

The mask disappeared leaving a confused Xion. "What was that?"

"Hey you!" A small voice called out.

Xion turned to see three kids. One dressed like a witch, one like a devil, and one like a skeleton.

"Catch." The devil boy said as he tossed a red pumpkin at Xion.

"WAHH!" Xion screamed as the pumpkin exploded on her.

The three laughed as they ran away

"Why did they do that?" Xion cried as she was covered in soot.

* * *

"Come on Roxas, feel the burn!" Phil shouted

"Why is this happening? Roxas cried as he was forced to continue doing Push ups with Phil sitting on top of him. Eventually Roxas collapsed.

"At first, I thought you were just compact, but it seems like you need to increase your muscle mass. Why don't we cool down for now? Get yourself something to eat. My advice though is to eat healthy. So avoid sweets like chocolate and Ice Cream for a while." Phil said

"NOOOOOOOO!" Roxas cried

* * *

Xion was washing the soot off her face by the river. She gets enough crap from Saix, she figured coming home covered in soot wasn't going to help.

As she looked into her reflection, she remembered what happened in her fight with the Chill Reaper. She put up her hand to her face and the mask appeared once again.

"What is this mask?" Xion asked herself. "Maybe Axel has an idea."

With that, she got up and started to head back.

As she pasted by the town, she caught a glimpse of something hanging in the square. Sneakily, she snuck in and what she saw was a shock to her.

It was a giant recreation of her mask, but bigger and covered in other decorations. This left her shocked

"What is with that mask? Could it be a connection to my past?" Xion asked herself.

With that, she hurried up and left. She needed to talk to Axel.

* * *

After a long day in training, Roxas slowly walked outside to see Xigbar.

"How was hero training kiddo?" Xigbar asked

"YOU DITCHED ME!" Roxas shouted

"Hey, you said our mission has to be covert. I'm not being dragged down because you got spotted." Xigbar teased

Roxas just glared at him.

"Hey cheer up. That training must have made you stronger. That will be helpful for future missions. And while you were doing that, I got the report of this world done for Saix, so we can leave." Xigbar said

"Fine. But next time could you at least…"

Xigbar silenced Roxas by covering his mouth. He pointed to the left for Roxas to look.

There was a person in a black coat. Walking around until he spotted Roxas and Xigbar.

"There isn't supposed to be anyone here but you and me." Xigbar said

The man turned and ran.

"And that seals it." Xigbar said summoning his arrow guns.

"The imposter!" Roxas called out as he summoned his Keyblade and the two gave chase.

* * *

Clock Tower:

"Hey, Xion!" Axel greeted

"Hey, where's Roxas?" Xion asked

"Must be running late." Axel said eating his Ice Cream. "So, how did your mission go?"

"Tough. I thought you said the Heartless was easy." Xion frowned

"It was. Didn't you use fire magic?" Axel asked

"Fire magic?" Xion asked

"It was an ice-based enemy. And you two got a magic upgrade recently if I recall. Some good Fira spells would have easily melted that Heartless." Axel said

"Oh…I forgot." Xion said sheepishly.

"You Forgot?" Axel asked surprised

"I guess I was too happy to get my Keyblade back that I forgot about my magic." Xion said

"Xion, that's dangerous. Look, I get that you're happy that you got your Keyblade back, but your magic is important to. Don't forget it in a situation like that. You'll get yourself killed." Axel scolded

"Sorry." Xion said

"Just be careful next time." Axel said and Xion nodded

"By the way Axel, do you know of a mask like this?" Xion asked summoning her mask much to Axel's shock.

"How did you…" Axel began

"When I was fighting that Heartless, it just appeared. There was even a big decoration of the mask in the town nearby. Axel, do you think that this mask could have something to do with my past?" Xion asked

Axel was silent, still in a bit of shock before he shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't know about the one you saw in town, probably just a decoration. But as for that mask, I have seen someone use it before." Axel said

"You have?" Xion asked

"Yeah. He had could summon that mask to unleash new attacks, but I doubt you came from him. As you know, we Nobodies are born when a person of a strong heart and will becomes a Heartless, but to my knowledge, that guy never became one. Not to mention he's a guy. To my knowledge, Nobodies don't change genders from their original." Axel said

"Maybe a sister then?" Xion asked

"To my knowledge, he doesn't have one. Nor could he even use the Keyblade." Axel said

"Still, I wonder why I have that power then." Xion asked

"I honestly can't tell you." Axel said. _'I wonder if she can turn into a full dragon like Corrin could. I hope not.'_ Axel thought to himself.

"I wonder what Roxas is doing." Xion wondered as the two ate their Ice Cream.

* * *

Xigbar fired at the mysterious figure who managed to dodge roll away.

"Roxas! Pincer attack!" Xigbar called out.

"Got it!" Roxas said getting in front of the man.

"Don't move!" Xigbar ordered

The man tried to open a corridor of darkness, but Xigbar was already ahead of him.

"As if!" Xigbar called out as he fired at the man, some of the bullets hitiing him.

"Roxas, take him down!" Xigbar called out.

Roxas whacked the man on the head with his Keyblade, causing him to fall to the floor.

"All right imposter, what are you after?" Xigbar asked as he removed the imposter's hood.

Only to reveal…Demyx.

"Oww! That hurt you guys!" Demyx cried.

"Demyx?" Xigbar asked slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I didn't think that this place was going to be investigated, so I come here to you know, relax?" Demyx said

"You use this as your slacking area?" Xigbar asked more annoyed

"Why did you have your hood on Demyx? You know we're suppose to be on the lookout for the imposters." Roxas asked

"Because the sun's really bright and I didn't want to get a sunburn." Demyx said

A large tick mark appeared on Xigbar's head and his Arrow-Guns could be heard in the distance.

* * *

Twilight Town:

"How?" DIZ asked behind his monitor

"What's wrong?" Silas asked

"Something is interfering with Sora's memory circuits. If this continues, it will stop all together." Namine said

"Our time is limited." DIZ said as he turned to Riku and Silas. "It is likely that Sora's Nobody is causing this. Go and investigate!"

Both nodded and headed out.

"Be safe." Namine called out causing the two to wave in response.

"So, how are we going to find this Nobody? It's not like we can just storm the Organization's world." Silas asked

"I have an idea." Riku said as he whistled

Pluto came to him. The two found him shortly after the separated from King Mickey, after the fight at Castle Oblivion.

"The king's dog?" Silas asked

"We can't go in there to find out, but Pluto can. Right boy?" Riku asked patting the dog on the head.

The dog barked in agreement.

Riku smiled under his hood. "Good boy."

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Can anyone just imagine someone telling Roxas and/or Xion that they aren't allowed to eat Ice Cream?

Anyway, Xion got the Dragon Fang power. And before anyone asks, no she can't turn full dragon.

It is said that Hoshido and Nohr are decedents of the Dawn and Dusk Dragon respectively, however they can't turn into dragons. My guess is that they don't have enough Dragon blood to do that. Sure they can activate the Dragon Viens, but to turn full dragon? It doesn't seem possible. Corrin is a direct descendant being Anaknos's child rather than his descendants. So my guess is that at some point down the blood line, the Royal Families don't sustain enough Dragon Blood to transform, and Xion is the same in not having enough Dragon Blood inside her to transform.

Either way, next time Roxas and Xion celebrate their first Vacation. Stay tuned.


	12. Vacation

Chapter 12 Vacation

Xion and Axel were busy fighting Heartless in Twilight Town. As Xion took out another Heartless, Axel's thoughts went drifting to this morning with Saix.

* * *

_"Ever heard of knocking?" Axel asked annoyed as Saix entered his room._

_"Tell me, what has Xion been doing?" Saix asked_

_"Why?" Axel asked_

_"You two seem pretty close." Saix said_

_"I don't spy on her though." Axel retorted. "What do you want anyway?"_

_"I am sending you on a mission with Xion today." Saix said_

_"And you had to tell me this personally because?" Axel asked_

_"I want to also monitor Xion's progress and report it to me." Saix said_

_"Is she supposed to do something?" Axel asked_

_"It isn't as bad as it sounds. Just observe her fighting behavior and report it to me. Understood?" Saix asked_

_"Fine." Axel sighed._

* * *

Back to the present:

"Saix. What are you hiding?" Axel whispered as Xion took out the last remaining Heartless.

_'Her fighting style is almost just like Roxas. Guess it makes sense since they use the same weapon. But why does she have Corrin's mask?'_ Axel thought.

"That takes care of that Axel." Xion said snapping him back into reality.

"Sorry to zone out like that." Axel apologies

"It's fine. I need to make up for my time with the lack of a Keyblade." Xion said

"Well, don't overdo it." Axel said

Suddenly a figure approached the two at quick speed and tackled Xion much to Axel's shock.

"Xion! Are you…wait it's just a dog?" Axel asked seeing it was a yellow dog that tackled Xion.

Xion opened her eyes and saw the dog. Before anything else could be said, she was immediately up and hugging the dog.

"EEEEEE!" She squealed

"Hey Xion, if you're too nice to him, he'll follow you home." Axel said

"But I can't help it! He's too cute." Xion cried as the dog started to lick her causing her to laugh. It was then Xion noticed a piece of paper under the dog's collar.

"What's this?" Xion asked grabbing the paper and opening it up. "Please take care of me. Woof!" She read. She then turned to Axel. "Hey Axel?"

"Forget it!" Axel said

"What? But I haven't asked yet." Xion cried.

"You want to make him the Organization's pet. Right? Well, forget it. Do you relly think Saix will allow it?" Axel asked

Xion groaned. She knew Axel had a point. "Sorry puppy. I'm so sorry." She said with tears in her eyes.

Axel sighed. "But I guess there is no harm in asking." Axel relented causing Xion to gasp

"Thank you, Axel!" She cheered.

"Hey, don't go thanking me. We still don't know if we can even keep him." Axel reminded. With that, the two summoned a corridor of darkness to take Pluto home. Little did ether of them know was that there was a small device under the back of Pluto's collar. Above where Xion and Axel just where, Silas and Riku looked down from above. Riku holding a radar in his hand.

"Good luck Pluto. We're counting on you." Riku said

"So how does that thing work again?" Silas asked pointing to the radar.

"The device on Pluto's collar connects to this think so we can listen in and pinpoint Sora's nobody." Riku sighed having had to explain it several times already.

"It's so strange though. This technology is well beyond anything at home." Silas said

"My home wasn't exactly technology advanced either you know." Riku pointed out.

"Fair enough." Silas admitted

* * *

Back at The World That Never Was:

Saix stared at the dog Axel and Xion brought home.

"…Fine." Saix said

"Wait, what?" Axel asked shocked

"Seriously? That's great! Come on puppy, let's go find Roxas!" Xion said as the two ran off.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with Saix?" Axel joked

"We used to play with a dog." Saix said causing Axel to blink.

"Wow. I didn't think you had any of those memories left." Axel laughed

"In exchange, I want you to return to Castle Oblivion soon." Saix added

"WHAT?! YOU JERK!" Axel cried realizing he was set up.

"How was Xion today?" Saix asked

"Huh? She was fine. Nothing out of the ordinary of what she does." Axel said

"If there are any changes, report them to me immediately." Saix said.

* * *

Day 118

"Roxas wake up!" Xion said happily

Roxas opened his eyes slowly and glanced at the clock. "We don't have to work for another hour. Let me sleep."

"We have the day off today!" Xion cheered as Pluto barked

"Day off?" Roxas asked confused

Small Meeting Room:

"Okay. So now we begin the meeting of what we are going to do for our first ever day off!" Xion ordered to Roxas and Axel. Roxas looked on with a confused expression, while Axel looked like he was ready to go back to bed.

"Look Xion, when you get a day off, you just do what you want. You don't need to talk it over." Axel sighed

"Well, what do you want to do Axel?" Xion asked curiously.

"Sleep, and then roll over and sleep some more." Axel said much to Xion's shock

"What did you do on your last day off?" She asked

"I don't remember. I probably slept." Axel sighed

Xion immediately got into Axel's face.

"ARE YOU REALLY OKAY WITH THAT?! YOU DON'T REGRET IT?! YOU DON'T FIND IT EXTREMELY UNFULFILLING TO THINK TO YOURSELF AT THE END OF THE DAY AND ASK 'WHAT DID I DO TODAY? NOTHING!'" Xion shouted

"Okay, I get it!" Axel cried

As Xion caught her breath from all that shouting, Axel sighed. "Days off are meant for relaxing though. There is nothing wrong with sleeping."

"Okay, so first we need a list of what we're going to do today!" Xion declared

"She's ignoring me." Axel muttered

"So, any ideas?" Xion asked

"I want to sleep." Axel cried

"Roxas?" Xion asked

"I've never had a day off before. What is everyone else doing?" Roxas asked

"Well…" Axel began.

* * *

Xigbar was sleeping

Xaldin was getting his hair done

Saix was issuing orders to the Dusks. (AKA Working on his day off)

Demyx was playing his sitar

Luxord was playing with his cards

Xemnas was watching over his Kingdom Hearts

* * *

"No…It's all wrong." Xion cried

"Like I said. People can spend the day how they want." Axel sighed

"Well, what do you want to do Xion?" Roxas asked

Xion started to think.

"I'll go with you today, so speak up." Axel sighed

* * *

AT the Clock tower.

"I've always wanted to eat Ice Cream with you guys all day." Xion cheered. She brought a tub of 30 Sea Salt Ice Cream bars.

"Isn't this what we always do?" Axel asked

Xion gasped. "You're right!"

"Forget it. Let's just eat the Ice Cream before it melts." Axel said

* * *

5 bars each later:

"This is starting to get hard." Roxas groaned as he and Xion were getting a brain freeze.

"Pass me another." Axel said unaffected by the Ice Cream much to the twos shock.

"Pass it over here Olette!" Hayner called out.

The three looked down to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette playing Frisbee.

"What are they doing?" Roxas asked

"My guess is that they are on Summer Vacation." Axel said

"Summer Vacation?" Roxas and Xion asked

"It's a dream come true. A whole month off." Axel said

"A MONTH?! I could barely fill a day." Roxas cried

"Well, they get little help. Their teachers dish out plenty of Homework. Trust me. It's over before you blink." Axel said. "Most of the time though, they blow it off till the last minute and work with their friends to do their Homework together."

"That sounds fun." Xion said

"I guess I can do a week at best." Roxas said

* * *

A few hours later:

"Tomorrow is back to work." Axel said

"Yeah." Roxas and Xion said

"Before I forget, I'm going to be gone for a while on recon." Axel said

"Where?" Roxas asked

"Can't tell." Axel said

"Why not?" Xion cried

"Classified." Axel said

"Aren't we friends?" Roxas asked

"Even friends have dark secrets they want to keep hidden. Got it memorized?" Axel asked

Roxas and Xion looked horrified.

"I'm kidding. But I seriously can't tell, or else Saix will get on my case." Axel said. "Though that being said. I do have my own secrets."

"I don't." Roxas said

"Really?" Axel teased

"Really!" Roxas assured

"I hope we get another vacation soon." Xion said as she watched the sunset.

* * *

Word That Never Was:

"That dog has the right Idea." Axel said passing Pluto who was asleep. Axel waved goodbye to the two as they all headed for bed.

"What took you?" Saix asked as Axel passed him by.

"Hey, it's my vacation. If you want to spend the entire day working, then you have my pity." Axel said

"You're letting yourself get too attached to them." Saix warned

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Axel dismissed

"You know nothing. Are you trying to ruin our plans?" Saix asked

"Hey, I thought I was following them pretty well." Axel said

"You've changed." Saix said as he left.

"…You're the one who's changed." Axel said

_'I can't understand it. Why is he so attached to them?'_ Saix asked himself as he walked down the halls to a certain room. _'It's one thing for him to keep coddling Roxas…'_ Saix knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Xion. _'But why is he so fixated on this puppet?'_

"I have orders directly from Lord Xemnas. We have obtained information on one of the imposters. You are to go to Beasts Castle at once. Failure will not be tolerated. Understood?" Saix asked

"Understood." Xion nodded.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So, am I back from my hiatus? Sadly no. I just remembered that I had already written this chapter and figured I'd edit it and post it to give you guys something.

And for those who don't know: I hit a major writers block for this story. Several things just happened and I lost the mood to write for this at the moment. I am trying to get it back, but just need a break from Kingdom Hearts for a bit. This story will NOT be discontinued though. I have put too much thought in it to just give up.

Anyway, on to the chapter itself.

I know that in the game Roxas meets Hayner and the gang for the first time, but I kind of liked the manga version better. For Roxas's relationship with those three, he sees it like an ideal friendship and wants to learn more from them, but can't approach. AT least, that's my opinion on it.

Also, I love Xion freaking out over a vacation day. It was adorable.

Next chapter Xion faces off against Riku for the first time. Review and Follow and I will see you guys then.


	13. Xion vs Riku

Chapter 13 Xion vs Riku

Xion walked down the long bridge that lead to the Beast's Castle. Her mission was simple. Find the Imposter and bring him in. Simple right? Maybe not. Still, Xion's thoughts were currently on Saix instead.

_'Saix is always looking down on me. He treats me like an object.'_ Xion growled. _'I mean I know I'm a Nobody, so I can't expect to be treated like a real person. Not only that but I don't remember when I was human. Without my Keyblade, I'm no better than a mindless dummy.' _Xion then blinked. "HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DUMMY?!" she shouted to no one. _'Still, these orders came from Lord Xemnas himself. If I can pull this off, he has to admit I'm worth something. No more 'Ifs' I will do this! Show yourself imposter!'_ Xion thought determined

As if right on cue, a hooded figure with a bat-like sword landed behind her much to Xion's shock.

"The imposter!" Xion declared as she readied for battle.

Before Xion could act, the Imposter was already on the offense. He swung his blade that while Xion was able to block, the force sent her flying back.

"He's tough." She muttered

"I have nothing against you in general, but I can't allow his Nobody roam free." The imposter said much to Xion's shock and confusion

The Imposter continued his assault on her. She was able to keep up but was starting to wear out while the Imposter seemed like he wasn't breaking a sweat.

"You're not half bad I guess." The Imposter said

_'He's playing with me.'_ Xion thought in shock and anger.

Xion gave a swing but the Imposter dodged it. Still, his hood came off to reveal a boy with long silver hair and a blindfold on.

_'Who is this guy, and…why do I feel like I know him?'_ Xion thought

She didn't have time to think further as the imposter attacked again. With blinding speed, he gave a slash that knocked Xion's Keyblade out of her hands and she fell to the floor.

"You're coming with me." Riku said

Riku lifted her hood, then lifted his blindfold to see. His blue eye widened at what he saw as he jumped back in shock.

"Your face. Who are you? And why do you have a Keyblade?" Riku demanded

"You tell me first. Why you are dressed as one of us?" Xion shot back as she glared back at him.

"To make sure that my best friend, sleeps in peace." Riku said as he walked up to the Keyblade Xion dropped and picked it up examining it. After a second he frowned.

"I don't know who you are suppose to be but, you can't fight fire with sparks." Riku said

"Huh?" Xion asked

"I can feel it. This Keyblade is a sham. Worthless." Riku said as he tossed the Keyblade beside her.

Xion looked insulted. "My Keyblade is not a sham." She growled. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT?!"

Xion jumped up and grabbed her Keyblade. _'You don't know anything!' _Instinctively, she donned her dragon mask much to Riku's surprise.

"How does she?" Riku whispered as he got ready for the attack.

Xion swung forward with a powerful swing that Riku blocked. Her arm grew scales and turned into a lance that tried to jab Riku, but he dodged it. Her arm then turned into a mouth and fired a blast of water at Riku. Riku slashed the ball causing it to explode.

"I got him." Xion cheered.

"Seems you're still a novice at that attack. His packed way more power." Riku said appearing behind her.

"Wha? Xion umped in shock. She tried to attack, but Riku dodged and gave a slam with his arm into her side causing her to fall.

"Find a new crowd. Trust me. Those guys are bad news." Riku said as he dismissed his blade and walked away.

"Why? You're the real sham!" Xion called out causing Riku to chuckle.

"Fair enough. You could say that I am, the biggest Nobody around." Riku said as he walked off

Xion could only scream. She failed in her mission…Badly.

* * *

Day 149:

"That's strange. Xion isn't here today." Roxas said

"Maybe she's running late?" Axel asked as they ate Ice Cream.

"This isn't like her though." Roxas said worried

"Sometimes our missions take longer than normal. I mean you've been on one before, right?" Axel asked

"True." Roxas admitted. His mission to the Olympus Colosseum took way longer than any other mission he had to do. Even when he had to perform double duty when Xion lost her Keyblade.

* * *

In the Round Room:

"Report." Xemnas ordered as he and Saix stared at Xion from their seats.

"I went to the Beasts Castle, and I confronted the imposter. We fought, and I lost." Xion reported "I am terribly sorry."

She expected Saix to scold her or punish her, but instead, he just shrugged

"It doesn't matter. I always knew you were a defect." Saix said

That stung.

* * *

Later in Xion's room:

"It doesn't matter. I always knew you were a defect." Saix's voice continuously rang in her head.

"It hurts." She said. "They've given up on me."

As she rolled over in her bed, her thoughts drifted to the imposter.

"I don't know who you're supposed to be but, you can't fight fire with sparks. I can feel it. This Keyblade is a sham. Worthless." Riku's voice rang.

"Who is he?" Xion asked

* * *

Day 150:

"Please. Give me another chance." Roxas heard Xion plead. He turned to see her talking to Saix

"Forget it. We can't afford to waste any more chances with you. Now get onto your mission." Saix ordered as he walked away.

"Xion!" Roxas called out.

Xion saw Roxas and gasped. Ten she just ran away much to Roxas's shock.

"Hey, wait!" Xion called out.

"Roxas, there you are." Xaldin said approaching the boy. "Let's get moving. You're with me today." He said.

Roxas glanced to where Xion ran off to, before turning to Xaldin. "Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile in the streets of The World That Never Was:

Riku was walking down the streets, still thinking of his encounter with Xion.

_'Who was that girl? How could she use Corrin's attack? Why did she look like Kairi?'_ Riku thought.

"Hey, Riku!" Silas called out.

Riku looked to see Silas and Pluto approaching him.

"I got Pluto. Did you get Sora's Nobody?" Silas asked

Riku shook his head. "No. They sent someone else."

"That sucks. What do we do now? Send Pluto back undercover?" Silas asked

"No. I don't want to continue the risk of the leader figuring out that he's King Mickey's dog." Riku said remembering that Mickey said once that he saw the Organization's leader and he looked familiar to him.

"So, what do we do then?" Silas asked

"Let's go talk to Namine. I have some questions to ask her." Riku said

"Something about the Nobody you fought?" Silas asked

Riku nodded. "She had a Keyblade, or some replica that posed as a Keyblade." Riku said remembering how he felt nothing when holding that girl's blade in comparison to when he held Sora's Keyblade back at Hollow Bastion. "Her face reminded me of Kairi and she was somehow able to use one of Corrin's dragon techniques."

"What? How? Why didn't you capture her?" Silas asked shocked

"Sorry. I was too shocked at what I saw that it didn't cross my mind." Riku admitted a bit ashamed. Now that he thought about it, he probably should have captured her regardless.

"Well, no use crying over spilled milk. Let's head back to base before a dusk spots us." Silas said and Riku nodded.

"Let's go Pluto." Riku said as Pluto happily followed.

* * *

And that's a wrap.

I can't begin to apologies for my lack of updates to this story. I do admit that part of it is rather petty, (Long story short, I need to stay away from the Vs community with how I tend to act) but I also ran into a bit of a burn out on Kingdom Hearts. That and Life is well...life. It's been a bit frustrating as of late though it has cooled down recently. All of that combined just made a bad writers block.

But I do appreciate the love you guys have for this story. I really do. I will try and get this fan-fiction moving again but it will likely be slower than normal. I will finish it though.

Now onto this chapter. In terms of Xion's Keyblade, it really wouldn't surprise me if it truly was fake when you think about how she got it. Remember that she only has it because she is a replica of Roxas. Kind of think of Data Sora from ReCoded. His Keyblade at first was also a fake, but he eventually got a real one. I feel Xion is the same. With the nature of how she got it, and her heart is still developing, it's likely impossible that she had a true Keyblade like Roxas and Sora had in 358/2 Days. Still seems capable of doing similar things though. (At least in collecting Hearts)

Anyway, Next chapter Roxas takes Xaldin to the Beasts Castle while wondering what's eating Xion. Stay tuned.

Guest: While I may have to stop for a while at times, I won't let this Fanfiction die. I put too much thought into it to just up and abandon it.

Ed: (Sorry for the late reply) And to you as well. As for your question, Corrin yes, Silas no. I'm not giving everyone a Keyblade.

Reader: Thank You. I completely agree with you on Corrin's Keyblade. That was my intention to wait on Corrin getting a Keyblade rather than tossing it to him like a lot of Kingdom Hearts Crossovers like to do. I like it when these guys earn a Keyblade rather than just getting it. It's why Sora, Riku, and Lea are my favorite Keyblade wielders in the series. As for your review in chapter 11: Xion doesn't have much of Corrin's blood inside of her so it won't really affect her final form much.


	14. A Girl's Buttons

Chapter 14 A Girl's Buttons

Roxas and Xaldin exited out of a corridor of darkness to the inside of the Beasts Castle.

"Hmph." Xaldin grunted. "This is still as dark and empty as ever. It's practically a cave. A fitting home for a beast."

"You mean the castle's master?" Roxas asked

"You've seen him then? Every inch a monster." Xaldin said

"So, you've done a little exploring here on your own, then?" Roxas asked

"Correct. I suspect that it was some kind of spell that left him in this state." Xaldin said

"A spell?" Roxas asked

"According to the data we collected, he was originally born a human, though the exact sequence of events is unclear. Still, that spell was truly the reason he is forced to live as that…thing." Xaldin said

"Wow, that can't be fun." Roxas said

"We are here to analyze, not sympathize. Let's begin hunting for clues." Xaldin said

"I think the Beast's room was that way." Roxas said pointing towards the Western wing.

"We will save the Beast's room for last. For now, let us investigate the rest of the castle. There may be other clues scattered about." Xaldin said

"If you say so." Roxas said as the two headed deeper in.

As they walked towards the stairs, Roxas noticed claw marks on the walls and pillars.

"Did the Beast make these?" Roxas asked

Xaldin nodded. "It seems like he was fighting a losing battle."

The two headed up the stairs and into the ballroom.

"Xion and I have been in this room before. I think it's the brightest room in the castle." Roxas said

"For now it is. But soon it will be consumed by darkness along with the Beast's despair." Xaldin noted

"What is with this big open room anyway?" Roxas asked

"It's a ballroom. A lovely one at that." Xaldin admitted

"What is it used for?" Roxas asked

"Usually to hold large formal parties called balls. Still, this is no place for a creature such as our host, and it seems that he agrees with me." Xaldin said

"What makes you say that?" Roxas asked

"Look around. While there maybe Heartless here, there are no claw marks like in the rest of the castle, or any damage that would indicate a fight or struggle. It seems as though the Beast is avoiding this room." Xaldin said "Come, we have more castle grounds to cover."

With that, Roxas and Xaldin exited out of the ballroom and headed to the Eastern Wing.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Xaldin stopped Roxas from going around the corner and took a peek.

Walking down the halls was a…talking clock with a face.

"Do you see? Another resident that used to be a human but now lives as an object." Xaldin said

"You think the spell did this as well?" Roxas asked

"Very likely. Didn't you and Xion mention an interesting finding in your report before?" Xaldin asked

"Oh yeah!" Roxas realized. "We saw a talking candle."

"Exactly. Much like the master was turned into a beast, the other residents were changed as well." Xaldin said

"Oh, what a drag." The clock sighed getting Roxas and Xaldin's attention. "Another day that the master is sulking around the castle, chasing those monsters, and another day he goes without talking to Belle…again. This can't go on for much longer. Time is running out." He sighed as he headed down the hall, passing by the two Organization members who were hidden in the shadows of the dark castle. Once he was down the stairs, the two walked out into the moonlight that peered through the windows.

"He said a time limit. I assume he must be talking about the curse. Interesting. So, the curse has a time limit." Xaldin said

"What happens when time runs out?" Roxas asked

"What indeed. Let's continue our search and find out." Xaldin said

At the end of the hallway, Roxas noticed a door and took a peek.

"What do you see?" Xaldin asked

"It looks similar to the Beast's room. Whoever lives here must be important." Roxas said

"Keep looking and tell me what you see." Xaldin ordered and Roxas nodded.

Inside, Roxas spots a woman with long brown hair, dressed in a blue and white dress.

"I wonder if he's busy chasing off those Heartless again." The woman muttered much to Roxas's surprise. How did this girl know of the Heartless? Sure, they were everywhere, but not many people knew their names. "He's been at this for weeks. I wish there was something I could do to help." Then she looked like she got an idea. "I know, I'll ask Cogsworth and the others. Together we can figure out something."

Roxas backed away and turned to Xaldin. "There's a woman in there. A human woman."

"Really? Xaldin said surprised. "And here I thought all the residents in this castle were transformed. I'm guessing she must be Belle."

"How do you know her name?" Roxas asked

"Last time I was here, the servants were speaking highly of her. It figures someone of importance would be given a lovely room." Xaldin said

"She also seems to know about the Heartless." Roxas said much to Xaldin's further surprise.

"If that is the case, then she must be one of the Seven Princess of Hearts…yes, I do recall her name being brought up there now that I think about it." Xaldin said

"Seven Princess of Heart?" Roxas asked

"Seven maidens that have no darkness in their hearts. But let us not worry about that now. We've seen enough of this side of the castle. Let's pay the Western Wind a visit now." Xaldin said and Roxas nodded.

* * *

The two headed down the Western halls when a roar was heard.

"Let's check this out." Xaldin said and Roxas nodded.

As they entered the large room before the stairs to the master's chamber, The Beast was sent flying across the room by a large Heartless.

The Heartless was rather blue in armor that resembled a knight with two blades in place of hands.

"That is a Zip Slasher. Their blades have a draining affect on them that can sap your life with a cut. Very dangerous." Xaldin noted

"Then we better take it out." Roxas declared summoning his Keyblade.

"I will weaken it. It's too strong for your level at the moment." Xaldin said walking forward.

Xaldin raised his hands and six lances appeared around him that started flying from a surge of wind. He caught two in one hand, one in the other, and the other three flew around him thanks to the wind he summoned.

Xaldin charged forward at the heartless. The Zip Slasher swung its arm blades at Xaldin who effortlessly blocked them with his lances. Xaldin then jumped into the air and crashed down on the Heartless heavily damaging it much to Roxas's shock.

"Don't just stand there, finish it off!" Xaldin order snapping Roxas out of it. He charged forward and brought the Keyblade down on the Heartless destroying it and releasing its captive heart.

"Quite a bit of a delay there Roxas." Xaldin said

"Sorry. I was just surprised by how strong you were." Roxas said dismissing his Keyblade.

"I am one of the strongest members of the Organization. Under our leader that is." Xaldin said dismissing his lances. "But no time for that. Hurry up the stairs. That noise likely caught some attention."

Indeed, footsteps approached them and both headed up the stairs and around the corner as Belle approached the injured Beast.

"Oh no!" Belle cried as she ran to his side and lightly shook him awake.

"Are you okay?" The Beast asked weakly.

"I'm fine, but what about you? You've been fighting those creatures nonstop." Belle said

"I must protect this castle…and you." The Beast muttered weakly.

"This is a fine time to check the Beast's room." Xaldin said as he dragged Roxas away.

* * *

The two entered the Beast's room. It was rather big, but also rather destroyed. The furniture was ether broken or in pieces with the bed being the possibly most non broken thing in the room, though even that was damaged. There were claw marks everywhere and even what looked like a portrait of a man torn to shreds. The thing however that caught both of their attention was a single rose that gave off a bright glow under a glass case.

Xaldin approached the rose. "I see…This rose possesses great power. I can see why he values it so high." Xaldin muttered

"Why do you care about some flower?" Roxas asked

"Tell me Roxas, what do you think of it?" Xaldin asked

"Well, he seems to keep it safe, being behind a glass case." Roxas said

"Exactly. Look around. This entire room is a mess, save for this one corner. He values this rose above all else." Xaldin said

"But what about Belle? He seemed concerned for her?" Roxas asked

"There is likely a connection between her and the rose, especially with the servants worry over her." Xaldin said

"Back there though, they seemed to care about each other." Roxas pointed out.

"Ridiculous. Who could ever love a Beast?" Xaldin dismissed

"Love?" Roxas asked

"An emotion that those two seem to think. If I had to guess, they must believe that true love will list the curse. But it is nothing but a fantasy." Xaldin said

"So, the Beast can't love?"" Roxas asked

"Yes. The Beast only destroys. Look at this room. I can sense no heartless has entered this room once and yet it is torn to shreds." Xaldin said. "There is clearly a connection to Belle and this curse though and I must figure it out. But that will be another day. She is likely bringing the Beast back to this room to rest. We should leave." Xaldin said as he summoned a corridor of darkness and the two walked through it. The portal vanished before the door could open again with Belle helping the Beast to his bed.

* * *

Day 151:

Xion walked around Twilight Town looking for Heartless. Though her mind was elsewhere.

_"This Keyblade is a sham. Worthless. Find a new crowd. Trust me, those guys are bad news."_ Riku's voice echoed in her head.

_'His words keep echoing in my head. Who was that guy? Why did he say that? And what should I do?' _Xion thought.

"Xion?" A voice called out. To Xion's shock, Roxas was walking up to her. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while."

"Roxas." Xion said

"You have a mission here today as well?" Roxas asked and Xion nodded.

* * *

Later at the Clock Tower:

"I'm sorry for running away yesterday…and not coming to the clock tower." Xion said as they ate Ice Cream.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Sometimes you don't feel like coming. But what happened?" Roxas asked

"I…don't know anymore. Why am I doing all this for the Organization?" Xion asked

"Because you and I are the only ones who can use the Keyblade's. We're special." Roxas said.

_'This Keyblade is a sham. Worthless.'_

"Special? We maybe special, but I don't think we're the same." Xion said bitterly and left much to Roxas's shock.

"Hey Roxas." Axel said just arriving. "Xion not here today again?"

"You just missed her." Roxas said sadly

"What happened?" Axel asked

Roxas talked about what happened with Xion just a moment ago.

"If I had to guess, you might have pushed the wrong button." Axel said

"Wrong button?" Roxas asked

"Yep. With girls, you have to be careful. Push the wrong button, and it's all over. Got it memorized?" Axel asked

Roxas looked worried.

"Just give her some time." Axel said

Roxas was thinking back to his conversation with Xion. _'When did I push any buttons?'_

"So, do only girls have buttons?" Roxas asked

"No, but girl's buttons are complicated. No one knows what's connected to what. But if you can figure it out, you will have reached true maturity." Axel said

"Are you saying I'm immature?" Roxas asked annoyed.

Axel just laughed

* * *

Later that Evening:

_'Buttons.'_ Roxas thought as he kept flicking the light switch to the shower room on and off.

"WHO KEEPS DOING THAT?!" Demyx shouted as he ran out of the shower room wearing nothing but a towel. "Roxas? STOP THAT! You're freaking me out!"

"Oh, sorry Demyx." Roxas said

"What are you doing anyway?" Demyx asked

"Hey Demyx, have you ever pushed a girl's buttons before?" Roxas asked innocently.

"Wh-what? Are we good enough friends to ask that?" Demyx asked surprised

"It's okay if you haven't, sorry I asked." Roxas said

"Hey hold on, of course I have. I mean, who hasn't?" Demyx asked

"Axel said that if you push the wrong button, it's all over, and I need to give her time to cool off." Roxas said

"Oh." Demyx said getting an understanding. "Yeah, girls are scary when their angry."

"Really?" Roxas asked

"Yeah. If you ask me, Larxene was just covered in the wrong buttons. I try to apologies for whatever I did, but she would just say 'If you don't know what you did, then don't apologies stupid!' I swear, I was adding fuel to the fire." Demyx said with a shudder.

_'Maybe I should just leave her alone for a while.'_ Roxas thought as he decided to go to his room. _'But for how long?'_

* * *

Day 171:

"Hey Roxas, what are you doing up so early?" Axel asked as he walked into the meeting room. Sure enough, Roxas was awake, which was strange because Roxas was NOT an early riser. Though upon closer look, Roxas looked sleepy.

"Have you been up all night?" Axel asked

"Oh, hey Axel. I was up all night thinking of buttons that I couldn't sleep." Roxas said

"I've been thinking that if I just end up hitting the wrong button, maybe I shouldn't talk to her." He said sadly

"You're thinking way too hard there." Axel sighed

"But I can't just leave her alone, so I thought I should apologize. Should I?" Roxas asked

"Why are you asking me?" Axel asked

"I don't know how to, so I wrote a letter." Roxas said handing Axel a piece of paper.

**I'm Sorry I pushed your buttons**

** Roxas**

"YOU IDIOT!" Axel shouted

"Is it bad?" Roxas cried out

Before anything else could be said, a Corridor of Darkness opened up.

"That's strange. It's too early for anyone to return." Saix commented approaching it.

Several dusks came out carrying an injured unconscious Xion.

"XION!" Roxas shouted as he rushed over to her with Axel not too far behind.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Fun fact: According to Nomura, Xaldin is one of the stronger members of the Organization. Right along with Lexaeus and Roxas. Yet all fall under Xemnas XD

Sorry for the wait. I wanted to write a few drafts so I can be ahead in case I fall into another writers block. Even under that, I can still edit at least.

But ether way, Roxas and Xaldin teamed up for the Beast's Castle. Roxas will go back there one more time towards the end for a bit, but other than that, that world is over.

Next chapter, Axel tries to learn more about Xion. Stay tuned.


	15. Replica

Chapter 15 Replica

"Xion!" Roxas shouted as he ran over to her. Others gathered as well out of curiosity.

"Step back, all of you." Saix ordered as he examined Xion. "Take it to its room."

The Dusks did as order and carried Xion off.

"Nothing to see here people. Back to your missions." Saix ordered. "Where are you going Roxas?" Saix turned already knowing Roxas was making a beeline to Xion's room.

"I'm going to see Xion." Roxas said

"The Dusks will take care of it. Why do you even care? It's just a broken defective creature." Saix said

Roxas just glared in anger at Saix before continuing down to Xion's room.

"Guess I better be off too." Axel sighed as he walked after Roxas.

"Honestly." Saix sighed

* * *

"Everything okay Roxas?" Axel asked as he and Roxas checked on Xion in her room

"Yeah. Nothing too major." Roxas said in a sigh of relief that Xion wasn't badly hurt

"That's good. She doesn't look pale or anything. She'll be back on her feet in a day or two." Axel said

"But what the heck is wrong with Saix? How can he treat her like that. She's a part of this Organization as well." Roxas growled

"True, the guy has no tact." Axel sighed

"That's not the problem!" Roxas growled. "Why dose he hate her so much?"

Axel stared at Roxas for a minute before chuckling.

"What?" Roxas asked

"Look at you. You can talk like a real person now." Axel laughed as he ruffled Roxas's hair

"What did I say?" Roxas asked still confused

"There is no like or hate. We're Nobodies. We don't feel have a heart. We don't have real emotions." Axel said simply

"Oh, right." Roxas said. He almost forgot. They were Nobodies. They don't have hearts at the moment. That's why he and Xion had to complete Kingdom Hearts. "But why is he always like that?"

"He's always been like that. If you think he's a little twisted, blame it on his memories from his human life. Don't let him get to you." Axel said

"Memories of his past life?" Roxas asked

"We don't have actual emotions like normal people, so we base our actions and feelings based on what we were like when we were humans. That's what makes us nobodies unique." Axel explained

"Hmm." Roxas hummed

"In other words, Saix is just a jerk." Axel sang

"Oh really?" Saix asked flatly causing Axel to jump.

"Have you finished your little visit?" Saix asked

"Yes. Thank you." Axel said

"Then get to work. Thanks to that defect, we have more work than normal." Saix said

Before Roxas could say something to get into more trouble, Axel placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"According to what I saw, you are teaming up with Luxord today. I believe he's in the meeting room already. You best not keep him waiting Roxas." Axel said

"Oh, right!" Roxas said as he ran off. Once he was out of sight, Axel turned to Saix.

"Sorry about what I said, it just came out." Axel said though Saix said nothing. "Though you always seem pretty hard on Xion, he was asking me why you hate her."

"That's stupid." Saix said

"I know, right? But I just can't make sense of it. I mean, we've all botched a mission or two in the past. You're hiding something." Axel said simply.

He then grabbed Saix by the coat and pushed him up against the wall, though Saix remained unfazed.

"Tell me. Now!" Axel demanded. "What is the deal with Xion?"

"Let me ask you something. What is it that you two see in that piece of junk?" Saix asked much to Axel confusion. "You want to know more, then look in Vexen's lab."

* * *

Meanwhile with Roxas:

"Hello Roxas." Luxord greeted

"Sorry for the wait." Roxas apologized

"Not a problem, but we really must get a move on. We have lost half the team to Castle Oblivion, and now Xion is out of commission." Luxord said

"Right." Roxas said sadly.

"Since we are playing with half a deck, we have two missions. We have to eliminate a Heartless called a Pink Concertos, and eliminate some Shadow Globs." Luxord said

"Shadow Globs?" Roxas asked

"They are a type of a Pure-blooded Heartless that can attract more Pure-blooded Heartless. They are a nuisance to the Organization since Pure-bloods don't release hearts when slain by a Keyblade." Luxord explained.

"Two missions." Roxas repeated

"Not to worry. While you can't win every hand, if you can keep yourself in the game long enough, you can turn your luck around. The secret to winning is to not run away from the challenge." Luxord said as he shuffled his cards. "If I recall, this is our first time working together and according to the cards, we are 75% compatible."

_'He's weird, but he doesn't seem all that bad.'_ Roxas thought.

"Well, let us get underway. We are heading to a place called Wonderland today." Luxord said as he summoned a corridor of darkness that he and Roxas went through.

* * *

The two walked down the halls of Wonderland to the Bizarre Room.

_'Strange. There is a sense of familiarity to this place.'_ Roxas thought.

"Oh me, oh my! Oh me, oh my! Oh, my furs and whiskers!" A voice called out.

Before Roxas can react, a white rabbit landed on his head and bolted down the corridor. "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date. No time to say hello-goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" The rabbit called out as he ran.

"What was that?" Roxas groaned as he laid on the ground in pain.

"It looked like a white rabbit." Luxord said watching the rabbit run. "Shall we follow it Roxas? Roxas?" Luxord asked noticing Roxas was gone.

"GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!" Roxas shouted giving chase.

* * *

Meanwhile at Castle Oblivion:

Axel was going through Vexen's files that he never bothered to bring back with him when he left Castle Oblivion following Zexion's demise.

"Okay, let's see here…" Axel read as he skimmed through the files. "What's this?"

**The Truth about Namine!**

"Namine?" Axel asked himself as he read.

_"After countless tests, I have finally completed it. I have turned a puppet into a receptacle for copied abilities…a replica!"_ Axel read skimming. _"No i is no doubt my greatest achievement. I shall call it, Xion."_

"Xion is a replica?" Axel asked in shock.

* * *

At the Clock tower:

"So, after I get back from my mission with Luxord, I go check on Xion, and then Saix comes in and tells me that my visits are a waste of time. What a jerk!" Roxas complains. "He keeps calling Xion a defect and it is really starting to annoy me. She's not a thing. Right Axel?"

"Huh? Oh, right." Axel said snapping out of his deep thoughts

"You okay Axel? Your ice cream is starting to melt." Roxas asked concerned

"I'm fine Roxas." Axel assured. _'I can't tell him…not ever.' _

"So, how was your mission with Luxord?" Axel asked

"Not too bad. Luxord's all right. Though the place we went to Wonderland was crazy." Roxas said

"No kidding. I've been there in the past." Axel chuckled

* * *

Later that evening:

Axel was watching over Xion's sleeping form.

"So, I take it you read the instruction manual?" Saix asked walking in.

"Listen. I don't usually have a problem with your sarcasm, but let's get one thing straight. I am NOT going to let you treat Xion like an object. Got it?" Axel asked firmly.

Saix just stared at him with his usual blank unreadable expression.

"You've finally lost it." Saix said as he left.

* * *

As Xion slept, she started having dreams. Of a familiar island, and three kids. A girl that looked awfully similar to her only with red hair, a boy with silver hair and ears like her, and another boy with silver hair that she saw before. But then there was a fourth boy with spiky brown hair…

"Are these…my human memories?" She asked herself.

* * *

In the round room:

Xemnas and Saix were sitting in their respective chairs.

"What is the condition of Xion?" Xemnas asked. "Dose she still not function?"

"It shows signs of unrest from time to time…but it is in my opinion…that it has broken down completely. I think it is time we bring in a new replica." Saix said

"That won't be necessary. She is merely dreaming." Xemnas said

"Dreaming?" Saix asked

"Our plans remain unchanged." Xemnas assured. "Xion will still perform the role she was created for."

* * *

Day 173

Axel was sitting at the clock tower finishing his ice cream as his thoughts drifted back to what Saix said to him.

_"You finally lost it."_

In anger, Axel snapped his stick in half with his thumb. Thankfully it wasn't a winner.

"Axel!" Roxas called out as he arrived and took his seat next to him.

"You seem awfully chipper today." Axel commented

"I am? Maybe it's because you're here." Roxas said

"Don't say it like that, you're creeping me out!" Axel said

"Oh, sorry." Roxas said "But I am happy to see you sitting here and I think it's because Xion hasn't woken up yet. It doesn't feel like our usual spot and that scares me."

"She'll wake up soon. Don't worry." Axel assured.

* * *

Day 193:

Axel walked down the halls to the meeting room.

"Don't you need more rest?" Roxas's voice rang out from around the corner

"I'm fine." A familiar voice answered back.

Axel immediately ran around the corner and to his surprise, he saw Roxas talking with Xion. Her hair was a bit messy, but she was there awake and moving.

"Xion." Axel gasped

"Oh Axel. Good morning.' Xion greeted like normal.

"She woke up this morning." Roxas cheered.

"That's great." Axel said with a smile.

"I can't believe I slept for 20 days. I'm sorry for making up worry." Xion apologized

Axel just smirked.

"Nice bedhead." He laughed much to Xion's confusion.

* * *

In the Meeting room:

"So, it lives." Saix comments

"I'm sorry for taking so much time off." Xion apologized

"…You belong in bed." Saix said much to Roxas and Xion's shock.

"But, can't I go on a mission with Roxas? I need the exercise." Xion asked

"What can you do? You are out of shape." Saix asked

"We can back her up. Right Axel?" Roxas asked Axel who was longing on the couch.

"I can go along as a chaperone if you want." Axel sighed

Saix just walked up to him.

"How long are you going to continue this game of make-believe?" Saix whispered but Axel said nothing.

"Fine. I'll allow it. You are to go to Twilight town and collect hearts. Get to it." Saix said opening a corridor that the three went through.

* * *

In Twilight Town:

"I can't believe the three of us have a mission together. I'll get us some Ice Cream!" Roxas cheered but Axel grabbed his hood before he could run off.

"Settle down. We do have a mission to do first." Axel said

"You know, when I was asleep, I had these dreams where I would watch the sunset like this. I wonder if those were memories of my time as a human. I didn't think I had any." Xion said

Roxas looked happy while Axel looked shocked. But before Axel could worry about it, Heartless started to appear and the three summoned their weapons to fight.

* * *

In the Abandon Mansion:

Namine was watching Sora with concern.

"You seem to be struggling. Have you figured out why?" DIZ asked

"A Nobody is interfering, I think." Namine said

"A Nobody? Despicable creatures." DIZ said

Namine ignored the comment and continued. "Pieces of is memories are leaking away."

"I'm sure he can do without a memory or two." DIZ said

"Not if those memories are needed to wake up. They are the key" Namine retorted

"So then what do we do?" DIZ asked

"At the moment, all we can do right now, is wait." Namine said

"What is it that you can see that I can't?" DIZ asked but Namine didn't respond. She just left to her room.

Namine's room was as white as the walls of Castle Oblivion. As much as she hated being caged there, white was the color she was most familiar with. In the center of the room was a table that Namine used to draw. She was currently drawing Roxas and Axel, along with a third person with black hair in the middle, but no face was drawn.

"Who are you?" Namine asked

* * *

Back with the Sea-Salt Trio:

"You guys are amazing." Xion said as Roxas and Axel took on some Heartless.

"We can handle this. Don't push yourself." Roxas assured

"But I need to help!" Xion argued

"You don't need to strain yourself. You were out for quite a while." Roxas said

"But this is our first three-man mission. I need to help." Xion said as she charged at some more Heartless. But before she could get there, she suddenly fainted.

"XION!" Roxas and Axel shouted.

"I'll look after her Roxas. Take out the rest of those Heartless." Axel said

"You got it!" Roxas said as he charged at the Heartless with his Keyblade.

**'It's my luck charm…Be sure to bring it back to me!'**

_'It's that dream again.' _Xion thought seeing a boy with brown hair receiving a charm of sea shells by a girl that looked like her but with red hair.

"Sora." Xion whispered with tears in her eyes much to Axel's shock at the name that was said.

"Xion!" Roxas shouted coming towards the two in concern.

"She seems all right. She's not hurt." Axel assured

"I guess…she really wasn't ready for missions yet." Roxas said sadly.

Axel wasn't paying attention as she was thinking more of what Xion has said.

_'So that's how the Organization dose things.'_ Axel thought.

* * *

The World That Never Was:

"Well that didn't take long. Did it break again? I told you it belong in its room." Saix commented seeing Xion unconscious in Axel's arms.

Roxas was about to retort, but Axel just kept walking past him.

"Shut it." Axel said firmly as he made his way to Xion's room with Roxas following him.

"You've changed. Dose the past mean nothing to you?" Saix asked after the three were gone.

* * *

"Something's weird." Roxas said

"What is?" Axel asked having finished putting Xion in bed.

"How you talked to Saix like that." Roxas said

"Why is that weird?" Axel asked

"Are you worried about Xion?" Roxas asked

"Of course, I am." Axel said a bit offended

"I'm glad you care." Roxas smiled

"You're weird." Axel laughed "Roxas, why do I eat ice cream with you two after every mission?"

"Huh? I don't know." Roxas said

"It's because you two are my best friends." Axel said

"We are?" Roxas asked surprised

"Yes. So of course, I care about Xion." Axel said

"What changed?" Roxas asked

"Huh?" Axel asked confused

"Well, before when I asked you about the differences between a friend and a best friend, you said you didn't have any best friends." Roxas said

"Oh that…Nothing changed, I just didn't realize it at the time." Axel admitted

"Took you long enough." Roxas laughed as he gave Axel a head lock.

"Get off." Axel laughed pulling Roxas off of him.

Xion's giggling caught their attention. "You guys are such fun friends."

"How long were you awake?" Axel asked

"Not telling." Xion giggled sticking her tongue out.

"Are you feeling better?" Roxas asked

"I'm fine. Sorry to worry you." Xion said

"Don't worry about it. Just take it easy today." Axel said as he and Roxas left to give her some peace.

Xion laid back down smiling at the thought of her best friends. But then another dream came.

_"This is the last you will ever see these walls…Xion."_ A voice said as a strange castle appeared in her vision.

"Who or what am I?" Xion could only ask

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So, about Wonderland...I hate Wonderland. I honestly find it one of my least favorite worlds in Kingdom Hearts. (Not the worst mind you, but it's down there) It was a pain to write it in Of Key and Sword Kingdom Hearts, and it was harder to write it here. 358/2 Days is without a doubt the worst version of Wonderland, though that is mainly due to some of the game's mechanics. I kept hitting a road block that I ultimately decided to skip it. I left in the first part of it so I can still keep some interaction with Luxord, but after that I just decided to skip it. I did think of putting in an original world, but sadly I couldn't think of one that I didn't already have plans for in Of Key and Sword Kingdom Hearts 2.

Next up will be Never-land, and I promise it won't be skipped.

Ether way, I hope you guys all stay health and I will see you guys next time.

Reader: She'll come up sooner or later.


	16. Treasure Hunt in Neverland

Chapter 16 Treasure Hunt in Neverland

Day 194

Axel yawned as he headed to the meeting room for his mission of the day.

"Hey best friend!" Roxas greeted rather loudly. Axel covered his mouth with his hand.

"Get this memorized. You gotta watch what you say out loud. Understood?" Axel asked and Roxas nodded causing Axel to let go of his mouth.

"Where is Xion, by the way?" Axel asked

"I think she's still asleep." Roxas said

"Makes sense." Axel said

"You two." Saix called out getting their attention. "You both have a mission in Neverland."

"Got it." Axel said as a Corridor of Darkness appeared.

"You are not to take Xion with you." Saix added as the two walked through.

* * *

"You know, one of these days, I'm going to teach that stupid Saix a lesson." Roxas grumbled as they exited the corridor…

Only for Roxas to land in the water.

"Roxas are you okay?" Axel asked landing on the piece of land.

"He did that on purpose!" Roxas cried out

"No. It's just the high tides." Axel said taking a look at his surroundings as Roxas got out of the water.

The sea was pretty vast with several islands all around.

"It's salty." Roxas said spitting out water.

"Never been to the ocean before?" Axel asked with a chuckle

"No…I don't think so." Roxas said unsure if we actually had or not.

"Keep digging Smee!" A man shouted nearby.

Roxas and Axel looked to see two pirates digging. One was dressed rather fancy in red while the other short tubby one wore regular pirate clothing.

"What a stroke of luck captain. Some fool must be cursing himself for dropping a bunch of treasure maps." Smee said

"You block head. No fool is dumb enough to keep all of their treasure maps hidden in one place. All but one is obviously fake to throw us off. But it takes more than cheep tricks to fool Captain Hook!" Hook declared. "Keep digging. We will find that treasure eventually!"

"On it, captain." Smee declared as he kept digging.

"Residents of this world? It looks like they are looking for treasure." Roxas said

"Leave them be Roxas. We have a mission to do." Axel dismissed

"Right…huh?" Roxas stopped as a glow caught his attention.

"I found it Captain!" Smee called as he uncovered a box.

Hook opened it, to reveal nothing.

"Don't worry captain. It's only the first one." Smee said

"But if we don't hurry, then someone else will find it. That gold is MINE and mine alone!" Hook declared

As Hook said that, an Air Pirate Heartless appeared

"Heartless? I ain't dealing with Heartless anymore! Retreat!" Hook called out as he and Smee got to their life boat and rowed away.

"How do they know about the Heartless?" Roxas asked

"Don't worry about it now. It's coming!" Axel said summoning his Chakrams

Roxas tried to hit the Heartless, but it easily dodged the attack and flew over the sea. Flying around freely. Roxas tried to follow, but was stopped by the edge of the island before he fell in the water again.

Axel tried to throw his Chakrams, but the Heartless was too far out of reach for them to hit.

"It's taunting us!" Axel growled

"Now what do we do? Swim?" Roxas asked

Suddenly, Roxas and Axel were covered in a strange yellow dust.

"What the heck is this stuff?" Axel cried out.

Tinkerbell appeared before them.

"What is that? Some kind of bug?" Axel asked resulting in a kick to the face. "Okay, you're not a bug!"

"Were you what was glowing in the cave?" Roxas asked

Tinkerbell started waving her arms like wings.

"You want me to fly?" Roxas asked

For some reason, he believed her and tried. To his surprise, he started flying.

"What the heck?" Axel asked shocked

Roxas flew towards the Heartless and sliced it away, killing it.

"Nice one Roxas, but how are you flying?" Axel asked

"You can too. Try it Axel!" Roxas said

"If you say so." Axel said. He tried it and to his surprise, he was flying.

* * *

Back at the Castle:

"Oh man, I can't believe I overslept." Xion cried as she ran to the round room looking for Saix.

"What are you doing?" Saix asked approaching Xion.

"I was wondering where you wanted me today?" Xion asked

"You don't have to get out of bed anymore." Saix dismissed much to Xion's shock.

"I guess I should feed the puppy…" Xion muttered sadly

* * *

Roxas and Axel were looking at the empty box that Hook dug up.

"Do you think it was booby trapped?" Axel asked

"Check these maps out." Roxas said holding up the maps with multiple X's on it.

"That pirate must have dropped it." Axel said

"Maybe if we dig up the chests, we can get rid of the Heartless even faster." Roxas suggested.

"That's…not a bad idea. Let's go." Axel said as the two followed the map to another buried spot.

* * *

Back with Hook's ship:

"WHERE IS THAT MAP?!" Hook shouted

"We must have dropped them when we ran." Smee guessed

"Why didn't you tell me? Come on! We need to get those maps back!" Hook demanded

The rest of the Pirates:

"This is ridiculous. When are we going to get back to things like looting ships?" One Pirate asked

"I kind of wished we were hunting Peter Pan again. That was at least more enjoyable than this." Another said

"Agreed." Many said

* * *

With Roxas and Axel:

"Okay. I'm about to open it. Get ready." Axel said as Roxas got his Keyblade ready and nodded.

Axel opened the chest to reveal…nothing.

Tinkerbell just laughed at the two.

"What's so funny?" Roxas demanded.

Though nothing much could be said before a bunch of kids in animal-like outfits jumped the two and tied them up before they could react.

"We caught you, you pirates!" The boy in the bunny outfit said

"We're not Pirates!" Axel protested

"Then why do you have these maps?" The boy in the bear outfit asked showing the maps.

"We got those from" Roxas began but was cut off.

"What's going on here?" A boy in green flying asked

"We caught some pirates Peter!" One of the Lost Boys said

"Pirates? Let me have a look." Peter Pan said floating to the two with his knife out for caution.

Tinkerbell appeared on Peter's shoulder and whispered something to him.

"They're with you Tink?" Peter asked and Tinkerbell nodded.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Peter Pan." Peter said cutting the two free.

* * *

With Captain Hook:

Smee was getting ready to lower the life boat while Hook was looking through his telescope for the missing maps. Only to find them in Peter's hands as he flew with Roxas and Axel

"PETER PAN HAS THE MAPS?!" Hook shouted. "Change of plans Smee, get the canons ready."

* * *

Above, but not too far:

"So, over there is the Mermaid Lagoon, and over there is…Captain Hook's ship?" Peter said a bit surprised

"Fire!" Hook shouted as a canon ball shot right past Roxas nearly hitting him.

"Incoming!" Axel shouted

"Keep blasting men!" Hook shouted as the rest of the Pirates cheered. Finally, things were interesting again for them.

"GIVE ME BACK THE MAPS PETER PAN, OR I WILL BLAST YOU OUT OF THE SKY!" Hook shouted

"Maps?" Peter asked

"He was the one that dropped those maps your holding." Roxas said

"Oh. I thought they looked familiar." Peter said

"Familiar?" Axel asked

"If you want them Hook, have them!" Peter laughed as he dropped the maps into the water, landing on a familiar crocodile.

"NOT YOU!" Hook cried in fear before he shoved a few men off the ship. "GET THOSE MAPS!"

"Get them yourself." Peter laughed as he kicked Hook from behind leading to him being comedically chased by the croc…again.

"The Crocodile ate his hand." Peter said to the confused Axel.

"But we need those maps." Roxas said

"Why? You want treasure?" Peter asked

"No, but these creatures known as Heartless appeared inside of them, and we need to take them out." Roxas said

"Heartless? There shouldn't be any Heartless in them." Peter said

"How do you know that?" Axel asked

"I'm the one who buried them. If you want, I know where they all are buried." Peter offered

"Really?" Roxas asked excited

"You seem to know about the Heartless. May I ask how?" Axel asked

"Hook was using them about a year ago, but I beat them with some help from my new friends…wait, what was their names again?" Peter asked confused

Tinkerbell shrugged, but she too was trying to remember.

Roxas just looked confused, while Axel was in deep thought.

"Well, I'm sure it will come back to me sooner or later." Peter shrugged. "Let's go!"

Peter guided the two to several spots that he buried the 'treasure' in, but each box was like the last. Empty.

"Why did you bury so many boxes? Quite a lot for just a prank." Axel asked

"Not as much a prank. But if you didn't know, grown ups just waste away if they don't have something to live for? Things would get pretty dull around here if Captain Hook just wasted away. That's why I buried all of those empty chests and left some maps laying around for him to find." Peter said

"There you are!" Hook growled as he stormed up to the four with the wet maps in his hand.

"Finally found us, did you?" Peter asked

"You thought you could get away with MY treasure?" Hook growled

"There is no treasure. It's just an empty box." Roxas said

"You think I'm a fool? Then what is that in the box?" Hook demanded pointing at the box

"What? There is nothing…What?" Roxas asked shocked

Inside the box, was some Gold doubloons that had the Heartless Insignia on them.

"Okay. I know that wasn't there when we dug them up." Axel said looking at Peter who just shrugged. Even he didn't know where they came from.

"You thought you could steal from Captain Hook, did you?" Hook demanded as a dark aura appeared around him. "THAT TREASURE IS MINE AND NO ONE ELSE'S!"

A massive heartless appeared before him. It was shaped like a giant skeletal parrot. The center of its body was purple and its wings were made of golden blades and its tail was several golden skulls. It also had a golden collar on its neck and wore a gold and purple crown on its head that had the Heartless emblem on the top. In its mouth was a massive treasure chest that was filled with doubloons like the ones in the chest.

"So, it wasn't the chest, it was his greed that summoned the Heartless." Axel said as he summoned his chakrams. "This is a big one Roxas. Let's go!"

"Right!" Roxas said as he summoned his Keyblade and the two took off to the sky.

The two charged at the giant Heartless, but it started firing doubloons out of its treasure chest at the two.

"OWWW!" Roxas and Axel cried out.

"Not another Heartless!" Hook cried until he noticed what was one the ground.

"The Treasure!" He cheered as he started to scoop up as many doubloons as possible and place them into the box Roxas and Axel dug up.

"How pathetic of you to be digging in the dirt for some gold." Peter spat at Hook

"So what? Nothing wrong with being greedy." Hook shrugged

"Fine. Have it your way, you greed old codfish." Peter said as he flew off to help Roxas and Axel.

* * *

From afar a rather chubby dog-like creature dressed in a red shirt, black pants, and blue straps and armor watched from afar.

"O yes! My plan worked perfectly. I knew that if I threw some of them doubloons in the chest, it would finally set off the captain and I'd get me some Heartless." He cheered. "And the best part is, that I barely had to do anything." The dog creature then took notice of one of the people fighting the Heartless…or more particularly the weapon he was using.

"Is that a Keyblade? I think so. Looks a lot different than the one that pipsqueak Mickey uses." The dog said as horror set upon him. "Oh crud. What if he defeats the Heartless?" He then shook his head. "Not possible. This Heartless was created by that pirate's greed. As long as that remains strong, this baby can't be beat." He laughed as he watched the battle. "And even better, if I can bring a Heartless to Maleficent that crushed a Keyblade Wielder, she will most definitely be pleased with me." He cheered gleefully as he watched the battle through some binoculars.

* * *

Xion walked back to her room carrying a bowl of dog food.

"Puppy! I've got some food for you. Puppy?" Xion called out.

Upon approaching his bed, Xion didn't find the dog anywhere.

"Where did you go puppy?" Xion asked sadly.

* * *

Back in Neverland:

The Ruler of the Sky (I'm just going to call it the Sky Ruler for short) Flew around firing blue spheres of water at the three that gave chase. They were barely able to dodge them as the water homed in on them.

The Sky Ruler then charged at the three with its wings glowing.

"Incoming!" Axel shouted as Roxas barely dodged the attack.

"That was a close one." Peter said

"Those wings are made from swords. If you're not careful, you might lose something…permanently." Axel warned

The three continued to give chase as they kept attacking at the tail. Eventually, a piece would break off, but the creature just got faster.

Ice pillars erupted from the ocean nearly hitting Peter.

"Yikes!" Peter freaked

"Great. Now we have to keep an eye from below as well as from up front." Axel grumbled.

The Heartless dived into the water and resurfaced behind them with the chest opened.

"Incoming!" Axel warned as more doubloons were fired on the three.

"Take this!" Axel shouted throwing his chakrams at the Sky Ruler which caused it to shriek in pain and took off at rapid speed towards the three. While they avoided being hit by the blades, the body rammed into them sending them hurtling into the ocean.

"Look captain. That Heartless is really trashing that Peter Pan. This could be our chance to get rid of him for good." One of the Pirates said watching the battle through a telescope.

Hook, who had finally returned to his ship with Smee just glanced out to the battle as he carried the treasure to his room. "Leave him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxas, Axel, and Peter hid themselves behind some rocks after getting out of the water as the Sky Ruler flew around relentlessly looking for its prey.

"We're barely getting any hits on it, and when we do, it just gets faster and stronger. How can we beat it?" Roxas asked

"We're not use to air combat, and that isn't a run of the mill heartless. It has a massive advantage." Axel commented

"It's going crazy. Must be mad it lost us." Peter said as he watched the Sky Ruler flying around like crazy.

"I didn't know Heartless could get so disgruntled." Axel said

"Disgruntled?" Roxas asked confused

Axel didn't respond, but instead, his mind was elsewhere.

_'That creature was drawn in by that Pirate Hook's greed for doubloons. The more he collected the stronger the thing got at the start. So maybe if…It's risky, but it's our only option. AT the rate we are going at, that thing is eventually going to land a good hit and it's game over for me and Roxas.'_ Axel thought.

"You have a plan Axel?" Roxas asked

Axel nodded. "I need you two to keep it busy. I think I found a way to weaken it." Axel said as he vanished through a corridor of darkness.

* * *

Back on Hook's ship:

Hook was looking at the treasure rather dully. And he didn't know why.

"Isn't it great that you found so much gold Captain?" Smee asked. "Captain? Are you alright?"

"Money is supposed to make the world go around Smee. I can do whatever I want with gold. But why do I feel so dismal?" Hook asked

"I'm not sure Captain." Smee said confused

"I need some air." Hook said heading outside.

Hook grabbed his telescope and watched at the Sky Ruler flew around like crazy.

"Where is that blasted Peter Pan? Did the Heartless get to him already?" Hook asked himself.

"No. He's just hiding." A voice said causing Hook to jump. He looked to his side to see Axel nearby.

"Who are you and how did you get on my ship?" Hook demanded as the rest of the pirates got ready to brawl.

"Calm down. I'm just here to talk." Axel said

"Talk about what?" Hook demanded

"Peter Pan can't defeat that Heartless. If this battle goes on any longer, he will die." Axel said

Hook started to laugh. "Then Good-riddens! You finally get what's coming to you Pan!"

"Are you really okay with this?" Axel asked

"What are you talking about?" Hook asked

"You would know that better than anyone." Axel said

Hook started to get impatient. "Start talking sense boy. What is it that you are trying to talk me into?"

"Toss those doubloons into the sea." Axel said

"What?!" Hook demanded

"I brought the treasure captain." Smee said coming out of the quarters with the treasure in hand.

"Why did you bring that out?" Hook demanded

"This man said you needed it out here." Smee said pointing to Axel who casually smiled

"I'm pretty sure that Heartless is connected to your greed. If you toss those doubloons away, it should weaken the Heartless." Axel said

"What rubbish." Hook dismissed

"You must have realized it by now. We were digging those boxes to find Heartless. When me and my partner were digging, we found nothing. But when you dug, Heartless would appear." Axel said

* * *

With Peter and Roxas:

"Okay, so it's still looking for us. If it keeps doing that until Axel gets back with a way to weaken it, we should be good." Roxas said

"That's good." Peter sighed

"Hey Peter. Can I ask you something?" Roxas asked

"Sure, what?" Peter asked

"Why would you give that Pirate a reason to live, if he's your enemy?" Roxas asked

"Because it's more fun." Peter answered

"Fun?" Roxas asked confused

"Yep." Peter nodded.

Roxas was about to ask for more details, but he noticed the Heartless acting differently.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked

Roxas pointed towards the Heartless and Peter snuck above the rocks to see what got the Sky Ruler's attention.

"Oh no! The mermaids! He's aiming for the mermaids!" Peter cried out.

"What?" Roxas asked but Peter had already flown off.

"Peter!" Roxas flew after him.

Indeed, the Sky Ruler spotted some mermaids relaxing and decided to go for a snack. Peter intercepted the Heartless by cutting off the rest of its tail with his knife.

"Peter!" One of the Mermaids gasped

"You girls need to get away and fast!" Peter yelled and the mermaids obeyed by jumping into the sea and swimming away to safety as Peter battled the Heartless with Roxas joining the fray.

* * *

Back on Hook's Ship:

"Looks like the fight started again. But as I told you. Peter can't beat it as it is now." Axel said

"Why should I care? That blasted Pan cut off my left hand and fed it to that stupid Croc." Hook sneered

"Exactly. Why should this Heartless get the honor of finishing off Peter Pan and not you?" Axel asked

Hook was silent at this.

"If you let that Heartless win, you will be left unsatisfied. You can always find more treasure, but you can never get your revenge again." Axel warned

The Sky ruler charged at Roxas yet again and fired a blast of water at point-blank range causing Roxas to fall back into the sea.

"Roxas!" Peter shouted but the Heartless grabbed Peter with its treasure mouth and ate him whole.

Hook's eyes widened at this.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Hook shouted as he grabbed the treasure and threw it into the sea. "Look alive you swabs! Full speed ahead!"

The pirates cheered and obeyed.

"Target is in sight captain!" One pirate called out

"Ready the cannons!" Hook ordered as the pirates loaded each of the canons with cannonballs. "FIRE!"

The cans fired blasting the Sky Ruler. Just like Axel said, the heartless was indeed weakened by Hook tossing the doubloons into the sea. The Sky Ruler's treasure mouth opened allowing Peter to escape as Roxas managed to get out of the water. Both looking surprised to see Hook blasting at the Heartless.

"Roxas! Hurry up and finish it off, or we lose the Heart!" Axel called out.

"Right." Roxas said as he charged at the injured Heartless. With a mighty swing, the Heartless was destroyed and Roxas collected another Heart for the Organization.

"Hook saved me?" Peter asked shocked

"Don't think that this changes anything Peter Pan. But never forget that I am the one who will destroy you. Got it?" Hook declared

Peter just chuckled and nodded.

**Tik-tok Tik-tok**

Hook freaked out as the Crocodile appeared once again.

"Full speed ahead Smee!" Hook cried out as the Pirates fled with the Croc giving chase.

"I don't think I will ever understand them." Roxas said

"Don't worry about it. Mission accomplished. Let's head home." Axel said

"Leaving already? But you just got the hang of flying." Peter asked. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

Axel looked at Roxas and knew that he wanted to fly around for a bit.

"I guess a little while longer won't hurt a bit." Axel said as Roxas cheered

"Thanks Axel! We have got to bring Xion here next time!" Roxas cheered as he flew off with Peter Pan with Axel following behind.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"No way! I can't believe those jerks beat my Heartless!" The fat dog cried. "I also can't believe that Pirate threw those doubloons away. Oh well. Best I go to another world and try again. I have to get an army of Heartless ready for Maleficent." The dog said as he left

* * *

Later at the Clock Tower:

Xion was eating her ice cream rather depressed with what Saix said to her earlier today as Roxas and Axel approached

"Oh, you're here?" Axel asked. "Get done early?" He asked happily as he and Roxas took their seats

"Should I not be here?" Xion asked

"Where did that come from?" Roxas asked

"He said 'Oh, you're here?'" Xion said

"That is not what I meant." Axel said

"Xion. Did something happen?" Roxas asked

"No. It's nothing." Xion said "Sorry for snapping like that." Hey Axel, what is Castle Oblivion like?"

Axel was rather surprised at this but kept a calm face. "It's just a research facility. Nothing special. Why?"

"I was curious. It seems me and Roxas were the only ones never sent there." Xion said

"Probably don't have a reason to send you two there. There isn't much there to look at anyway." Axel said

"I see. I'll head back." Xion sighed though as she got up, she felt dizzy and nearly fell off the Clocktower. Thankfully Roxas grabbed her.

"You should be careful Xion." Roxas said

"Thank you. I'm fine." Xion said

"Get some rest. You look like you need it." Axel said

"You're right. I'll see you guys later." Xion said as she left.

_'Please don't do anything crazy.'_ Axel thought concerned.

* * *

Day 240:

DIZ was sitting in his chair doing his usually work as Silas entered the room.

"You wanted to see me?" Silas asked

"Yes. But before that, how is that shard doing for you?" DIZ asked

Silas pulled out the shard that DIZ mentioned. It was shaped like a star, like Sora's lucky charm he got from Kairi, but more technological.

"No complaints so far." Silas said

"Because you can't use the Corridor of Darkness, you need that shard to teleport between worlds. I made that based on something I saw a friend use a long time ago. But I do admit that it wasn't my best work putting it together. I fear that it could break and leave you stranded in a world." DIZ said

"So far it has worked fine." Silas said

"Just to be safe, if there seems to be a problem, report to me as soon as possible." DIZ said. "We can't afford you getting lost right now."

"I understand." Silas said. "Is that what you needed though?"

"No. I have a mission for you." DIZ said

"A mission?" Silas asked

"As you and I both already know, it was the Organization that kidnapped Corrin when he was little and dropped him off on Destiny Island. But that wasn't the end of their investment with your home." DIZ said

"That would explain why there were Dusks there." Silas said

"Exactly. I have no idea what they are doing, but recently, the Organization has sent more Dusks to monitor your world. I want you to head back home and find out what they are after." DIZ said

"I can try, but it won't be easy. I technically deserted the Nohrian army. I can't return to them unless I risk being executed, and Hoshido would attack me on the spot for being a Nohrian." Silas warned

"I understand, but this has become increasingly alarming. With the restoration on Sora slowing down immensely we can't give the Organization any more hands. I would like to guess that they are trying to restore the members they lost at Castle Oblivion. Especially how strong you and Corrin became since coming out here." DIZ said

"I guess when you say it like that, I can't deny it." Silas sighed. "But I was really hoping to see Corrin when he awakens."

"We've ran into a snag that has slowed down the process. I am having Riku look into it." DIZ said

"Shouldn't I help?" Silas asked

"Without a corridor, you are at a disadvantage. But at least back home, you are familiar with the terrain. Just see what you can find and report back to me." DIZ said

"Alright then." Silas said as he left.

* * *

As Silas headed towards the entrance of the mansion, Riku walked up to him.

"You leaving?" Riku asked

"Yeah. The Organization is a bit too interested in my world and DIZ wants me to look into it." Silas said

"Well, good luck out there. I'll try to work on awakening Sora and Corrin." Riku said

"If you need any help, tell me. Don't feel the need to do everything on your own. Like I said before, you are my friend too." Silas said

"…I know. I'll try." Riku said as Silas gave his farewell.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So, originally this was two chapters, but in the end, I just decided to combine the two for a longer chapter. And can I just say that I really don't like most of the bosses in 358/2 Days? They are ether a pain in all the wrong ways, or in this case, boring! I mean there were some bosses I enjoyed but most of them? No...

So with that, the Disney worlds are mostly done. I have to go back to Olympus Colosseum and Beast's Castle one more time and that's it.

On a side note, Silas is heading home. And yes, that means the Fates world is coming back soon. (Chapter 19 to be more precise) And yes, DIZ did make that device Silas uses based on the Star Shard that Mickey used in Birth By Sleep.

And on that note, since this keeps being asked and I keep having to answer:

Roxas and Xion are NOT going to the Fates world. There is honestly no reason to. Roxas has zero connection to Corrin, and Xion has enough going on right now to the end of this story to add more. I apologies to those who wanted it.

Next time, Roxas goes to the Colosseum with Demyx for training while Xion searches for clues to her dreams.

Stay tuned


	17. Xion Search

Chapter 17 Xion's Search

Day 253

"That idiot Demyx." Saix growled. Demyx turned in another poorly written report indicating that he was slacking off again. As he walked into his room, he saw that his computer was left on.

"That's weird. I know I turned that off." Saix muttered as he approached the device. He noticed that there were several files opened up. One in particular was that of Castle Oblivion.

"Who was opening all these files?" Saix asked himself as he closed them and opened another. "Thankfully I was prepared for this."

Saix opened a file to access the camera that was installed into his computer. Once it was set up, Saix took a seat and pressed play.

"Whoever used my computer without permission will pay." Saix growled

The video started revealing Demyx; and Saix's anger rose.

_"Man. Doesn't Saix ever change his password? I should probably tell him. Yeah right. Like I'd be stupid to do something like that."_ _Demyx laughed_

**"IT WAS HIM!" **Saix growled

_"Okay. Now I just have to copy an older report, change some things around, and I am set."_ _Demyx sang._

"What shall I do with dear old Demyx this time?" Saix muttered trying to think of how to punish Demyx for this.

**_*Knock* *Knock*_**

_"Oh Crap! Someone's coming!" Demyx jumped as he fled through a corridor._

Saix's anger was replaced with curiosity as someone else entered the room.

"Who is that?" Saix wondered

_"Is anyone here? The lights were on." The figure wondered_

"Xion?" Saix asked shocked

When Xion saw there was no one around, she sat down at the computer and started to search.

_"Let's see. Castle Oblivion." Xion said_

Saix had seen enough and turned off his computer as he left to find Axel.

* * *

Twilight Town:

As the days went by, Xion was acting less and less like her old self, despite going on missions again. Her eyes also looked rather troubled. She even left today without a word after she finished her ice cream. Roxas left shortly after as well, rather concerned for Xion. Axel decided to take a walk-through Twilight Town

_'Why was Xion asking about Castle Oblivion? She didn't find out, did she? No. That's not possible. Yet that look in her eyes.'_ Axel thought.

"Axel!" Saix said appearing before him. "Why didn't you report in yet?"

"Hey, what I do outside of missions is my own business." Axel said

"I told you to watch Xion." Saix said

"Why?" Axel asked

"Xion has gone to Castle Oblivion." Saix said much to Axel's shock.

"What?" Axel asked

"I don't know why, but we can't let her find out about the castle's secrets. Take care of it." Saix said

"Thanks for telling me." Axel said as he summoned a corridor of darkness.

Saix grunted as he headed back to the Castle.

* * *

Castle Oblivion:

"I'm sure of it. I've been here before." Xion said as he walked down the white halls holding her head in pain. "But why do I feel such pain as I walk through these halls?"

Xion fell to her knees in pain as she looked ahead.

"If I can get through that door, I'll find my memories." She grunted.

"Xion." Axel called out.

Xion turned to see Axel approach her from behind.

"What are you doing here?" Xion asked

"I should be asking you. What are you doing here Xion?" Axel asked

"This is where I came from. I just know it." Xion said

"This castle is empty Xion. You won't find anything." Axel said

"Lies!" Xion cried

"Xion. Let's go back home. Now!" Axel ordered

"Why? Or I will be turned into a dusk?" Xion asked a bit bitter.

"Worse. They will skip that step and just destroy you." Axel warned

"Because I'm useless?" Xion asked

"No. I didn't say that!" Axel said

"I'm starting to remember of when I was a human." Xion said

"Then stop remembering. Nothing good will come from it." Axel said

"I have to know. I have dream's every night Axel. You're in those dreams!" Xion cried

"Then they aren't memories. How can I be a part of your past?" Axel asked

"You can't fool me Axel! We've met before. In this castle!" Xion cried

"No, we haven't." Axel argued as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Let's go home Xion. Roxas is waiting."

"Please. You have to help me Axel." Xion begged

"We can't go further Xion." Axel argued grabbing her hand.

Xion summoned her mask and fired a surprising Hydro Shot at Axel in the face.

"I'm sorry Axel. But I have to know!" Xion said as she ran towards the door with her mask vanishing.

"Stop Xion!" Axel called out, but was stopped by a blast of silver fire and a figure landed in front of him as Xion went through the door.

"Riku?" Axel shouted in shock. "Get lost! I don't have time to deal with you!"

"Let her do this." Riku said

"What? I said get out of my way!" Axel demanded as he summoned his chakrams and threw one at Riku who dodged it.

"I didn't come here to fight." Riku said summoning his Soul Eater blade.

"Oh, you didn't?" Axel asked as he vanished and reappeared behind Riku much to his shock. "Then do me a favor and drop dead!" Axel demanded as he swung at Riku. Riku blocked the attack, but the force caused him to lose his sword out of his hands.

Axel charged forward and pined Riku to the ground with one Chakram placed above his chest, ready to end him if he tried anything. "You should learn not to mess with grown-ups."

"It's her choice to discover the truth. Not yours." Riku simply said

"What do you know?" Axel demanded as he raised his Chakram to end Riku.

Riku lifted his blindfold to reveal his eye…except instead of his usual Blue, it was a piercing yellow.

Axel's eyes widened as he felt something grab his head from behind.

* * *

Xion stood still as the memories came to her.

"Why is it that I recognize these memories, but I'm not there. That isn't me." Xion asked herself as she clutched her head in pain. "Who is Sora?" She asked as she screamed in pain and fainted.

* * *

Axel was leaning against the wall in pain. There were blasts marks all around him as Riku looked untouched as he readjusted his blindfold and the Guardian disappeared behind him.

"Wh-What was that?" Axel asked in pain but Riku said nothing. "What are you going to do with Xion?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Riku said as he left through the door that Xion went through.

Riku picked up the unconscious Xion and lifted his blindfold to look at her. This was one of the things that caused his best friends to remain asleep. He should end her…but he couldn't. Every time he looked at her, all he saw was Kairi.

"You're a replica, but I suppose you have a choice." Riku said as he took Xion and left before Axel could recover.

* * *

Back at the World that Never Was:

"Hey Xion, it's time for dinner!" Roxas called out as he approached her room. But she wasn't there.

"Maybe Axel has seen her." Roxas guessed

"You call me?" Axel asked as he limped towards Roxas thanks to his injuries from Riku

"What happened to you?" Roxas asked concerned

"I was sent on a last-minute mission, and I kind of botched it up." Axel said

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked

"Yeah. I just need to lay down." Axel said

"Have you seen Xion? Was she on your mission?" Roxas asked

Axel looked into Xion's room. _'She didn't come back.' _He thought as he turned to Roxas. "No. It was a solo mission." With that, he walked away.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Thanks to the drafts I wrote after I came back from my hiatus, and ith how things have been lately thanks to a certain virus, I have more time to write! Definitely helps get my mind off of things!

So, despite that I had already written a draft on this chapter, I couldn't remember what I wrote and thought Olympus Colosseum was in THIS chapter. I'm an idiot XD

So, this one was kind of a short in between chapter. Xion has ran away, and Roxas is none the wiser...yet.

Anyway, next chapter will be the Colosseum and I checked. It will be next time. Stay tuned and I will see you guys next time.

Guestwithideas: Hey, haven't heard from you in a while XD

In response to your ideas, I don't have any intention of doing the new 7 princesses of Hearts. They served practically no purpose in KH3, and are likely only there to preview some possible ideas for the next arc, which I have no intention of doing. If I was, I would totally do that, but I have no intention of going past the Xehanort saga; and in KH3, the new princesses of heart just feels like, "Hey, now check out Disney's new princesses!"

As for the other stuff, I do have some ideas for Silas that will likely happen in the next arc, but here are three things to keep in mind:

1) Silas stated in the last chapter the issue with going to any of the royals from ether Kingdom

2) Silas doesn't know anything about Anankos or Valla

3) The royals don't remember Corrin due to Namine messing with memories


	18. Xion's Gone

Chapter 18 Xion's Gone

Day 255

"That was a nice nap." Roxas sang. He had dreamed that him, Axel, and Xion finally got to go to the beach. As he approached the round room, he saw Axel talking to Saix. As soon as they were done. Axel immediately left much to Roxas's confusion.

"Must have been a big mission if he couldn't wait to say hi." Roxas said a bit disappointed as Demyx approached him with his arm around his shoulder.

"Hey Roxas. You and me are teaming up today!" Demyx sang as Roxas groaned

_'Why do I feel like I am going to do a lot of work?'_ Roxas sighed

"Work hard out there for us." Demyx said with a smile.

"This will be a long day." Roxas groaned

"You two." Saix said approaching the two. "I am sending you both to the Colosseum there to get some training in."

"Training?" Roxas asked

"We can't have our only Keyblade Wielder always relying on others. So I want you to go there and raise your level for future missions." Saix explained as Roxas frowned at that 'Only Keyblade Wielder' comment, but kept his mouth shut.

"Why do I have to go through?" Demyx cried

"Because at your current level, I can't rely on you for anything difficult." Saix growled

"I'm fine with that!" Demyx cried

"Idiot." Saix growled before calming down. "Let me make you both a deal. If you two can bring your levels up to a satisfactory growth, I'll schedule a day off in the upcoming days. Deal?"

"Deal!" Roxas declared as he dragged Demyx through a portal.

"I will be checking in on you two later." Saix called out as the portal closed

* * *

"Day off! Day off!" Roxas sang as they walked towards the Colosseum.

"You seem happy. You have vacation plans already?" Demyx asked

"Yep. Me Axel, and Xion are all going to the beach." Roxas said

"Wow. You three sure are close." Demyx commented

"Yeah. We're best friends." Roxas said much to Demyx's surprise.

"Is that weird?" Roxas asked

"No. It's great." Demyx said with a smile. "Maybe for once, I'll put in some effort."

When the two went to Phil for training, that confidence in Demyx immediately left.

"I CAN'T DO ALL OF THAT!" Demyx cried looking at the long list of stuff Phil wanted them to do. It starts with a bunch of body building training with nearly every type listed.

"Hey, you two came begging me for training. Don't like it? The door is over there." Phil said pointing to the exit.

"All this body building is utterly ridiculous!" Demyx cried as Roxas tried to lift a barbell with little success.

"We have to do it to get stronger." Roxas gasped as he struggled to lift the medium sized barbell.

"This would turn us into Lexaeus!" Demyx cried before calming down. "Alright then. Let's settle this with a contest!"

"A contest?" Phil asked

"If I win, we skip the body building parts," Demyx declared

"There is no way he would agree to this." Roxas said

"Alright." Phil agreed

"Seriously?" Roxas asked surprised

"I have never seen someone want to get stronger, yet slack off so much." Phil sighed

"Aw, thank you." Demyx smiled

"That wasn't a compliment." Roxas said flatly

"We do a wrestling match in one hour out in the arena. Be there." Phil said as he left.

* * *

At the arena, Demyx was getting ready.

"No offense Demyx, but how do you plan on winning this?" Roxas asked

"With this I bought this morning." Roxas said holding up a bottle that read 'Berserk Mild' on it.

"What's that?" Roxas asked

"There is a condition known as Berserk that increases one's speed and attack for a short period of time, though does have the extra affect of gaining a stronger urge to attack foes. This drink will automatically put me into a mild form of that state." Demyx said

"Isn't that cheating?" Roxas asked

"The only rule, is to win!" Demyx said drinking the bottle. "Alright goat man. I am ready to go!" He said as his muscles pumped up a bit as Phil entered

"Huh. You're more pumped up than I thought, but I'm not wrestling you." Phil said as he stood aside with Hercules entering. "He is."

"Wrestling? Sure! I'm down for that." Herc said getting into position. Demyx was freaking out. Hercules was massive in muscles. Berserk or not, there was no bloody way that he was going to win. And that meant doing even more work.

"What are you going to do now Demyx?" Roxas asked

"I don't know!" Demyx cried as he sweated nervously getting into position.

_'Time for my secret weapon.'_ Demyx thought.

"And begin!" Phil declared.

"Water!" Demyx called out splashing water in both Herc and Phil's face blinding them. Demyx got behind Herc to push him down while his guard was down, but he couldn't even make him budge causing Herc to recover, and knock Demyx down, winning the match.

"So, as per my original plan, we start with the bodybuilding." Phil said

"I am not surprised in the slightest." Roxas said flatly.

* * *

Meanwhile at Destiny Island:

Axel was looking all over the place for Xion.

"This is where Sora was from. I was hoping to find Xion here, but it doesn't seem to be the case." Axel said to himself.

Saix gave him 24 hours to find Xion. If he couldn't, then Xemnas would have to be informed. And if he was informed, it would only get worse for Xion.

"Where are you Xion?" Axel asked

* * *

After doing a decent number of bodybuilding, Phil had the two stop, as they panted out of breath. Both Roxas and Demyx were laying flat on the ground completely exhausted.

"Alright then. I need to see where you two are in fighting. So, I want you both to spar against each other." Phil ordered handing the two a pair of wooden swords as the two took their positions.

"Give this everything you got. Begin." Phil said

Roxas charged at Demyx and struck which Demyx blocked landing them in a blade lock.

"Hey Roxas. I know how to get out of this." Demyx whispered

"Huh?" Roxas asked

"I want you to hit me." Demyx whispered

"Uh, okay?" Roxas said as he tapped Demyx in the head.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Demyx cried as he rolled on the ground in pain holding his forehead where Roxas tapped him.

"What a drama queen." Roxas groaned as he felt a hand on his shoulder gesturing him to the side.

Ow. That hurt. You win Roxas good game." Demyx said getting up from his little stunt, but to his horror, it wasn't Roxas that was in front of him, it was Saix. And he looked angry.

**"What a performance there."** Saix said. His glare was present on his face like he was ready to murder someone.

"Who's he?" Herc asked

"No clue." Phil said as they decided to keep watching.

"Saix? What are you doing here?" Demyx asked freaked out.

**"I told you I would check in on you two did I not?"** Saix asked as he summoned his Claymore. **" I am here to see how you've progressed. Now come at me."**

"Uh Saix? Are you mad?" Demyx asked scared

**"Do I look mad?"** Saix asked

"Uh, yes?" Demyx said

**"If I look mad, it is only because of your own guilty conscience."** Saix said

"Hey, I didn't slack off today. Right Roxas?" Demyx asked Roxas who slowly nodded, not wanting to get any more involved in this.

**"By the way. I changed the password on my computer."** Saix said causing Demyx to turn pale white.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about." Demyx stuttered trying to play innocent.

**"I am talking about your unauthorized use of my computer to copy other's reports. Do you need a memory jog?"** Saix asked lifting his weapon much to Demyx's horror.

"Uh, no I'm good…Oh wait, you mean that poem you wrote?" Demyx asked causing Saix to twitch as an aura of anger erupted around his body.

_'He's dead.'_ Roxas cried.

"I mean, that poem was really good!" Demyx tried hoping a compliment would calm Saix down. "How did it go? 'Our Hollow Hearts become Kingdom Hearts' or something? It was so good I couldn't help but laugh…I mean…"

**"YOU...WORTHLESS...IDIOT!"** Saix roared as he raised his Claymore entering a real Berserk state.

Demyx's screams would haunt Roxas's nightmares for a long time…

* * *

One pounding later:

"Well, you lasted longer than I thought. I guess you did raise your levels a bit." Saix admitted once he finally calmed down and dismissed his weapon. Roxas went up to check on the bloody beaten Demyx.

"Look, I know what he did was wrong, but wasn't that overdoing it? He is one of us, isn't he?" Roxas asked. He could fully understand Saix's urge to punish Demyx, but here, he nearly killed him.

"One of us? Let me tell you this now Roxas. We are only joined together by our goal of completing Kingdom Hearts. Anyone who gets in the way of that goal is to be eliminated, regardless of who they are." Saix said much to Roxas's shock. "Either way, you both did what you were told, so I will keep my end of the bargain. There will be a day off coming soon." Saix said as he left.

"Did you get any of what just happened?" Herc asked

"Not a clue." Phil admitted

* * *

At the clock tower:

"Hey, you're here early." Axel said

"No. You're just late." Roxas said as Axel sat down eating there Sea-salt Ice cream.

Today marks 255." Roxas said as he took a bite causing Axel to look at him.

" 55?" Axel asked

"It's been that many days since I first joined the Organization. Man, time flies." Roxas said

"So, you've got the number memorized, don't you?" Axel asked with a smirk

"Yeah. Have to hang on to something, right? It's not like I have memories from before I joined the Organization. Don't you remember? At first I acted like a zombie." Roxas said

"Right. That first week you could barely form a sentence. But you still are kind of a zombie." Axel joked patting Roxas's back.

"Gee thanks." Roxas laughed as Axel joined him.

"Hey Roxas. I bet you don't know why the sunset is red. You see, light is made up of all sorts of color. And out of all of them, red is the one that travels the farthest." Axel said

"Like I asked, know-it-all!" Roxas teased

The two laughed as they finished their ice creams.

"Seriously though. Where is she?" Roxas asked as Xion never showed up. Axel frowned. He couldn't find Xion today. That means Saix will have to tell Xemnas. He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

That night:

"Did you find Xion?" Saix asked as Axel passed by in the halls.

"No…" Axel admitted

"I see. I will have to inform Lord Xemnas." Saix said

"I know." Axel said as he left.

* * *

In Twilight Town:

"Thank you for coming Riku." Namine said as Riku took a seat at the table in Namine's room.

"It has been a while since we've been able to talk." Riku admitted

"Yes. We have both been busy, and now Silas will be gone for who knows how long." Namine said. "I'm sorry I haven't been keeping my promise well."

"Why don't you tell me what exactly is going on." Riku said

"Some of Sora's memories are missing." Namine said

"How could that be?" Riku asked

"Some of his memories are escaping from Sora's nobody, and into a third person." Namine said

"Would that be Xion?" Riku asked and Namine nodded.

"Now those memories have become a part of her. That is why she looks the way she dose. When she was first born, she didn't have a face. But once Sora's memories entered her body, she took the form you see her as." Namine explained

_'I see. That's why she looked like Kairi. It's Sora's memories of Kairi that he's missing.' _Riku thought starting to put things together.

"Is there a way to just take out Sora's memories?" Riku asked

"If they were still separated, then yes. But as of now, they have become jumbled together. I could possibly jump inside her head and mess with her memories to possibly awaken Sora, but if that did work, he would awaken to a world where no one but us remembers him. And I've hurt him enough already." Namine said bitterly

"So then…" Riku began.

"Sora's memories, Sora's nobody's memories, and her memories have now become a jumbled mess due to their wills to become their own person. Unfortunately, as it is now, the only way to allow Sora to be restored, is for both her and Sora's Nobody to…vanish." Namine said sadly

"And there is no other way?" Riku asked

"If there was another way, you know full well that I would have told you Riku." Namine said

"You're right." Riku admitted. Namine was a nobody as well. She did feel regret for doing this even more than he did. Despite Nobodies supposedly not being able to feel anything. "I guess then we have no choice."

"Say Riku. Did you use…that?" Namine asked

"You can tell?" Riku asked and Namine nodded.

"You need to be careful. You may have won control over the darkness, but your body is not adapted to handle that level of darkness in its current form. If you use too much Darkness like that again, you may lose yourself permanently. Please be careful." Namine warned

"We are all making sacrifices here Namine. I will try, but I can make no promise." Riku said as he left.

"Riku..." Namine said sadly.

* * *

Day 256:

The day began with an emergency meeting. Every remaining member of the Organization arrived and got seated in their respective seats as Xemnas began his announcement.

"Xion is gone." Xemnas said much to Roxas's shock.

"Gone?" He asked

"She flew the coop?" Demyx asked confused

"Ridiculous. What was drive her to do something so mad?" Xaldin asked with a shake of the head.

"We are unsure of that at the moment." Saix said

"Maybe she was just hurt or something. We don't know that she abandoned us!" Roxas demanded

"Enough. No one is to look for Xion without my permission." Xemnas ordered

"What?" Roxas asked shocked

"Shouldn't you be happy that we are leaving your 'friend' alone?" Saix asked

"All will be explained in due time. For the time being, carry out your missions like normal. That is all." Xemnas said

"Lord Xemnas has spoken. Obey or be destroyed." Saix said. "You are all dismissed." Everyone but Roxas and Axel left the room via corridor of darkness.

"Hey Axel. What is going on here?" Roxas asked as Axel was getting ready to leave.

"Just do your missions Roxas." Axel said as he left.

"What?" Roxas asked confused

Several days have gone by and Xion is still nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Day 276

"Oww." Demyx cried all bruised up

"What happened to him?" Roxas asked

"Demyx ran into one of the imposters. He got clobbered." Xigbar said casually.

"I thought I could take him with the strength I got from training, but he completely destroyed me. He's too strong." Demyx whined

"Or you're too weak. You trained for one day. From a guy who usually slacks off." Xigbar commented

"Like you could do better!" Demyx shouted

"Want to bet?" Xigbar asked pointing one of his arrow guns at Demyx.

"No, I'm good!" Demyx cried.

"Regardless, we are going to need to do something about these imposters and soon." Xaldin said irritated.

"According to the reports, one of them hasn't been seen for quite some time. I wonder where he vanished to." Luxord asked

"If he was smart, he'd stay hidden." Xigbar laughed

Roxas saw Axel walk by, but he said nothing.

* * *

Later at the Clock Tower:

"Xion is gone, and Axel seems to be avoiding me." Roxas groaned sitting alone on the clock tower.

"Hey." Axel said arriving with some Ice Cream.

"You came." Roxas said suprised

"You surprised?" Axel asked

"You haven't lately." Roxas admitted

"Sorry about that." Axel said as he handed Roxas an Ice cream bar and sat down.

"Still, I can't believe Xion's been gone for weeks now. Why did she leave?" Roxas asked

"Do you want to look for her?" Axel asked

"Really?" Roxas asked surprised. Was Axel really telling Roxas to go against Xemnas's orders?

"There is a day off coming up soon. We can use that day to go looking for her. So for now, just do your missions like normal." Axel said

"Right!" Roxas agreed.

_'Hang on Xion. We'll find you. And then things can go back to normal.'_ Roxas thought happily. They had a plan to find Xion. ANd they were going to find their missing friend. No matter what it takes.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Poor Roxas. Things won't truly go back to normal for him for a long time XD

Anyway, The drink Demyx took in the manga was probably a steroid joke (Don't do drugs kids) but I did like the attention to detail of it being a Berserk state. That actually is a condition in Final Fantasy.

But with that finally done, we will now be taking a break from Roxas and heading back to the world where this fanfiction began. And not just for a one off like I did at the end of Kingdom Hearts and Chain of Memories.

Next time, Kamui's journey begins.


	19. Nohr

Chapter 19 Nohr

Day 280

Up north of the Kingdom of Nohr, sat a fortress surrounded by mountains. Making it rather hidden. In a higher tower was a bedroom where a young girl slept. She was Corrin's age and looked almost identical to him save for the longer hair.

Four people entered the room. Two girls and two men. Both of the girls were around the girl in bed's age and were identical to one another and dressed in a similar maid outfit. The difference however was that one had pink hair while the other had blue hair. One of the guys was around the same age as the maids and was dressed in a butler outfit. He had a bit more of a stern face and long silver hair combed down and tied in a ponytail. The last man was much older than the rest. He had grey hair and was dressed in black armor.

"Lady Kamui, it is time to wake up." The blue-haired maid said softly.

Kamui groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "It's still dark out." She whined.

"It always looks dark, but it is morning my lady. So, it is time to get up." The old knight said

Kamui groaned as she sat up revealing that she was wearing a grey nightgown.

"I have taken the liberty of readying your armor and err…pounding out the dents." The butler said with a sigh. "Your brother is quite a serious opponent."

"Still not fully awake yet. Can't I sleep for a few more minutes?" Kamui complained

"Is that so? Felicia. Can you assist me?" The blue-haired maid asked the pink-haired one

"Sure, thing Flora." Felicia said as she and her sister got to both sides of Corrin. Their hands were covered in ice magic and the both placed a hand on Kamui's face.

"COLD! COLD! COLD!" Kamui freaked out as the hands touched her. "I'm awake! Totally awake now!"

"That is how we deal with slugabeds in the ice tribe." Flora grinned

"Noted." Kamui said flatly. "Still wish I could finish that dream I had."

"Interesting. If you don't mind me asking, what was it about?" Jakob asked

"I was on a big field, and there were some Hoshidans that called me their sister. But my family is in Nohr so it makes no sense. Though that wasn't the strangest part. There was a boy that looked just like me. But with shorter hair." Kamui explained

"Just like you?" The old man asked

"Something wrong Gunter?" Flora asked

"No, but it is strange that there is something strange about that." Gunter admitted

"Now that you mention it, dose. I don't know why, but there is something familiar about that." The Butler said. Both of the Maids had a similar thought but Flora dismissed it.

"Well, regardless, we can talk about it another time. Your brother Prince Xander is here for training. So you best get dressed and go meet him." Flora said

"Agreed. Come along Jakob." Gunter said

"I'm coming." Jakob sighed as the two left the room while Flora grabbed Kamui's armor for her to get dressed as Felicia made the bed.

* * *

Kamui was now dressed in black clothing that was covered by silver armor and a blue cape as she headed downstairs to see a young man with short blond hair neatly combed with a small crown on his forehead. He was dressed in black and purple armor with golden ornaments. Next to him was a man a bit younger than Kamui. His blond hair was a bit more ruffled and he wore a black hairband. His armor was similar to the older male, but he also had a cloak and a collar, that was on inside out.

"Xander, Leo. Good morning." Kamui greeted

"Greetings sister. I see you finally got out of bed." Leo commented

"I'm sorry to make you wait." Kamui apologized

"It is fine little sister. Camilla and Elise will be here soon, but in the meantime, let us get started on training." Xander said and Kamui nodded as the three headed to the roof.

* * *

Silas was hiding about in the mountains nearby the fortress. He was just out of range so that the guards won't notice him, and thanks to a pocket telescope he bought while in Twilight Town. He was able to spy easier despite his position.

"It's been so long, yet it feels like yesterday I was brought here for a play date with Corrin." Silas commented as he watched Kamui sparing against Xander with Leo watching.

"According to what Namine said, no one will remember Corrin until Sora's memories are restored. So nether Nohr or Hoshido has any idea who he is." Silas muttered to himself.

When he first arrived back home, his first step was to figure out where he was going to go. A part of him wanted to go to Hoshido. He really wanted to see what the other Kingdom looked like if nothing but for sheer curiosity, but that would be tricky. Not because of the barrier. If what he heard was true, the barrier only affects those who wish harm upon Hoshido, and he no longer did. So, the barrier shouldn't affect him. However, when he was still in training, one of the biggest things he was warned about was to always be wary of Hoshidans Ninjas. They were very keen and he would likely get spotted and attacked on the fly. Because you know. His Black Coat TOTALLY wasn't suspicious or anything. At least in Nohr, with the darker environment, it was easier to hide, and since the Organization is involved, they would likely be more invested in Nohr than Hoshido. So, it was a better place to start looking for Dusks.

Still, even if they did find him, Silas has been training far stronger than any Nohrian training with the Heartless, the nobodies and Riku, so he should be able to take on the solders. But better safe than sorry with the Royal Family.

"Looks like Kamui kept on training all this time." Silas commented as he watched Kamui try to attack Xander, but Xander blocking every hit. He then spotted two more people entering the roof. One was a woman a bit younger than Xander. Unlike the rest of the Royal family, she had long purple hair and black head piece in her hair. She wore armor similar to Xander but it was more…revealing in certain areas…Enough of that!

The last was rather young. She had long blond hair tied into pig tails with some flower shaped hair pieces. She wore a white vest, a black skirt and had a pink bow in the front.

They were Camila and Elise. The princesses of Nohr.

Thinking back, Silas remembered his time with them.

When it came to Kamui, he did play with her and would call her a childhood friend, he wouldn't do it in the same level as he did with Corrin. When Corrin and Kamui were little, Elise would often spend time with them quite a lot along with Camila, but they would connect more with Kamui than Corrin so he would end up playing with Corrin. Still, there were times they would play together and he did have fun with Kamui.

Xander didn't spend much time with him. While Xander did help bring him to the fortress for the first time, he didn't really interact due to his schedule. Still, when he was banished, Xander didn't seem to look all that thrilled with him.

Leo didn't really interact with him much ether. Though to be fair, Leo kept more to himself and with his studies. At least to Silas's experience.

Camilla…Silas admitted he had a crush on her when he was younger. At first, he was jealous since he had no siblings and Camila was always so caring. Though by now, those feelings may have passed at this point.

Elise was a lot of fun. Though she was rather young when he last saw her, her nanny or Camila would bring her over quite a lot and she was a lot of fun to play with.

Well regardless, all he could do was watch. It did turn out he was presumed dead and him showing up would not be a good idea. Along with that ban for life on him.

* * *

Kamui tried to make another strike, but Xander easily blocked it and sent her flying back.

"You won't beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day dear sister." Leo taunted

"That can't be all you have. You are a princess of Nohr. Pick up your sword and try again." Xander said

"Big brother I…" Kamui began

"We do this so we can prepare ourselves for our enemies. Father has been tracking your progress. If you can't land a hit on me today, he may never permit you from leaving the Northern Fortress…EVER." Xander said

"Did he really say that? That's insane!" Kamui shouted

"Then use that to motivate you to keep on going. Show that our time training was not a waste!" Xander declared

With a surge of determination, Kamui launched herself at Xander to try and land a hit.

* * *

Silas meanwhile was in deep thought. "From what Riku and Namine told me, Corrin possessed a power to turn into a dragon. If Kamui is his twin, dose she have that power as well? I don't think I ever heard of the Nohrian, or Hoshidan royal families being able to do that…" Silas muttered. "Though I doubt a training session will invoke it."

* * *

Kamui gave an uppercut with her training sword and finally managed to land a hit on Xander.

"Well done little princess. You're getting stronger every day." Xander praised

"Thanks, Xander. I couldn't have done it with your…tough love." Kamui said with a small chuckle.

"I disagree. You have a natural talent. I think you can one day be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr." Xander said

"Now you're just teasing me." Kamui blushed

"I never joke about a serious matter. You know that. I mean what I said." Xander said

"You may be the one to bring light to our Kingdom so long shrouded in darkness." Xander said

"Xander…" Kamui said in awe.

"How typical. You both do know there is more to strength than simple swordplay." Leo sighed

"Leo, he didn't mean…" Kamui began before Xander interrupted

"Calm down Leo. You are competitive to a fault. I have always said that you have had a talent for magic." Xander laughed

"Well…just remember that a pointy stick is not the only path to power." Leo said

"By the way Leo. There is something I've been meaning to tell you." Kamui said

"What is so important to derail us from this conversation?" Leo asked

"Your collar is inside out…again." Kamui laughed

"WHAT?! Why didn't you say anything?" Leo demanded as he ran off to fix it.

"Because it's what makes you so lovable Leo." Xander laughed

"Absolutely." Kamui laughed

The two then noticed Camellia and Elise approaching the two and Leo returning with his now fixed collar.

"Are you all right Kamui? You didn't get hurt, did you? If you need, I can take care of it." Camellia said softly.

"I'm fine Camellia. No need to worry." Kamui assured

"I worried too!" Elise jumped in

"I know." Kamui laughed. "If you didn't care, you wouldn't visit as much as you do."

"Yaaay! I'm so glad to hear that. Spending time with my sister makes me happy!" Elise cheered as she jumped towards Kamui for a big hug. "I love you so much! I love you more than anything in the whole world!"

"Elise, when do you intend to act like the adult you technically are?" Leo sighed

"Well, I for one think her cheer is a good compliment to this gloomy kingdom." Camilla said

"Well said Camilla. Everyone of you is dear to me." Kamui said "You have all been so patient and kind since I lost my memory. I don't feel the pain of being quarantined when you are all here."

Xander smiled at that. "I'm glad to hear that, but I do have one more announcement for you."

"Let me tell her Xander." Camilla cut in. "Father asked us to take you back to the capital."

"Really? Then that means…" Kamui began

"Yes. You can finally leave this drafty fortress." Camilla smiled "You must have been so lonely all this time…separated from the rest of the world…"

"I can finally leave?" Kamui gasped with joy in her eyes

"Yep! You're really excited, aren't you?" Elise asked

"Dose this mean I join you guys as a solider of Nohr?" Kamui asked

"We will discuss the details of that when we reach the capital. For now, let us depart." Xander said as the five headed inside.

* * *

Back in the mountains:

"Their heading inside. Guess I won't be able to watch anymore." Silas sighed. "Best get out of here. I'll check some of the neutral areas for any Dusk activities." Silas glanced back at the fortress. "I wonder if Kamui has ever had any nightmares of what really happened all those years ago? Probably not since she looked so happy and content. Makes me wonder what she will think when the truth comes out." With that Silas packed up and headed towards the boarders of Nohr.

* * *

Inside the Fortress:

The royal family walked up to a woman in a blue and white maid outfit, with blue hair and a white hat.

"I heard that you can finally leave the fortress today Lady Kamui. You must be pretty excited." The maid said. "Gunter asked that I go with you to the capital in order to look after the horses."

"That's great Lilith. I'd miss if you weren't going along too." Kamui smiled

"Are the horses ready Lilith?" Xander asked

"Oh yes. They are really looking excited for this trip. Probably because of all the times that Lady Kamui spent in the stables, they're just glad to go along." Lilith smiled

"Kamui has such a gentle soul. I remember that time she nursed that baby bird back to health that one time." Camilla said

"Ah…" Lilith flinched

"Something wrong?" Kamui asked concerned

"Oh no…it's nothing." Lilith muttered

"Isn't it obvious? Lilith is sad because she is going to miss you." Elise explained

"She's coming with us Elise." Kamui pointed out

"Oh, well maybe she's sad she won't have you all to herself. You really care about Kamui a lot, right Lilith?" Elise asked

"Uh, well…" Lilith muttered with a small blush on her face

"As amusing as this is, it is not wise to keep father waiting." Xander chuckled

"You're right. We should get moving." Kamui said

"Flora, Felicia. You two will remain here and watch over the fortress. Jakob and I will be be accompanying Lady Kamui. We may be gone for quite a while, so be sure to take good care of this place." Gunter said

"Of course. You may rely on us." Flora bowed

"Good luck out there!" Felicia waved

"Thank you. I hope to see you both soon…but hopefully not here." Kamui said with a slight chuckle at the end.

With everything packed up, The Royal Family, along with Lilith, Jakob, and Gunter headed off for Windmire. The capital of Nohr.

Once they left, Flora turned to Felicia.

"It has been a while since I visited home. I plan to do so soon." Flora said

"No problem. Just tell father I said hi!" Felicia smiled

* * *

And that's a wrap!

And here it is. The return to the World of Fates! I hope you guys enoy this. Though I will say that in this story, it will mainly cover the prologue and will end with Kamui's decision in Chapter 6. Like I said, this is all to set up Kingdom Hearts 2, which is when things really get started.

Now then, there are somethings to point out:

1) Azura is not Corrin and Kamui's cousin in this. Mikoto's relationship with Arete will be explained in the Fates arc.

2) Takumi is Mikoto's son with Sumergai making him Corrin and Kamui's half-brother through blood.

As for Silas's crush on Camilla, no this dose not automatically mean they will be shipped. (I honestly haven't thought much about Silas's love life and at the moment, not too worried about it) But that is canon as was shown in their A support, so I brought it up as Silas was reminiscing about his experience with the Nohrian royal family

Anyway, next chapter Kamui begins her final trial. Stay tuned

Guest: Kamui or Xion?

Reader 1: That would be more of after the actual war begins (Beyond Chapter 6 of Fates)

Reader 2: That's an interesting guest


	20. King Garon

Chapter 20 King Garon

Day 282

The Nohrian capital Windmire was inside a crater surrounded by many walls where the houses were placed

The royal family crossed the bridge towards the entrance to the castle, though Kamui was walking much slower as she was taking in all the sites around her.

"It really isn't anything special." Leo commented

"Maybe not for you since you've been here plenty of times. But for me, this is my first time since who knows how long." Kamui argued

"She does have a point Leo." Xander admitted before turning to Kamui. "However, we really need to meet up with Father. When the meeting is done, we will give you a proper tour."

"Right." Kamui said with a smile as she caught up.

* * *

The group arrived in a meeting room that was rather opened, but there was a throne inside where King Garon sat.

King Garon was a rather pale man that looked quite a bit old. He wore the same kind of armor that Xander wore, but had a long puffy cape that was black outside and white inside. He also had white hair and a white beard.

"I see you made it here safely Kamui." Garon commented as the royal children approached his throne.

"Yes father. I have long wished to visit you and visit Castle Krakenburg again. It feels like a dream that I now here before you." Kamui bowed

"It is only because of your hard work. I hear that you are almost on par with Xander right now. You finally have the strength to become an instrument of Nohr's power to the world." Garon praised

"But father, will she be all right outside of the fortress?" Elise asked rather concerned

"I am concerned as well. It is rather dangerous to live outside of the fortress's magical barrier." Camilla added

"I appreciate your concern, but I earned my way here, and I am ready to fight." Kamui said determined

"Well said." Garon praised. "Now then, as you know, Nohr is at war with our eastern neighbors, the Kingdom of Hoshido."

Kamui nodded. "I have heard of that yes."

"We are decedents of the ancient gods, the first dragon. As inhibitors of that strength, we posses the power to crush those who oppose us with ease. Those who wield that power can destroy an entire army of common solders with ease. Xander, Leo, and Camilla have shown us that power, now you must show it! I except the same level at least" Garon declared

"I am aware of the expectations you have father. I have trained to become more like my siblings for this moment. I will not fail." Kamui declared

"You show promise, but you need a suitable weapon to serve Nohr." Garon said as he waved his hand. A sword appeared before Kamui. It was a dark single edged scimitar it was black with a purple aura swirling underneath its surface. There was also an eye right above the hilt. "This is the sword Ganglair. It is a sword infused with magic from another world. With this sword at your side, you can crush the Hoshidan army with ease."

"Th-thank you for such a generous gift father." Kamui said happily as she took the blade.

, Camilla, and Elise were happy for Kamui, Xander was rather skeptical, while Leo looked jealous.

_'I had to work hard to prove myself worthy of the sacred tomb Brynhildr, and yet she gets a brand-new sword on day one!'_ Leo thought bitterly but he decided to keep it to himself.

"Quite generous for father as of late…" Xander mumbled to himself.

"Now then, let us put that sword to good use. Bring out the prisoners." Garon ordered one of the guards.

"Right away sir." The guard saluted as he left the room. In a few moments he returned with six prisoners. Four of them were Hoshidan Samurai's but the two in front stood out the most. One was a muscular female with white hair with red separated by a crown and wearing white clothing. The other was a ninja with green hair and a green vest over black clothing and a purple scarf around his neck.

"These are prisoners from our recent skirmish with Hoshido. I want to see you use the power of that sword and strike them down." Garon ordered as some guards tossed the prisoners their weapons. The Nohrian Royals walked to the side of the room as more Nohrian soldiers gathered around to make sure the prisoners didn't do anything funny.

"So, we were kept alive to be some type of entertainment for the king? I shouldn't be surprised." The woman spat. As she grabbed her club. The ninja grabbed his shuriken and the samurai's all grabbed their katanas.

"I will also allow your retainers to assist you in battle." Garon said as Gunter and Jakob approached Kamui's side. Gunter had his lance ready while Jakob grabbed a dagger.

"I am Rinkah. Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable Chieftain." The muscular woman now known as Rinkah announced

"What?" Kamui asked

"I am announcing my name to my opponent. Do Nohrian's not have that honor?" Rinkah asked

"No. My apologies. I am Kamui. Princess of Nohr." Kamui introduced

"Wait…Kamui? Can it be?" The ninja asked surprised

"Do you know me?" Kamui asked confused

"…I am Kaze. A ninja from Hoshido. Show me what you can do." Kaze declared as he readied for battle.

Kamui got her sword ready.

"Kill them all!" Garon declared

_'Hopefully there will be no need for that. Still, did that ninja know me from before I lost my memories? Was he involved? I guess I wouldn't be surprised that Hoshido was involved.'_ Kamui thought. She to was told the same lie as the rest of Nohr that King Sumeragi tried to kill King Garon when she once asked why Nohr was at war with Hoshido.

Kaze lead two of the Samurai's from the east while Rinkah lead the other two from the west hoping to grab Kamui in a pincer attack.

'Now then. Let us see her control over a dragon Vein.' Garon thought as he hit a button. The floor in the center of the large room opened up to reveal a square shaped fort with debris inside of it.

"That's strange…" Kamui said

"What is it?" Gunter asked

"I feel something emanating from in front of the fort on the ground." Kamui said as she ran up to the spot. There was a faint green glow coming from the ground. Focusing her power, A bolt of green lighting shot from the ground and blasted the debris away revealing a healing glow from inside the fort.

"Amazing. That debris was no match for your amazing lineage." Jakob said in surprise

"And the fort will be a great defense against our foes." Gunter said as the three ran inside it.

"Well done." Garon praised

"She controlled the Dragon Vein easily. Great work dear sister." Xander praised

"Yeah! Kamui is amazing!" Elise cheered

"Don't get too careless. The real battle is only getting started." Leo warned.

"Be careful dear sister." Camilla prayed

Once the three were inside the fortress, Kamui began to plan.

"Okay. There are two other entrances on the left and right. Before this thing showed up, Rinkah was heading towards the left, while Kaze was coming from the right." Kamui muttered

"If I may make a suggestion Lady Kamui." Gunter began

"Yes?" Kamui asked

"Why don't you let me handle the ninja while you deal with the tribe woman. Swords have an edge over axes and clubs thanks to their speed. Though Clubs aren't as strong as axe's, they are a bit faster. Still not a problem for you though. It would be perfect for your first real battle. I have had experience in the past dealing with Hoshidan ninja's so I should be able to take that ninja on easier." Gunter explained

"All right, but don't kill anyone." Kamui ordered

"I will try not to…but it may be pointless." Gunter warned

"Huh?" Kamui asked

"Nothing. I will get on it at once." Gunter declared as he positioned himself on the right getting ready for Kaze.

"Jakob. You are on standby with your staff ready." Kamui ordered

"Very well. Though do remember that I am trained well in daggers. If you are in need of some extra offense, just let me know. My daggers are excellent projectile weapons that can hinder an enemy's movement and defenses." Jakob advised.

"I will remember that." Kamui said as she got into position as Rinkah's group arrived.

The Samurai's struck first, but Kamui was able to defeat them without much difficulty. Gunter had an easier time. While he may be getting up there in age, he was still quite a formidable foe. All that was left was Kaze and Rinkah.

Rinkah charged at Kamui with her brass club. "Behold the might of the fire tribe!" She declared as she attacked but Kamui was able to dodge.

_'I remember training against certain weapons with Gunter. The axe was a lot slower than her club. Still, after sparring with Xander, it's not fast enough.' _Kamui thought as she swung her sword, though Rinkah caught it with her club.

"Don't think because you have a sword that I'm easy prey." Rinkah growled

Jakob threw a dagger at Rinkah that gazed her arm.

"Ahh!" Rinkah cried in pain.

"Lady Kamui, take this opportunity!" Jakob shouted

Kamui gave a strike that cut Rinkah down. She was injured, but it wasn't fatal.

"Thanks for your help Jakob, but I kind of wanted to try this out myself." Kamui said

"My apologies my lady, but I am sworn to assist and protect you. That comes first and foremost." Jakob said

"But still…" Kamui began

"Your siblings have retainers of their own that assist them in battle as well. There is nothing wrong with counting on me in battle." Jakob assured

_'I Guess he has a point, but why do I feel the need to get even stronger than normal? I know this is war, but I feel like I'm missing something more personal. Did I make a personal goal?'_ Kamui wondered

"Let's go check on Gunter." Kamui said

"I suppose we should. Before his old age gets the best of him." Jakob groaned

Kaze was moving around like crazy trying to dodge Gunter's lance. Each time he tossed another shuriken at Gunter. While they weren't powerful weapons, the damage was adding up.

"You're pretty skilled ninja." Gunter complemented

"It is to be expected. My family is destined to serve the Hoshidan royal family." Kaze declared

"Gunter, are you okay? Kamui asked as she and Jakob approached the aged knight.

"I am fine. This ninja though is quite skilled." Gunter said

"So, you defeated Rinkah. But don't think I will give up so easily. I shuriken may not cut deep, but it dose sap your strength away." Kaze warned

"What a surprise. My daggers do a similar thing." Jakob mocked

Kaze jumped up again to fire more shuriken at his enemies, as Gunter raised his shield to block them. Jakob tossed a dagger at Kaze as he landed, but Kaze was able to dodge it, though he wasn't able to dodge Kamui's sword as she slashes him in the shoulder. Kaze feel to his knees in pain as he gripped his injured shoulder.

"They were tough. Thank goodness for this fortress or they may have been a serious threat. I hope all Hoshidans aren't this powerful." Kamui muttered to herself as the fortress vanished through the hidden floor it emerged from.

"Don't just stand there, idiot girl, finish them off!" Garon ordered

"But they're already beaten. You want me to execute helpless prisoners?" Kamui asked surprised

"You dare question me? I order you to kill them!" Garon growled

"No! This is wrong!" Kamui argued

"I will not argue this any further." Garon growled as he charged up a spell. Fireballs flew from Garon and towards the four injured Samurai's killing them instantly much to Kamui's shock.

Garon charged up another spell to blast Rinkah and Kaze, but Kamui intercepted the blast with her sword that was surprisingly able to block the attack.

"Kamui? What are you doing?" Elise gasped

"Unbelievable…" Xander muttered

Garon, while slightly impressed that the sword was able to block his magic, was filled with more anger at his daughter's disobedience.

"Kamui! You dare to defy me directly?" Garon growled

"Father. Please forgive her. She doesn't yet fully understand our situation." Xander quickly pleaded

"Fine them. Xander, you kill them. Along with anyone who gets in the way." Garon ordered as he sat back down on his throne.

Xander grunted, but he did comply as he drew his sacred weapon Siegfried. The black blade emanated a red glow in his hand.

"Stand down right this minute Kamui. If you don't, I will be forced to…" Xander began trying to get Kamui to see reason

"I can't let you do this big brother." Kamui argued

Xander sighed as he swung his blade. Kamui tried to block it, but unlike in training, Xander wasn't holding back. Kamui was sent flying back from the force of the blade. Xander turned to the Hoshidans and raised his blade as Kaze and Rinkah prepared themselves for the inevitable. Kamui however, managed to recover and block Xander's attack, much to his annoyance.

"You know that Hoshido is our sworn enemies." Xander reminded

"I know that, but they can't fight anymore. Why can't we showed them mercy?" Kamui asked

"Kamui please stop fighting." Camilla pleaded but fell on deaf ears.

"Leo, do something!" Elise cried

"Why is it always up to me?" Leo sighed but complied as he grabbed his sacred weapon and unleashed a spell.

Tree routs sprouted out from the ground and knocked the two Hoshidans into the air. As they hit the ground, they fell unconscious.

"Father, I have disposed of the Hoshidans on behalf of my softhearted sister. I only ask that you are merciful in your punishment of her." Leo said

"Enough. I will discuss the matter later. For now, you are all dismissed." Garon ordered as he left the room.

"Leo, how could you! They were beaten! There was no reason for you to kill them!" Kamui cried

"Hush!" Leo ordered

"Huh?" Kamui asked confused

"That's enough you two. The fight is over." Xander said as he turned to Kamui. "Mark my words Kamui. One day, your kindness will be the death of you."

"Maybe. But if I die from my kindness, it will be without regrets." Kamui said

"…Well said." Xander said before summoning two people. One was a man with black and a rather soft face. He was dressed in blue and white clothing with a Nohrian shield on his left shoulder.

The other was a girl with blue hair with pink highlights. She wore white armor with a black skirt and had a childish smile on her face.

"You call for us milord?" The man asked

"Laslow, Peri, I want you to take these two my quarters. And examine their stuff. Elise will join you shortly." Xander said

"Are we going to kill them?" Peri asked excited

"No Peri." Xander groaned causing her to pout, but the two did what they were told.

"Leo, your spell…" Kamui began

"Was only enough to weaken them. They will live with Elise's medical attention. "Though to be frank, I should have followed Father's orders and killed them, but then I'd deal with Camilla and Elise making a fuse with you being upset." Leo sighed with a smile

"Thank you, Leo, and I am sorry for teasing you about your collar." Kamui said

"You can thank me by NOT bringing it up again." Leo groaned

"That was great Leo!" Elise called out as she left after Xander's retainers

"It was, but this won't be the last we hear of this. Father never forgets a slight." Camilla frowned

* * *

Later that evening:

Xander and Kamui were standing with the now healed Kaze and Rinkah.

"It is only through my sister's kindness that bought your freedom. Disappear now unless you want to get spotted by our king." Xander warned

Kaze said nothing but stared a Kamui for a minute before vanishing.

"I am not a prisoner to be freed. Next time we meet, you will pay for this humiliation." Rinkah growled

"I was hoping the next time we meet; it would be friends." Kamui tried

"Softhearted fool. I am a Hoshidan Warrior. Things aren't that simple." Rinkah growled

"I know we are at war over what your king did, but I hope that one day when this war is over, we can all live in peace." Kamui smiled causing Rinkah to blink

"What are king did? Wow! I heard there was a princess that lived in isolation. I pray that when we next meet, you will awaken from your delusions." Rinkah said and ran off.

"Delusions?" Kamui asked

"She was probably told something else of how the war started. Don't mind her." Xander said

"I see…" Kamui said as she watched Rinkah run out of sight.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Honestly, Fire Emblem fights are harder to write than Kingdom Hearts fights.

So, you are probably asking, why did Laslow have dark hair, shouldn't it be grey? Well the reason is, there is no reason to change his hair color. It was done in story so that it could fit in with whatever shipping you gave Lissa, Cordelia, and Olivia by giving their default hair color based on concept art. I don't have a need for that, and it will be fun to see you guys guess who their fathers are. XD (Yes I will reveal who they are when they mainly enter the story in the Fates Arc) Happy guessing!

And on the note of Kamui, you guys really don't seem to like her. Look, I know Fates is mixed in reception but still XD

Anyway, Next chapter Kamui goes to the Bottomless Canon and has quite an experience. Stay tuned

Guest: Yes, Xion will appear in KH3 like she did in canon.


	21. The Bottomless Canyon

Chapter 21 The Bottomless Canyon

Day 283

Kamui and Elise stood in front of the door that lead to Garon's throne room.

"All right Kamui. Let's go in together. I will help as much as possible. This is our father. He has to forgive you." Elise said with a smile

"I hope you're right." Kamui said nervously. The sooner she apologies, the better. Right?

"All right…Deep breaths and here we go." Elise said nervously as she approached the door.

But she stopped at the sound of her father's insane laughter

"Is he in there with someone else?" Kamui asked

"Maybe we should come back later." Elise suggested not wanting to disturb her father.

"Who is there?" Garon suddenly demanded causing both girls to jump

"Uh, it's Elise and Kamui. Sorry to bother you father!" Elise cried out

"What do you two want?" Garon asked

"I came to apologies for my actions earlier father." Kamui said

"…Enter." Garon ordered as Kamui and Elise opened the door and entered the throne room.

* * *

The throne room was rather creepy. It was filled with thorns all across the walls.

"Kamui. You disobeyed a direct order from me. Ordinarily, you should not even be alive!" Garon growled

"I understand." Kamui gulped

"Father wait, I can explain!" Elise began.

"Silence!" Garon ordered shutting Elise up. "Now then, as you are my child, and this is your first time, I will be lenient. In fact, I have a mission for you."

"A mission?" Kamui asked

"Yes. If you complete this mission, I will pardon your crime in full." Garon said

"What kind of mission is it?" Kamui asked

"There is a fortress perched on the Hoshidan boarders. It is supposed to be abandoned. I want you to travel to the boarder and inspect the building to see if it is still of use. No battle will be required." Garon explained

"I will do as you command father." Kamui bowed

"I do not wish to be disappointed twice. Do I make myself clear?" Garon growled

"I understand clearly father." Kamui bowed

"Excellent. You are dismissed. I will inform you with the rest of the details shortly." Garon said as the two girls left.

* * *

Out in the halls, Kamui and Elise meet up with the rest of the Nohrian Royal Family to explain the mission Kamui was assigned. Needless to say, none were thrilled about it.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay out there?" Camilla asked

"Of course. It's just an abandoned fortress." Kamui said

"You are awfully calm about this Kamui. It isn't like father to be so forgiving." Leo said

"What do you mean Leo?" Kamui asked

"That's enough Leo. You don't need to worry all the time!" Elise scolded "And don't scare Kamui before her first mission!" With that, Elise gave a powerful slap to the back of Leo's head.

"OW! That was not necessary!" Leo complained

"I suppose I'll just have to come along to make sure Kamui is safe." Camilla said

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." A voice spoke up. Everyone turned to see a dark mage with long brown hair and a mask covering half his face approach them.

"Why ever so not Iago?" Camilla asked

"This mission is a test of sorts for Lady Kamui. As King Garon's personal adviser, I have coordinated this mission for testing her abilities myself. If you go along Lady Camilla, we won't be able to determine if Kamui is worthy of fighting in the Nohrian army." Iago explained

"I understand. I will do this myself if that is what is needed." Kamui said

"Not by yourself." Garon said walking in.

"Oh, father, I didn't see you approach." Kamui said

"Rest assured, that I don't want to send you out there completely defenseless." Garon said as he stepped aside revealing a bald man with barely a shirt on showing his muscles but purple and black armor did cover the rest of his body approach the group. Xander's eyes widened at the reveal of the man.

"This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior that will ensure that no trouble will befall you on your mission." Garon said

"Thank you, father." Kamui bowed as Xander approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Be careful of that man." He whispered

"Why?" Kamui whispered

"He is a criminal and a murderer. I arrested him myself years ago. Father believes that he is rehabilitated, but I doubt that. Still, he is a formidable warrior…" Xander whispered

"I see…" Kamui muttered

"Make sure you are ready. You will leave in a week. Do not fail me again." Garon warned

"I won't father." Kamui bowed

* * *

The days go by as Kamui is shown around the castle. Xander decides to use this time to approach Hans.

"Something I can do for you your highness?" Hans asked

"I am rather curious if you are truly rehabilitated. You had quite a body count when I brought you in after all,and when you were caught, you didn't seem to show any remore for what you did." Xander said

"His majesty seems to think so and that's all that matters. You have a problem with it, you'll need to take it up with him." Hans said

"Just a fair warning that if you hinder Kamui's mission, I will see to it that you are locked away for good." Xander warned as he walked away.

_'Ha! Yeah right. Unless daddy says so, you can't touch me prince!'_ Hans smirked

* * *

Day 290

Kamui had packed her things and left the capital with Hans, Jakob, and Gunter. Xander and the others waved goodbye to her.

Once she was out of sight, and Garon and Iago was confirmed not to be around, Xander turned to his other siblings.

"Get yourselves ready. We are going to trail behind. I don't trust Hans to keep Kamui safe." Xander ordered. Leo, Camilla, and Elise nodded without any objections.

* * *

Day 292

Silas stared down at the Bottomless canyon.

"It's really weird. Every time I look down, I feel strange…I wonder if this canyon is really bottomless." Silas muttered to himself. He took a break from his travels to try and think of what he could say to get past the fort on the other side of the canyon.

"You there. Who are you?" A voice asked causing Silas to turn around. To his surprise, there was Kamui, along with Jakob, Gunter, and Hans? That looked like him. During his time in the army, he would hear about that man's actions. Thank goodness Silas had his hood up so Kamui, Gunter and Jakob wouldn't recognize him.

"I am just a wanderer. Nothing to see here." Silas said

"A wanderer? Dressed like that?" Gunter asked. He can't remember why, but there was something about that coat that rubbed him the wrong way.

"Quite an interesting place to wonder to." Jakob commented

"It was on the way." Silas shrugged

"And you expect us to believe that?" Gunter asked

Silas ignored him and turned his attention to Kamui.

"You, young lady." Silas said getting Kamui's attention and causing Jakob and Gunter to get on edge. "Do you know Corrin?"

"Corrin?" Kamui asked. There was something about that name that hit her. Why? She never knew anyone by that name, yet her heart ached when that name was said. "No...I don't know anyone by that name."

"I see." Silas said. _'She really has forgotten her twin brother.'_

"I won't ask again, who are you?" Gunter demanded raising his lance

Before Silas could say anything, something else caught their attention.

"Don't take another step Nohrian!" A man's voice shouted. Turning, the four saw Hans crossing the bridge towards the fort that wasn't abandoned at all.

"Why are there Hoshidans here? I was told this place was abandoned?" Gunter asked shocked

"It's old sure, but it hasn't been abandoned." Silas commented.

"And how would you know that?" Jakob demanded

"That doesn't matter." Kamui said as she turned to Hans. "Hans! We are to fall back! We only came here to observe, not fight!"

"Screw that!" Hans cheered as he immediately cut down a Hoshidan Samurai with little to no effort.

"What are you doing?" Gunter demanded

"Can it, old man!" Hans shouted as he ran to another Samurai.

"We should have tried diplomacy first. There was no reason to kill them." Kamui said sadly

"Unfortunately, we don't have much of a choice now." Jakob sighed.

"I know." Kamui said sadly as she readied her blade.

* * *

"Captain Omozu, your orders?" A Hoshidan archer asked

"The Nohrian's have not only broken the boarder treaty, but they also have spilled the first blood. Leave no Nohrian alive!" A spiky brown-haired ninja named Omozu ordered

"What about the black coat guy claiming to be a wanderer?" The archer asked

"If he's just a wanderer, he'll flee. If he gets in the way, kill him as well." Omozu ordered

* * *

Alright then. What shall we do?" Kamui asked herself as she observed the battlefield.

The bridge itself is too heavily guarded to assault, but there may be a dragon vein nearby that we can use." Gunter suggested

"I think I sense one down south, but what about Hans?" Kamui asked looking at the Berserker fighting Hoshidans on the bridge.

"Forget him. Your safety is far more important." Jakob scoffed as the three headed south, to the small island-like area to find another way to the fortress leaving Silas by himself.

"Now what do I do? I could probably slip by but…" Silas muttered as he glanced at Hans slaughtering Hoshidans with their bodies falling off the bridge and down to the bottomless canyon below. "I hate to see innocent people die like that." With his mind made up, Silas summoned his blade Balmung.

Hans slashed another Hoshidan down with his Killer Axe and tossing the body down into the canyon, leaving only one samurai and one archer left.

"He's a monster." The Samurai gulped.

"We have to do something. If he gets by, we will lose the base!" The archer declared. "You distract him, while I go in for the kill!"

"R-right!" The Samurai said as Hans finished crossing the bridge and approached the two

"So, which one of you wants to die first?" Hans asked rather sadistically.

"You monster!" The Samurai growled as he charged forward.

Hans however caught the arm of the Samurai and tossed the man into the archer.

"Both of you at once? What an excellent choice!" Hans cheered as he readied his axe to strike the two down Hoshidans.

However, before he could bring the blade down fully, it was blocked by a Black curved sword.

Hans looked up to see the Black Coat man from before blocking his attack.

"So, are you with Hoshido or something?" Hans asked a bit angry.

"No, I just hate to see such senseless violence." Silas said

"You do huh? Well then, you can die next!" Hans declared as he swung his axe towards Silas who managed to dodge the attack with ease. Hans continue to try and attack but Silas easily dodged each blow.

"You little punk! STAND STILL!" Hans shouted as his body glowed a white aura. "DEATH BLOW!"

Silas simply swung his blade knocking the axe out of Hans's hands and into the canyon bellow.

"H-How…" Hans asked shocked

Silas readied his blade to kill Hans, but the Berserker had fled back across the bridge.

Silas gave chase to the bald killer but Hans pulled out an Iron Axe and slashed the ropes, cutting the bridge.

"Crap!" Silas grunted as he tried to run back cross the bridge before he fell off. However, he was just a bit short of making it across as he started to fall.

"WAAHH!" Silas screamed, but something grabbed his left hand. Looking up, Silas sees the Hoshidan Samurai he saved earlier pulling him to safety.

"Thanks." Silas breathed

"Consider us even." The Samurai said with a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kamui.

Using a nearby Dragon Vein, Kamui made a stone bridge across the canyon, straight to the fort where the three were able to take out Ozumo.

"Well, that wasn't what I had in mind, but at least we have completed father's mission." Kamui said with a sigh.

"So, you're the leader of these troops? You're just a little girl." A man's voice spat.

"Who's there?" Kamui demanded

"My name is Saizo, and I am here for your life!" Saizo demanded as he approached the three with a group of Samurai and ninja's behind him. Saizo had red hair that was combed back and a blue scarf around his shoulders. He had a mask that covered the bottom half of his face and a scar over his left eye. Still, even with that scar, Saizo gave off the vibe of a deadly opponent.

"You slaughtered many of our men hear. Now it is time for you to pay. Destroy them!" Saizo ordered

"I won't allow it!" A familiar voice called out.

Xander appeared on his horse to block a shuriken that was thrown by Saizo with his sword.

"Made it in time. What is happening here?" Xander asked Kamui

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Kamui asked

Before Xander could answer her, Leo, Camilla, and Elise all appeared as well. Camilla was on a wyvern while Leo and Elise rode Horses like Xander.

"You have the devil's own luck Kamui." Leo laughed

"Are you okay Kamui?" Camilla asked concerned

"We have your back Kamui!" Elise declared

"Thank you everyone, but before we get carried away, we are still under attack." Kamui said before Camilla could get down and hug her.

"Who would dare hurt my sweet little sister? I'll have their heads on a silver platter." Camilla said as she lifted her axe and approached the closest Samurai's from her position, cutting them down with little to no effort.

"Wow. I never knew that Camilla was so ruthless." Kamui said shocked

"That's right. You've never seen her on the battlefield before." Elise smiled

"This is not going well." Saizo grunted. These new reinforcements were cutting down his solders like flies.

Just then, a long black-haired ninja with a yellow scarf arrived

"Saizo. I'm here. What is our current situation?" She asked

"I misjudged the situation Kagero. We are outmatched. Prey tell that you have more on the way." Saizo pleaded.

"Yes. Lord Ryoma is not too far behind us." Kagero said

"That's good. Then this battle is as good as won." Saizo smiled

"Xander. I believe that more Hoshidan reinforcements are on the way. What should we do?" Leo asked

"Well, Kamui is safe, and we did evaluate the fort's condition, we really have no reason to continue fighting here. Let's retreat." Xander ordered before turning to Kamui. "You and your retainers go first."

"Right." Kamui nodded as she and her retainers ran off.

* * *

Just as Kamui and Gunter ran across the final bridge to the northern exit to Nohr as the rest of her siblings took the southern exit, Kamui noticed that someone was missing.

"Gunter, where is Jakob?" Kamui asked

"I'm sure he's a behind us. Let's cross this bridge first. Standing on it makes me uneasy." Gunter said

"I wonder if this canyon truly is bottomless." Kamui wondered

"I don't wish to find out." Gunter said

"Don't worry. You won't have to stand there much longer." Hans said approaching the two with his Iron Axe.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gunter demanded

"Less talk, more death!" Hans declared as he swung his axe towards Gunter. Gunter managed to block it with his shield, but his horse moved backwards further until it was onto of a rather weakened board. A piece of the bridge collapsed as Gunter fell down to the Bottomless Canyon bellow.

"Gunter!" Kamui screamed before she turned to Hans. "Why did you do this? Your own ally!"

"Aww, you sad that I knocked your babysitter into a ditch? Well you can join him!" Hans cheered

"You…" Kamui growled as her left hand started to glow.

Kamui raised her left hand instinctively as it changed into a lance-like shape

"What the? What kind of freak are you?" Hans asked shocked

A dragon mask appeared on Kamui's face as she swung her word down. Hans barely managed to block the attack, but the lance arm pushed him back. Corrin's hand then changed again and fired a blast of water at Hans sending him flying across the bridge.

"I want answers Hans! Why did you provoke the Hoshidans? And why did you kill Gunter?" Kamui demanded as her mask vanished

"I was only following the King's ordered!" Hans admitted as he ran off.

"Wait! What do you mean the King's orders? You lie!" Kamui demanded, but before she could do anything else, the Ganglair started to glow as it launched Kamui into the air, and into the canyon.

As Kamui screamed as she fell, Lilith suddenly appeared and dove after Kamui with her body glowing blue

"Dragons, hear my call and grant me strength! Great Moro, I beseech you!" Lilith cried out as her body was covered in a blue aura.

Lilith grabbed Kamui and brought her above the canyon.

"Lilith? Is that you? What are you?" Kamui asked shocked

Lilith still wore her cloth on her head, but her body was now much smaller. She was a blue, white, and red creature with what looked like fins on her back. Her appearance was like a cross of a catfish and a dragon, but with no whiskers. She also had a big ball in her hands in front of her stomach.

"I knew this day would come. The truth is that I am not a human." Lilith revealed

"What?" Kamui asked shocked

"Yes. You have seen this form before, remember?" Lilith asked

"Wait…That bird, was you?" Kamui asked remembering that 'bird' she healed years ago.

"Yes. When I was well enough, I took on a human form. You were so kind to me that I decided to stay with you as your retainer." Lilith smiled "Though I won't be able to take that form again, I don't mind."

"Lilith…" Kamui mumbled

Just then a gust of wind started to blow Lilith around, though before they hit the ground, they vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Silas stood before the High Prince of Hoshido. Ryoma. He was the same age as Xander and with long spiky brown hair. He wore bright red armor with a white vest over it. To his hip, was the legendary blade Raijinto that Silas saw King Sumeragi have when he saw one of Corrin's memories back in Castle Oblivion with Riku.

Upon Saizo's request, Silas had to remove his hood revealing he was Nohrian to the group.

"So, you saved some of our men here. You have my thanks. Though I do have to ask why a Nohrian would fight his own people like that?" Ryoma asked

"I am not a part of the Nohrian army." Silas said. _'At least not anymore'_ He added in his head. "I am a wanderer right now."

"A wanderer?" Ryoma asked and Silas nodded

"I still think this is a trick." Saizo scoffed

"Well, wanderer or not, we can't be too careless these days. I am sorry to ask this, but I need you to come with me back to Hoshido. If you comply, I promise on my honor as the High Prince of Hoshido, that you will not be harmed." Ryoma offered

_'I could escape with DIZ's device anytime I wanted since the coat seems to be able to hid the device from his ninjas.'_ Silas thought. They did a check on him earlier, yet Saizo nor Kagero were able to find the warp device that Silas had in his pocket somehow. _'Still, this could be my only chance to see Hoshido without having to hide.'_ Silas nodded his head. "I will go with you."

"Excellent. Let us get moving." Ryoma said as the group headed back to Hoshido with Silas in tow.

* * *

Day 294

Kamui has returned from what Lilith called the Astral realm where she was able to rest safely and recover. Now that she was back to full strength, it was time to head back to Windmire.

"You're mine Nohrian!" A familiar female voice called out

But before she could even react, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. As she fell to the ground, she caught a glimpse of her attacker Rinkah before she blacked out.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So, a few things to talk about.

First of all, I know that technically Death Blow would be considered a Hoshidan move, since it is learned by the Oni Chieftains, but Hans does have this move in Lunatic mode when you fight him in Conquest, so I can count it! XD

And for the record, in Fates, Death Blow increases your critical hit rate by 20 when the user invokes a battle.

As for the Astral realm, I did glance over it, mainly because it won't be a major thing in my story. It's still there, and maybe in the Fates Arc, I'll let Corrin and Sora experience it, but as of now, it's not something to worry about.

Sorry I skipped over Kamui's fights here. I will definitely show her fights with the Faceless next chapter though.

I don't know the true distance in the Fates world between places, so I just guessed with what fit when I was planning this arc. If the dates don't make sense to you, I don't know what to say. By Kingdom Hearts 2, they will be gone.

Lastly, since I've gotten several comments about everyone's thoughts of Corrin. Everyone in Fates has forgotten him thanks to Namine messing with Sora's memories. Just like Leon, Kairi, and Sora's mother, Mikoto, Ryoma, Xander, Kamui, everyone back home has forgotten him. And yes, that includes Anaknos. (Lilith never met Corrin)

But anyway, Silas is on his way to Hoshido and Kamui is not too far behind. Next chapter, Silas meets up with Mikoto and Kamui will soon learn about her origins. Stay tuned.

Reader: How would Kamui becoming a Nobody help Kamui understand what's going on in the world of Fates? When a person becomes a Nobody, they are banished from the realm of Light and will be born in an area in-between. Like Traverse Town or Twilight Town. Also, it would take a bit for them to regain their memories and reform a heart to feel, and more time to learn how to use the power of darkness to even get back home in the first place. If I wanted to turn Kamui into a Nobody, (Which would also require her turning into a Heartless in the first place) I would have had to have done that a while ago. It's not happening.

Also in terms of why Corrin would choose Hoshido in Fates, there is a big reason other than her mother's sacrifice. Garon. The prologue, as well as the rest of the story doesn't present him as a good person, (Real or not) and it was also implied that Corrin was slowly getting more of his/her memories back when that decision was made. That and the mother's death was a bigger impact than you think. Otherwise Corrin's emotions wouldn't have caused him/her to transform in th


	22. Hoshido

Chapter 22 Hoshido

Day 295

When Silas first joined the Knights of Nohr, an audience with the Queen of Hoshido was one of the last things he ever thought would happen.

Mikoto was a woman with long black hair, wearing a white priestess outfit, and a kind smile adorn her face as she faced the man in front of her, regardless of where he was from.

"Your name is Silas, is it not?" Mikoto asked

"That's right." Silas nodded trying his best to keep his cool.

"You can relax. You are not in trouble." Mikoto assured

"Sorry…" Silas mumbled. "But it is quite strange how you can act so relaxed around me."

"Is it really? With the barrier, it is much easier to get a read on people. I can sense that it hasn't affected you at all. That means you are not here to bring ill will." Mikoto explained

_'So that's what the barrier does. I was right.'_ Silas thought. There were several rumors around Nohr as to what exactly the barrier of Hoshido did.

"Everyone, please leave us be for a moment." Mikoto ordered as Ryoma and his retainers looked shocked

"Are you sure that is wise mother?" Ryoma asked

"I am fine Ryoma. I can take care of myself. Go and wait for Kaze and Rinkah to return." Mikoto said and Ryoma, a bit reluctantly complied as he left with his retainers.

"Now then, there is somethings I need to know." Mikoto said a bit more serious once they were alone.

"What's that?" Silas asked

"It is not commonly known, but I do get visions of the future from time to time. I've seen a boy that looks so much like my missing daughter and feels so familiar to me along with another boy that wields the Keyblade." Mikoto said

"Wait…WHAT?!" Silas gasped "How do you know about the Keyblade?"

"From my husband. Years ago, before myself, or even Queen Ikona met him, he got into a bit of a skirmish with some. Sumeragi would have been killed that day, if not a Keyblade wielder in training named Eraqus arrived to save him. The two became fast friends after that, even though their time together was short. Sumeragi made a promise that he would keep what Eraqus said to him a secret, unless it was absolutely required. And he did. He didn't tell his parents, his first wife Ikona, or even Ryoma." Mikoto said

"Yet he told you?" Silas asked

Mikoto nodded. "Because I can sometimes see the future, he felt it would be safe that I be told, incase a situation presented itself."

"I see…" Silas said "Well, you were right, the kid you saw dose wield a Keyblade, and that person traveling with you is suppose to be your son." Silas said

Mikoto's eyes widened. "I knew there was something familiar about him…But why can't I remember my own son?"

"It's a complicated story. Me and a friend of mine are working on it." Silas sighed. "But his name is…"

"No. Don't tell me. I want to remember that name on my own please." Mikoto pleaded.

Silas nodded. "Well, can I at least drop a hint?"

Mikoto nodded.

"It starts with a C." Silas smiled

* * *

In another location:

Kamui groans as she wakes up to a lovely smell. Looking to her left, she sees Rinkah stirring some soup.

"Oh good. You're awake." Rinkah said "Sorry about that bump on your head."

"You're from the Flame Tribe…Where are we?" Kamui asked

"I'm Rinkah and we are in a village of the Flame Tribe located in Hoshido." Rinkah explained as she poured a bowl of soup and handed it to Kamui. "Better eat up. It's a long walk ahead of us."

"To where?" Kamui asked taking the bowl.

"To the capital. I'm handing you into the Hoshidan authorities." Rinkah explained

"I see…I suppose they will want an explanation for the unexplained attack. Then execute me." Kamui muttered

"I don't think so." Rinkah laughed as the two ate.

Once they were done eating, a knock came at the door.

"Perfect timing." Rinkah commented

The two headed outside to see Kaze waiting for them.

"You're Kaze, right?" Kamui asked

"Yes. I am so glad that you are safe Princess Kamui." Kaze said with a smile and bow

"You are? Am I missing something?" Kamui asked confused

"All will be explained when we reach Shirasagi. Let's go." Kaze said as the three headed off.

* * *

As Kamui entered the halls of the Hoshidan castle, she couldn't help but notice how much different this place was to Windmire. This place gave a more peaceful vibe, where Windmire gave a creepier vibe.

Before her was a man with long brown hair, covered in red armor and a white vest.

"Welcome back Kaze. Good work." Ryoma smiled

"Thank you Lord Ryoma." Kaze bowed

"Wait…did he just say Lord Ryoma?" Kamui asked

"That's right. This is the High Prince Ryoma." Rinkah explained

The High Prince. This was Hoshidans equivalent to Xander.

"I understand." Kamui said bitterly. "If you are going to execute me, just get it over with already."

Ryoma, along with Kaze and Rinkah just glanced to the side, causing Kamui to look on curiously as Mikoto approached the four.

"I cannot believe it…Is it really you?" Mikoto asked hopefully

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Kamui asked confused

Mikoto instead of answering, just embraced Kamui in a big hug.

"I have missed you so much my sweet child!" Mikoto cried

"Your sweet child? Wait, WHAT?!" Kamui cried. She wanted to break free, but for some reason, she didn't want to.

Once Mikoto released Kamui, she explained things.

"It is a sad story. When you were little, you were kidnapped by Nohr. I am your real mother Mikoto." Mikoto said

"But, Garon is my real father! None of what you are saying makes any sense." Kamui retorted

"I understand if this comes as a shock to you, but she speaks the truth. I am your older brother Ryoma." Ryoma said with a small smile

"That can't be…Xander is my older brother, and Leo, Camilla, and Elise are my siblings." Kamui retorted

"Those are the names of the Nohrian Royal Family? They are not your real siblings. I still remember that dark day. There was quite a lot of tension between Hoshido and Nohr, but not a full-blown war yet. Our father King Sumeragi was led into a trap by King Garon in Chives. He called for negotiations to peace but instead he killed our father in cold blood and took you away from us." Ryoma said

"I was told King Sumeragi tried top trap King Garon, but he failed and was killed." Kamui said

"Is that what King Garon told you? I assure you he is lying. I know. I was there." Ryoma said

"That's not possible…" Kamui said in denial

"Do you not remember what happened? You were there." Ryoma asked

"No. Most of my childhood memories are a blur to me. I have these vague images, but nothing more than that." Kamui said

"I doubt the Nohrian Royals would tell you the truth." Ryoma muttered. "Ether way, I know this is a lot to take in but…"

Ryoma was interrupted when a Hoshidan solider ran into the room.

"Lord Ryoma! I have an urgent warning! We are being attacked from the north!" The solider said

"No! Hinoka and Sakura are up there now!" Ryoma cried

"I was told they were busy trying to evacuate the village up north." The solider said

"I see. We best provide support. Kaze, Rinkah, I will need your help. Kamui, you come to. Let me show you what Nohr does." Ryoma said

Kamui decided to go out of sheer curiosity over anything else. The four ran out of the palace and headed to the North leaving Mikoto all alone.

"She has a twin brother…it starts with a C. Why can't I remember my own son's name?" Mikoto asked herself frustrated.

* * *

In the cold mountains up north, two girls were planning their next moves against a bunch of monsters. They were green in skin with big muscles and chains all around their bodies. They all also wore a mask.

As for the girls, the older one had red hair and wore a red and white tunic, and was riding on top of a Pegasus

The younger girl had more pink hair color and wore a red and white shrine maiden outfit with a red skirt and a staff in her hands. She was currently on her knees rubbing her leg in pain.

"Of all the times to sprain my leg. I'm sorry for slowing us down Hinoka." The younger girl cried

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. We'll be okay. Those stupid beasts are no match for me!" Hinoka boasted

"I hope you're right." Sakura said

* * *

Ryoma, Kamui, Kaze, and Rinkah arrived further to the south.

"There are Faceless all over the mountains." Kaze said

"Indeed. I'm heading to where my sisters are. Can you three deal with these?" Ryoma asked

"No problem!" Rinkah declared as she readied her club.

Ryoma ran off to his sister's aid as the other three got to work with the faceless.

"Anything I should know about these things?" Kamui asked

"They are incredibly strong. Try to avoid a hit by them." Kaze said as they got to work.

"Try to be careful. Some of them have this toxin on their bodies that can really screw with your senses a bit." Rinkah called out.

Kamui ran up to one of these faceless creatures. The creature gave a mighty roar as it raised its fist and slammed it down on Kamui who dodge rolled out of the way.

Kamui gave an upward slash, injuring the monster's arm as it recoiled back in pain. With the monster left wide open, Kamui gave one final attack and the monster was dead.

"Wow. This blade father gave me is quite powerful." Kamui commented but then stopped as her thoughts drifted to her father.

"There is no way father would do that…would he?" Kamui asked herself. On one hand, she didn't really know him all too well as he barely made any visits to the fortress, and even then, it was more of a check up on the fort than anything else. Xander would tell her that father was just stressed from the war going on. He would also tell stories to him and even Elise of what a great guy he was.

Still, on the other hand, Garon was rather ruthless to his prisoners, and Hans said he attacked her on the king's orders, though based on what Xander told her about Hans, maybe Hans was lying. Yes. That must be it.

Another faceless roared as it charged at Kamui.

"I can think about it later. For now, I have to deal with these things." Kamui said as she readied her blade.

* * *

Ryoma had arrived to where his sisters were. He ran up to Hinoka for a status update.

"I'm fine right now, but Sakura is injured." Hinoka said

"It's just a small sprain. I'll be fine." Sakura assured

"Good. The others should be able to finish off the others soon. I'll give them a hand. Hinoka, keep looking after Sakura." Ryoma ordered. Hinoka nodded and Ryoma took off slicing another faceless with his sacred sword easily.

* * *

Once the battle was over, Kamui, Rinkah, and Kaze went to meet up with Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura. The moment Hinoka laid eyes on Kamui, her eyes went wide with shock.

"Thank you so much for coming to our aid." Sakura bowed. "Those monsters would have caused a lot of damage if you didn't get involved."

"It was no problem at all." Kamui said

"If I may ask, what is your name?" Sakura asked

"Kamui…" Hinoka said stepping forward with her eyes watering.

"Uh yes…that's right." Kamui said still unsure of the whole ordeal.

"Hinoka? Are you okay?" Sakura asked concerned seeing Hinoka looking like she was about to cry.

Hinoka didn't respond. Instead, she embraced Kamui in a big hug.

"Finally! After all those years, I can finally see you again!" Hinoka cried.

"I'm sorry?" Kamui asked confused

"Hinoka was quite attached to you when you were little. When you were taken, she cried for weeks. She only stopped when she picked up her naginata. She vowed to one day bring you home, and now you are here." Ryoma informed with a smile.

"I see…" Kamui said

"Hinoka. I know you are excited, but Kamui is rather confused at the moment." Ryoma said causing Hinoka to let go.

"Sorry…" Hinoka muttered

"It's fine…" Kamui said

"I'm not usually this emotional, but I am just so happy to have you back." Hinoka smiled as she turned to the distance. "HA! TAKE THAT NOHRIAN SCUM! WE WIN AND YOU LOSE!" She shouted

"Is this really our missing sister?" Sakura asked in awe.

Ryoma nodded. "Sakura was rather young when you were taken." He then turned to his other sisters. "I know you two have a lot of questions, but we should head back before Nohr sends more of those creatures." The two nodded.

"What were those things exactly?" Kamui asked

"They are called Faceless." Ryoma said. "They are mindless monsters with no will created by Nohrian mages."

"I call them dead meat!" Hinoka said "But they are the only things Nohr can throw at us. After you were taken, our mother put up a magic barrier around Hoshido. Any solider that crosses it losses their will to fight."

"As a result, Nohr hasn't been able to invade, putting this war at a bit of a standstill. They have to send these creatures at us since they posses to will of their own to terrorize the boarders." Ryoma said

"But…Nohr would never send monsters to attack innocent people!" Kamui retorted

"Of course, they would. They're pure evil!" Hinoka spat. "Those monsters can sometimes even turn o the mages that summon them, but Nohr doesn't care. They'll sacrifice even their own lives to get what they want."

"I can't believe it…" Kamui muttered

* * *

Silas sat in the guest room that he was given, thinking over his recent conversation with Queen Mikoto.

"I can't believe that Queen Mikoto knows of the Keyblade…King Mickey would flip if he found out." Silas chuckled.

"Are you doing well?" Mikoto asked

"I am fine. Though I do need to leave soon." Silas said

"I see." Mikoto said a bit sad. This person was her only clue to remembering her lost son. It was a bit selfish, but she didn't want him to leave yet.

"If I may ask, do you know of the plight in Nohr?" Silas asked

"Are you talking about the shortage of food?" Mikoto asked much to Silas's surprise.

"You know?" Silas asked

"Yes. That was the reason why my husband went to Chives that dreaded day. Though my children don't know about it, though I doubt it would do any good at the moment with Nohr's actions." Mikoto said sadly

"True…" Silas muttered. _'Smooth move Garon.'_

"Though, there is another reason why we stopped trading with them." Mikoto added getting Silas's attention. "Around the same time, a well-known family of traders was murdered by Nohr on one of their business trips. As a result, many traders are too afraid to go directly there." Mikoto explained

_'I wonder why that happened?'_ Silas thought.

"Now, if you don't mind, may I ask a question myself?" Mikoto asked

"Sure." Silas said

"That boy with my son…What is he like?" Mikoto asked

"Sora? I really can't say for sure since I never met him personally, but my friend Riku was a childhood friend to both. From what he told me, he's a kind pure-hearted boy that's really helpful, but a bit of a scatterbrain." Silas said

"Interesting…" Mikoto muttered. "Well, my daughter should be returning soon, so I must go. Please, I ask that you stay for a little longer. There is a festival coming up soon."

"I guess I can, but after that, I have to leave. I apologies, but I have a mission I need to do." Silas said

"Right. This Organization that apparently took my son from Nohr." Mikoto said. Silas nodded in response.

* * *

Shortly after Kamui returned home, Mikoto showed her, her own room.

"Why does this look like it was built for two?" Kamui asked seeing two beds.

_'I'm still trying to figure that out myself.'_ Mikoto thought sadly. "It's a long story."

Kamui picked up a drawing. "What's this?"

"Oh, that. You drew it when you were little. That's you, me, Hinoka, and Sakura. You drew us girls." Mikoto laughed remembering when little Kamui first showed her that picture. "I can't believe how much you've grown since I last saw you."

"I still don't remember a thing…" Kamui muttered

"Pardon?" Mikoto asked

"Well, I have this feeling of familiarity with you, that I honestly can believe that your my mother…but everyone else feels like a stranger. I don't know how to react to these stories." Kamui admitted

"I understand. Don't worry about it." Mikoto assured

"I am so sorry. You could be my real mother, but I don't feel anything." Kamui apologized sadly.

"Don't. It's understandable. You lived your whole childhood in Nohr, and I am sure that you were sheltered. Though I hope one day we can be a family again." Mikoto assured

Kamui didn't respond.

"If you need a place to think, perhaps take a stroll to the nearby lake. Tha's where I go to think." Mikoto suggested

"I can go outside on my own?" Kamui asked excited

"Of course. But don't go too far." Mikoto smiled as Kamui ran off happy.

"Well, at least I got her to smile." Mikoto laughed before she thought about what Kamui said. "I wonder if she will feel anything if she met Takumi. He is her half brother after all…Then again, if she didn't remember me, she probably won't remember him, and that would not do well for Takumi." She then gasped. "How am I going to explain this to Takumi?

Takumi. Her son with Sumeragi. Kamui and…what's his name's half little brother. After they were taken, Takumi didn't take it well. He grew an even larger hatred for Nohr than the others did, and started to close himself off. While he has opened up to his siblings more or less…especially Sakura, he is very distrustful. How would he react to his half sister returning? Maybe she should scoop him out before they meet.

* * *

Kamui sat by the lake her mother told her about in deep thought.

"I can't stop thinking about Xander and the others. I wonder if they are worried about me." Kamui muttered

_"You are the ocean's grey waves! Destine to seek life beyond the shores, just out of reach!"_ A female voice sang out

"What is that beautiful song?" Kamui asked looking around following the sound to find a woman about her age with long blue hair and a white dress singing on the docks.

_"Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time; The path is yours to climb!"_ The girl sang, though upon hearing Kamui's footsteps, she stopped singing and turned to face her.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just captivated by your song." Kamui said

"It is all right. You are Princess Kamui, are you not?" The girl asked

"Yes. Who are you?" Kamui asked

"I am Azura. A former princess of Nohr." The girl named Azura introduced

"Former Princess? I grew up in Nohr with the Royal Family. How is this the first time I've heard of you?" Kamui asked

"I have been gone a long time. After you were taken, Hoshidan forces retaliated. They tried desperately to get you back, but they failed time and time again. I however was not as well guarded. Mikoto's retainer Yukimura issued me to be kidnapped for an exchange. I'm afraid that we've both been hostages for most of our lives." Azura explained

"That's terrible. I am so sorry." Kamui said

"Don't be. I actually enjoy my life her in Hoshido, hostage or not. The people accept me and Mikoto treats me like her own daughter." Azura smiled

"I see…" Kamui muttered

"Did something happen between you two?" Azura asked

"No, but she really loves me, as does my other blood siblings, but I still feel nothing. It's all confusing." Kamui admitted

"I see. If I were to return to Nohr, I would likely feel the same." Azura said

"Would you go back if you had the option?" Kamui asked

"No. If I were to choose, I would pick Hoshido. Queen Mikoto is a peaceful ruler. King Garon is not." Azura said

"What about Xander and the others? I'm sure they miss you." Kamui asked

_'Doubt it.'_ Azura spat in her head. "But enough about me, what about you Kamui?"

"I don't know. I came out here to think." Kamui admitted

"I see. Well, this is definitely a great spot to think. But I'm going to head back. I hope to speak with you again." Azura said

"Same here." Kamui said with a smile as Azura left. "She never did answer my statement about Xander and the others…maybe next time."

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So, before anyone gets confused by the dates, I screwed up with the dates in chapters 20 and 21. I fixed them though so they should be correct now.

So, that was the Fates world for now. Sorry to say, but next chapter we are going back to the Super Ice Cream Buddies! Though I will drop back to Fates every now and then to check in with them. It will be a little while before we get to chapters 5 and 6 of Fates. I'd like to believe that Corrin spent some time in Hoshido in-between chapters 4 and 5.

Anyway, I guess I will tell you guys this now since I got a BOATLOAD of requests asking if this will be Revelations, the answer is, yes and no. It will end in Revelations, but it won't start that way.

So, next chapter, the promised Day off is upon them and Roxas and Axel go out to look for Xion. Stay tuned


	23. The Search For Xion

Chapter 23 The Search for Xion

Day 297

**Day Off Today!**

"All right Roxas, we did it! That's right everyone! We all got a day off thanks to me and Roxas. Let me here your thanks!" Demyx sang

"Thank you Roxas." Xigbar mocked

"HEY!" Demyx shouted

"Axel…" Roxas said to Axel with a determined look that Axel returned with a nod.

"What are you two planning?" Xigbar asked

"What makes you think we're planning something?" Axel asked

"It's written all over your face." Xigbar said

"Planning? I'm just going to bed." Axel yawned as he stretched his arms tired

"Uh, me too!" Roxas added

Xigbar just chuckled much to Roxas's confusion.

"If you keep running wild, somebody might have to throw a leash on you." Xigbar laughed much to Roxas's shock

"Do you think he's onto us?" Roxas asked after Xigbar left

"Don't worry about that now. Let's just look around worlds for where Xion might be." Axel said as the two left.

* * *

Agrabah, Halloween Town, Never land, the Colosseum, Beast's Castle, Wonderland…All of these places, there was no sign of Xion.

Currently, the two were on Destiny Island looking around. Roxas saw a sea shell and picked it up.

"This looks like the one Xion gave me. I wonder if this is where she got it from." Roxas muttered

'I was hoping she would be here. After all, this is his home.' Axel thought.

"Is there anywhere else to look?" Roxas asked

"We've been everywhere we know how to get to." Axel said

"What about Castle Oblivion?" Roxas asked much to Axel's surprise. "Before she went missing, she was on an important assignment, right? And whenever you had to leave on important business, it was at Castle Oblivion. Then, maybe she's there."

"There is nothing there anymore." Axel said

"Don't lie to me." Roxas said much to Axel's surprise. "I just have this feeling that everyone is hiding things for me lately. We're best friends, right?"

Axel was silent.

"Do you know something?" Roxas asked

"Xion…came from Castle Oblivion." Axel admitted

"What?" Roxas asked in shock. "Maybe if we go there, we can figure out where she went. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out about it not too long ago." Axel said

"Please Axel." Roxas pleaded.

"Fine. Let's go." Axel relented as he summoned a Corridor of Darkness to Castle Oblivion.

* * *

Roxas and Axel stood before Castle Oblivion

"Is this Castle Oblivion?" Roxas asked

"Yep. It can be a massive maze inside, so stay close to me." Axel ordered and Roxas nodded as the two opened the door.

Entering the white halls, Roxas suddenly grabbed his head in pain.

"Are you okay Roxas?" Axel asked concerned

"My head." Roxas groaned

"That's it. We're out of here." Axel said as he grabbed Roxas.

"No…Xion might be here!" Roxas protested "AGH!"

"What's wrong?" Axel asked

"All these images rushing in my head!" Roxas cried

"That's it, we're leaving!" Axel ordered picking up Roxas and walking through a corridor. Roxas had passed out as he was carried through.

* * *

_"Giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that!"_ Riku's voice echoed through Roxas's head

"RIKU!" Roxas gasped awake.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked kneeling next to him.

"Where are we?" Roxas asked looking around. He was no longer in Castle Oblivion, but instead, an alleyway.

"We're back in Twilight Town. I had to get you out of that Castle." Axel said "Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember walking in, and then I got a massive headache." Roxas said

"Well, let's just take a breather." Axel offered

"We can't! We have to go back." Roxas declared

"Don't push yourself man." Axel sighed before he sensed something. "WHO'S THERE?!"

Up ahead of them were two figures with their hoods up, but Roxas was able to tell who one of them was.

"Xion?" Roxas asked

Xion looked hesitant for a moment as Roxas slowly approached her. But she summoned a Corridor of Darkness and ran through it.

"Xion! Wait!" Roxas cried out trying to give chase but the other figure blocked his way.

"Out of my way!" Roxas ordered summoning his Keyblade as the Corridor Xion summoned closed

"You. You're the imposter. Or at least one of them." Axel said

The imposter said nothing, but instead ran off to the underground tunnels nearby.

"WAIT!" Roxas shouted giving chase.

"Roxas! Wait up!" Axel shouted following Roxas into the tunnels of Twilight Town.

* * *

Riku ran through the tunnels with Roxas and Axel not that far behind.

_'I just need to give them the slip in here and then meet back up with Xion.'_ Riku thought, but was stopped by a gun fire that caused his hood to drop from the close call it made to his face.

"Don't move." Xigbar ordered pointing one of his arrow guns at Riku.

Riku tried to run a different direction, but a lance was thrown in front of him stopping him.

"So, you are the imposter." Xaldin said with another lance in hand.

Luxord and Demyx also appeared blocking more of Riku's escape path.

Roxas and Axel caught up to the carnage ahead.

"What's everyone doing here?" Roxas asked

"This is quite a rare card. A six-man operation against the imposter." Luxord commented before turning to Roxas and Axel. "As for your question, we were all chilling out in the castle, when one of the Dusk reports informed us of the imposter's location, and we were sent to take care of him."

"You are surrounded imposter. There is no escape." Xaldin declared

"Best you surrender." Xigbar teased

_'Well, didn't see this coming, but this is our best bet.'_ Axel said as he summoned his weapons and got ready along with Roxas.

Riku tried to remove his blindfold, but Xigbar fired at him again causing him to dodge roll.

_'There's too many of them. Even with my dark power, my odds aren't looking comforting.'_ Riku thought as he looked for a way out.

"Well then, if no one else is going to make the first move, I will!" Xaldin declared as he tossed another lance at Riku who managed to dodge, but the lance came close to hitting Demyx as well.

"Watch it!" Demyx cried out

"My apologies, but this is a small space." Xaldin dismissed

Xigbar fired more rounds at Riku, but the Guardian appeared before him and blocked the shots.

"What is that?" Roxas asked

_'That's the thing that attacked me back at Castle Oblivion when Riku…'_ Axel began

_'How the hell does this kid have that?'_ Xigbar wondered shocked

_'This can be my chance.'_ Riku thought. He started to fire a round of Dark Figaras all around the ceiling causing pieces to fall, lights to break with sparks flying, and dust to spread. Riku used this opportunity to flee, firing more shots to keep up the lack of visibility in the tunnels. Once he was far enough, he used a corridor of darkness to flee.

"Where did he go?" Demyx asked looking frantically while covering his head from the falling debris.

"He's can't have gotten far, find him!" Xaldin declared

"What is all that noise down there?" A random voice asked from above

"Crap! The noise attracted attention. We have to bail, NOW!" Xigbar ordered summoning a corridor of darkness to escape. Demyx and Xaldin followed suit

"Very cleaver imposter. Seems you still had some cards on the table I didn't see." Luxord laughed as he vanished in a corridor of darkness

"Come on Roxas. We have to go!" Axel ordered

"But Xion…" Roxas began

"She likely fled already, but if we get spotted, it will be big trouble, so let's go!" Axel ordered as he pushed Roxas through a Corridor.

Once everyone had fled, some residents came down to observe the damage

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!" One man cried

"Some kind of vandalism?" Another guessed

"Well, we can worry about how it happened later. Let's just make sure everyone clears out of here." One said as the three left. These tunnels would be closed for quite a while.

Riku and Xion watched some construction crew board off the tunnels until the damage was repaired

"Not the cleanest escape, but beggars can't be choosers." Riku sighed

Xion just looked sad

"Do you want to go back?" Riku asked

"I don't know." Xion admitted

"Come with me. We should talk." Riku offered. Xion nodded and the two left for the forest.

_'Roxas…'_ Riku thought remembering one of the Nobodies that gave chase, and what he had in his hands. _'That was no doubt a Keyblade. He is Sora's Nobody.'_

* * *

"Xion has betrayed us." Saix said in the break room where everyone but Xemnas gathered

"We don't know that!" Roxas retorted

"The creature was seen with the imposter. What more evidence do you need?" Saix asked

"She could have been forced to!" Roxas argued

"Spare me your display of human sentiment." Saix dismissed

"What does that mean? It won't kill you to have SOME faith in your allies!" Roxas retorted

"Enough Roxas!" Axel ordered before Roxas dug himself a hole

"Axel. I am tasking you with recovering Xion. If it proves to be too troublesome, you are authorized to use more…permanent solutions." Saix ordered

"So, you want me to do it…fine." Axel sighed much to Roxas's shock

"As for the imposter, he has proven to be more of a thorn then we originally thought. He is to be terminated on sight. Same for the other one as well." Saix ordered. Everyone nodded and was dismissed.

Axel, you aren't seriously going to follow through, are you?" Roxas asked

"Relax. We don't know if Xion is going to resist." Axel assured

"How can you be so relaxed? Everyone is treating her like a criminal." Roxas asked "Why does it hurt so much? I'm supposed to be a Nobody."

"I'll think of something. Just be glad it's me doing this. If it were someone like Xaldin, Xion would be destroyed." Axel assured

Roxas gave a light punch in the chest.

"I'll be waiting at the Clock Tower with some ice cream." Roxas smiled as he ran off

"It hurts huh? How ironic." Axel muttered. "I should be glad I am a Nobody. I don't think I could deal with the pain."

* * *

At the alter under Kingdom Hearts:

"He had the Guardian?" Xemnas asked surprised

"No doubt about it. He had it." Xigbar said

"This is strange..."Xemnas pondered "For now we focus on getting Xion back. We will deal with Riku after."

Xigbar just nodded as he left

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So, for a little clarity. I you got an update on chapters that were already out, that's because Fanfiction was being a pain. Gamerkid28 pointed out that Chapter 21 was where chapter 19 was suppose to be. Probably happened when I went to fix the dates. Yet, no matter what, it would not fix. I had to delete the chapters and docs for chapters 19 to 22 and re-upload them to FINALLY get them fixed. So here's to hoping nothing else goes wrong.

Anyway, we are almost to the 300 mark for Days, meaning we are almost done with this arc. Still have a bit more to go though, but I should hopefully be able to start on Kingdom Hearts 2 before Summer hits. No promises though.

As for the chapter, I did enjoy the idea of the Organization trying to gang up on Riku that was done in the manga, maybe that's why they never fought in groups...Until Kingdom Hearts 3.

Anyway, Next chapter Roxas and Xion learn a bit about Sora as Axel works to capture Xion. Stay tuned.

Reader: You'll have to wait and see

Guestwithideas:Technically yes the Heartless would not be affected by Mikoto's barrier since they don't really have any will and just move on instinct. Though right now, the Heartless are relatively mellow in the world of Fates, though that may change after the barrier falls and the war begins. XD

As for Silas interacting with the Royal Family, we'll see. Right now, he's trying to avoid Kamui in case she recognizes him as a Nohrian Noble so he's staying low, though I might make an interaction with Ryoma since he knows he's there.


	24. Choices

Chapter 24 Choices

Xion and Riku met up in the forest outside of Twilight Town.

"All right. We should be able to talk here." Riku said

"I do have something to ask you actually." Xion said

"What's that?" Riku asked

"Well, I had a dream where me, Axel and Roxas were on a small island leaning on a tree watching the sunset." Xion said

"Do you want to go back to them?" Riku asked

"I don't know. As of late, I've been having these memories in my head. But these memories, I'm not in it, so how am I having them?" Xion asked

"Those memories belong to Sora." Riku said

"What? Who is Sora? And why do I have his memories?" Xion asked shocked

"From what Namine was able to find out, you are not a normal nobody. You are a replica the Organization created. Somehow, some of Sora's memories that got lost a year ago ended up inside of you. That is why you've been seeing them." Riku explained

That was a surprise of Xion. Not as much as the replica thing, she was kind of expecting something about her was different with the memories that did involve her at Castle Oblivion, but she was holding Sora's memories?

"Who…Who is Sora?" Xion asked

"My best friend. About a year ago, he lost his memories. We've been trying to put them back, but because some of them ended up inside of you, he can't wake up." Riku said

"I see…Riku, do you hate me?" Xion asked

"No. You did nothing wrong." Riku said. Even if he did blame her, he couldn't ever find himself to hate her. Not when she looks too much like Kairi.

"I see…I want to go for a walk. I need to think long and hard about this." Xion said as she headed back to town.

* * *

At the Ice Cream Shop:

Roxas headed to his usual shop to get his usual ice cream.

"I hope Axel finds Xion peacefully." Roxas muttered as he approached the vendor.

"Three Sea-Salt Ice Cream please." Roxas requested.

"Coming right up." The woman said as she went to grab the Ice Cream

"Is that Ice Cream any good?" A familiar voice asked

Turning around, Roxas was face to face with Riku.

"The imposter!" Roxas shouted as he was about to summon his Keyblade, but Riku grabbed his had ad bent it behind him, immobilizing him.

"Look around. Do you really want to fight me in public?" Riku asked as he let go of Roxas

"Oh my. You two must not fight." The Ice Cream lady said with a bag of Roxas's order

"We weren't. I just offered to pay and he didn't want to let me." Riku said giving some munny for the Ice Cream.

"WHAT?!" Roxas shouted

"Well, come again." The lady said a bit unsure.

Once she was gone, Roxas decided to speak.

"What are you after?" He asked

"I just wanted to talk." Riku said

"Well I have nothing to say to you." Roxas said

"Do you want to see Xion?" Riku asked getting Roxas's full attention. "I'll take you to her."

"This…this better not be a trick." Roxas said as he started to follow Riku.

"It's not." Riku said a bit soft as he lead Roxas down the streets.

"Who are you exactly? And why are you pretending to be in the Organization?" Roxas asked

Riku said nothing.

"Don't ignore me!" Roxas cried

"Let me ask you something. Do you remember your human life?" Riku asked

Roxas humphed and turned away. "This is what you get for ignoring me."

Riku just chuckled "Real mature."

"HEY!" Roxas pouted giving Riku a bit of a nostalgia vibe.

"Can you feel Sora?" Riku asked

"Huh?" Roxas asked confused

"Can you feel Sora?" Riku repeated

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked

"Never mind. Take care of Kairi…I mean Xion." Riku said as he pointed to a nearby turn. "Xion is down in that direction."

With that, Riku left.

Roxas felt that he should give chase, but right now, Xion was more important than Saix's orders and he headed to the direction Riku pointed.

* * *

Xion was sitting on a crate looking at the clock tower.

"I wonder if Roxas and Axel are up there right now?" Xion muttered.

"Xion!" Roxas shouted much to Xion's surprise

"Roxas." Xion gasped

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Let's go back. If you come back voluntarily, Saix will have to let this whole thing drop, he's just got to. Even if he doesn't me and Axel will be there for you." Roxas pleaded.

Xion was rather hesitant. "I can't Roxas."

"Why not?" Roxas asked. Why did she not want to go back with them.

Xion said nothing and tried to leave, but Roxas grabbed her hand. "Wait!"

_'I want to go back but…I'm not like them.'_ Xion thought sadly as she summoned her Keyblade and pointed it at Roxas. Roxas let go of her hand in shock.

"Xion? Is this some kind of joke?" Roxas asked shocked

Just then, a Chakram flew at Xion that she managed to deflect.

"Give me a break. I look all over for you and you are both doing this?" Axel sighed as the Chakrams reappeared in his hands. "If you want a fight Xion, I'll give you one."

"Wait Axel! This isn't what it looks like." Roxas pleaded

"She was pointing her Keyblade at you Roxas? What else would it look like?" Axel asked

Before Roxas could protest any further, Xion attacked Axel and the two began to fight.

"Both of you…why are you fighting? Stop it." Roxas pleaded but fell on deaf ears. "I SAID STOP!"

* * *

In the Old Mansion:

"How is this possible? The restoration process has stopped completely!" DIZ asked shocked

"Sora's Nobody. There was a strong impact. His will has become even stronger." Namine said surprised herself

"How?" DIZ demanded

* * *

Roxas was holding his head in pain as Xion looked concern.

"Roxas…" Xion said sadly. Though Axel used this chance to knock her out.

"Axel! Why did you do that? There was no need for force!" Roxas shouted

"Was there? She attacked me if you don't remember." Axel retorted

"But still…Why? Aren't we all friends?" Roxas asked

"This isn't about friendship Roxas. I'm heading back." Axel said picking up Xion and heading back via Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

At the World that Never Was:

"I see you had to use force." Saix said approaching Axel as he arrived. "I'll take it from here."

Axel handed Xion to Saix. "Are you sure things are better this way?" Axel asked

"If you could save one of them? Why would you choose the puppet? Or better yet, ask yourself this. Would you rather suffer the loss of a make-believe friendship, or a real one?" Saix asked that Axel had no answer to. "Of course, things are better this way. Xemnas is exasperated from all the 'fixing' we had to do. You and I have too much on the line…Lea." With that Saix walked off with Xion.

* * *

Day 298

"I can't believe that he would attack her like that." Roxas muttered as he approached the door. "Xion. I'm coming in."

Roxas opened the door, but instead of Xion, he found Xemnas.

"I thought you would come here." Xemnas said

"Lord Xemnas? Where is Xion?" Roxas asked surprised

"She is getting some much-needed rest. She is a valued member of our Organization. So worry not." Xemnas said much to Roxas's relief. Then Roxas had a bit of a flashback to when he made his first week in the Organization. What Xemnas called him that day.

"Sora…" Roxas muttered as Xemnas gave a small smirk "Who is Sora?"

"He is the connection that makes you and Xion a part of each other's lives, and the reason I enlisted her among our numbers. If you wish for her to stay that way, I suggest you get your mind off these needless distractions. I will have Xion resume her duties tomorrow. For today, I suggest that you focus on yours." Xemnas said

"I understand." Roxas said as he left Xion's room.

"Very interesting." Xemnas muttered

* * *

As Roxas walked down the halls to his own room, he spotted Axel.

"Hey." Axel called out.

Roxas said nothing and kept walking.

* * *

Nohr:

"It is quite apparent that Kamui is in Hoshido." Xander said to the rest of his siblings.

"I'll go and retrieve her myself." Camilla declared as she grabbed her axe, but Xander stopped her.

"Did you forget the barrier? You will lose all of your will to fight the moment you set foot through that barrier. Once that happens you will ether be captured or killed." Xander reminded her.

"So, what is it we do then brother?" Leo asked

"Father said that he has a plan in motion. All we can do now is wait." Xander said

"I hope she is okay." Elise said worried

"I'm sure she is." Xander assured her. "She is tough after all." That did help Elise to smile a little bit.

Xander knew that Hoshido won't hurt Kamui. He wasn't sure if Camilla ad Leo knew, though he wouldn't put it past them to figure it out, but he knew that Kamui was originally from Hoshido.

_'So, you will find out the truth little princess. Though I do hope that you will still come back to us. You may not be my actual sister, but I still love you the same all the same.'_ Xander thought.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

I kind of like the idea the manga had with Riku talking to Roxas. I had to add that.

Anyway, I have succeeded in writing a first draft for the rest of this arc. Now that doesn't mean the chapters are ready. Some may still be slow coming out.

Without giving anything away, some big plot points to the overall story is coming and I need to make sure it is written well.

Next chapter, Roxas and Xion get get paired up for a mission in the Cave of Wonders while Kamui meets a brother that has some of his own issues to deal with.

See you guys then.


	25. The Keyhole

Chapter 25 The Keyhole

Saix and Xemnas met up in the meeting room.

"Is Xion all set?" Xemnas asked

"Yes. She can resume her duties as planned." Saix said

"Excellent." Xemnas said

"Are you certain that we have taken suitable measures with Xion and Roxas?" Saix asked

I will admit that Xion has strayed away from our original design." Xemnas admitted "However, we have seen an interesting side effect."

"Really?" Saix asked curious to what Xemnas meant.

"The Key. Xion was affected by Roxas, just as we anticipated and expected. However, Sora began to affect Xion as well and turned 'it' into 'her.' That gave Xion a sense of identity." Xemnas explained. "At first, I thought our plans were a failure, but then it occurred to me. Xion is keeping Sora's memories trapped, claiming them as her own. As long as we keep her close to Roxas, Sora will never awaken."

"I see…" Saix said understanding more now. "And what of the Imposter?"

"See to it that he stays away from Roxas. His existence is an impurity to Xion's existence that makes her incomplete. Same goes for the other one. Wherever he is." Xemnas ordered

"So, we go on with our original plan then…" Saix said

* * *

Day 300

Roxas sat down at the clock tower munching on his Ice cream as Axel joined him. Xion joined shortly after. All three ate in silence. Even though they were together again, there was too much tensions to have a conversation.

* * *

Hoshido:

Days have past since Kamui's been in Hoshido. Meeting her real family was definitely a big shock to her. Were they truly her real family? Why can't she remember them?

Her mother, Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura would try and talk to her, and she would engage in small talk, but that's as far as it goes. Azura she found herself talking to the most

"I mean, they are nice people but, I don't know if I belong here or in Nohr." Kamui said

"I can't imagine that struggle." Azura said

"I've been meaning to ask. What do you think of the Nohrian Royal family?" Kamui asked

Azura shrugged. "I honestly don't care."

"Why's that?" Kamui asked

"I don't want to talk about it Kamui." Azura said

"Well, if you change your mind, I am right here for you." Kamui offered

"Thank you." Azura said glad that Kamui wasn't pushing the issue. She really didn't want to remember her time in Nohr. "By the way, have you met Takumi yet?"

"Takumi? I've heard of him. He's apparently my younger brother, but I haven't seen him yet." Kamui said

"I see. I'll warn you now that he's not as easy to approach as the rest of the family. He has massive trust issues. I don't know how he'll act to you, but I figured I should warn you." Azura said

"I see…thank you." Kamui said

* * *

Takumi was in his room in deep thought. It had been a few days since Kamui returned. He still remembers hearing about her grand return. He wasn't thrilled that she didn't remember anything about her childhood and was even less thrilled that Ryoma didn't ask him to come along to help their sisters that were in danger. Though he didn't even bring his own retainers which was weird.

Takumi sighed and decided to take a walk outside of his room.

As he walked outside, he saw Ryoma talking with Corrin. He was about to leave, but Ryoma spotted him.

"Takumi. Come meet Kamui." Ryoma said with a smile.

"You're Takumi? Please to meet you." Kamui greeted

"I am not all that excited to me you." Takumi spat much to Kamui's confusion

"Where did this come from?" Ryoma asked

"I heard he was quite close to the Royal Family of Nohr, and on top of that, she doesn't even remember this place at all? Is she really my sister?" Takumi asked

"Of course, she is. I recognize her eyes and hair color." Ryoma said

"Fine then. Let me ask though, what kind of person plans an attack on the Hoshidan troops stationed at the Bottomless canyon?" Takumi asked. After hearing of Kamui and Ryoma's rescue mission, Takumi approached Saizo to get his opinion of Kamui. He was told everything that happened at the Bottomless Canyon.

"I tried to stop it. I said we should retreat without fighting." Kamui tried

"Well that's not what happened. Kamui was taken by Nohr, and despite mother and Yukimura's attempts, they wouldn't give her back. Why wouldn't I be suspicious?" Takumi asked "If you are planning on taking advantage of Ryoma and mother's kindness, I will never forgive you!" With that Takumi left.

Ryoma sighed. "I apologies about Takumi. He can be quite moody. I'll have to have a talk with him later."

"It's fine. I can see where he's coming from." Kamui admitted.

* * *

Day 322

Roxas woke up with tears in his eyes. He was dreaming about that imposter with the Keyblade somehow in hand leaving to a giant castle beyond a waterfall with a duck and dog following him.

Though to make matters even stranger, he felt weak. As he got up, he wobbled a bit.

"Am I sick?" Roxas asked as he approached the meeting room once he regained his balance.

Upon his arrival, Saix approached him with Xion in tow.

"Roxas. I am assigning you with Xion today. Make sure she doesn't dessert us again." Saix said making Roxas glare at him. "You are both to go to Agrabah and eliminate a powerful Heartless."

"Let's go Xion." Roxas said grabbing her hand and heading towards the Corridor.

"Roxas I…" Xion began

"Hey, don't worry about it Xion." Roxas smiled as they stepped through.

* * *

With Axel:

_"We're best friends!"_ Roxas's words echoed

_"If you could save one of them, why save the puppet?"_ Saix's voice asked

"…So, I have to make some hard choices huh?" Axel muttered upset about the whole situation. Things were going to get harder from here. He can feel it.

* * *

Roxas and Xion traversed through the Cave of Wonders, still in awkward silence.

"Are you okay Xion? Not tired?" Roxas asked trying to break the tension.

"I'm fine, but what about you? You look pale." Xion asked concerned

"It's probably it's just a cold. Don't worry about it." Roxas assured. "I think the dusk report says the Heartless is up ahead."

Roxas and Xion entered a familiar open room. The same room where Sora and co fought Jafar. The floor was now magically fixed, but up ahead was something that caught both of their attention. Mostly Xion's.

"Roxas…Look at that." Xion said pointing at the Keyhole ahead.

"What about it?" Roxas asked

"It's a Keyhole." Xion muttered rather absentminded before she collapsed. She had a vision of Sora sealing the Keyhole of Agrabah, following the cave shacking and Sora fleeing with the others on the magic carpet she and Roxas met before.

"Xion! Are you okay?" Roxas asked as he ran to her side.

"You look similar to him…" Xion muttered

"To who?" Roxas asked confused. Did Xion remind him of someone?

Before she could answer him, a large heartless appeared. It was round with spikes on its body including its head. It also had two holes on the sides for its hands and had the Heartless emblem on its chest.

"That must be the target! Back me up Xion!" Roxas declared as they both summoned their Keyblade's.

Roxas charged at the Heartless to deliver a powerful swing, but the attack bounced off the Heartless's body.

"Damn. This thing is a tough nut to crack." Roxas muttered. The Heartless slipped its arms inside its body and began to spin towards Roxas. Roxas was ready to jump out of the way, but all of a sudden, he felt that nearly all his energy left his body. Thanks to that, he wasn't able to dodge the oncoming attack that sent him flying across the room.

"ROXAS!" Xion shouted concerned

"What's wrong with me? It's like just holding the Keyblade wares me out." Roxas muttered weakly as the Heartless charged towards him.

Xion instinctively jumped towards the Heartless and delivered a powerful slash that ripped through the Heartless like paper much to both his and Xion's shock.

"Where did this power come from?" Xion asked herself before she turned her attention to Roxas.

"Are you okay?" Xion asked

"I guess my cold is a bit worse than I thought. Holding the Keyblade just drains me out. But I'm okay though. Don't worry." Roxas assured as he slowly got up though Xion didn't look convinced as the two left.

* * *

At the Clock Tower:

"Are you sure you are alright?" Xion asked as the two ate Ice Cream.

"I told you I feel fine!" Roxas assured.

Xion looked around a bit. "I guess Axel isn't coming today."

Roxas frowned. "Do you want him to?"

"What do you mean?" Xion asked concerned

"He attacked you. I can't believe he would do that. What a jerk!" Roxas grunted

"Don't say that, he's your best friend!" Xion said

"So are you!" Roxas said

"How did you feel when I pointed the Keyblade at you? If it wasn't for Axel, I wouldn't be here right now." Xion retorted and Roxas couldn't answer.

"It's not the same without all three of us…" Xion muttered

* * *

Later that evening:

"Axel!" Xion called out as she ran up to him. "I never got a chance to apologies to you. I put you through so much trouble."

"It's fine. I should apologies for being too rough." Axel said only turning his head to her.

"It's fine." Xion assured "It's thanks to you that I'm here."

Axel frowned slightly at that with a troubled look on his face.

"Axel?" Xion asked concerned

"Is that all you need?" Axel asked turning his head around.

"No wait. Something is wrong with Roxas. He says that holding the Keyblade alone wears him out. I don't think it's a simple cold like he thinks. I thought you might know something." Xion said getting in front of Axel.

"How are you feeling Xion?" Axel asked

"Why do you ask?" Xion asked confused

"I know that you know. You are a puppet meant to duplicate Roxas's power." Axel said as Xion's eyes widened "If he's getting weaker, and you're getting stronger, then that just means that you're borrowing a little more than you ought to be. That's what I think is happening."

"Wh-What should I do then?" Xion asked

Axel placed his hands on Xion's shoulders. "Think for yourself! Puppet or not, you and Roxas are both my best friends. Got it memorized?" Axel asked

"Yeah…" Xion said

Unknown to both of them, Xigbar was listening in on their conversation.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So our trio is back together...Sort of.

With Kamui, she got to meet Takumi, and it went as well as expected. I used the Birthright Radio Drama in this as it did help further explain Takumi's thought process during chapters 4-6 in Fates.

Next chapter we look a little more at what is going on in Hoshido and Roxas looks for Xaldin.

Stay tuned.

Guest: Corrin will awaken when Sora does.

Reader: Technically, I could make any of the royals fall to darkness if I wanted to. Not just Takumi. Also, the end? Maybe for this arc but this story is just beginning XD


	26. The Middle Child

Chapter 26 The Middle Child

Day 323

Xigbar called Xemnas and Saix into the round room to tell them what he heard.

"Sora has a powerful effect on her, is all that I'm saying." Xigbar said

"Yes. It was not supposed to gain a mind of its own, nor become the person we see. But in the end, it shows that the puppet is the more worthy vessel." Xemnas said as he turned to Saix. "The time has come. Are the devises ready yet?"

"In a matter of days, they will be." Saix assured.

"Good." Xemnas said

"And what of Roxas?" Saix asked

"While both of them have a connection to Sora, we only need one of them under our thumb. Whether Xion takes what Roxas has left to give, or Roxas destroys her and takes back what is his, it matters not. Sora's power will be ours." Xemnas said.

* * *

Day 350

"Roxas, I have a special mission for you." Saix said getting Roxas's attention. "Xaldin hasn't reported in from yesterday. I want you to find him."

Roxas nodded and left to the Beast's Castle.

* * *

Hoshido:

Takumi was even more ticked off. As it turns out, Kamui was taken to weapons training with everyone else, and he wasn't invited. He had to find out from Kaze. It seems that ever since Kamui returned, Takumi couldn't go a minute without hearig something about Kamui. They had recently returned and Takumi overheard that Kamui was actually pretty skilled with a bow. Looking at the Fujin Yumi, Takumi couldn't help but worry.

"Did mother original plan on having the Fujin Yumi be inherited by Kamui?" Takumi asked himself. He had to speak with mother.

Knocking on his mother's room, he was allowed to enter where Mikoto greeted him. That Nohrian person was here as well. He had also heard about him from Saizo and Ryoma. Silas his name was. He did save some of the Hoshidan troops from being slaughtered so, maybe he isn't too bad…but even still, it could be a trick. But for now, that could wait. He had something else on his mind.

"Hello mother." Takumi greeted. "I heard you gave Kamui some archery lessons."

"Ah yes. I'm sorry we didn't invite you. I didn't see you fast enough and Kamui and Azura wanted to get a move on." Mikoto said

"I see. It's fine." Takumi said with a sigh. "How was she?"

"She was amazing. Despite training well with swords, she had a talent with archery as well." Mikoto smiled. "And she'll only get better."

"Then perhaps she should train with this next." Takumi said bitterly presenting the Fujin Yumi to Mikoto much to her surprise. "The Fujin Yumi was supposed to go to Kamui, right? I better return it to her."

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked

"You already know. Hinoka can't wield a bow to save her life, so Kamui would be next in line to wield this. I was just a replacement for her!" Takumi snapped as he tossed the bow and ran off.

"Takumi wait!" Mikoto cried out

"Is he okay?" Silas asked. He stayed silent throughout the whole thing.

"He's always been rather insecure. I was so happy that Kamui came home, that I forgot to talk to him about it. And when I did, I was worried that his trust issue would push Kamui away." Mikoto said sadly

"ROAR!" A monster's voice was heard in the distance.

"That is not good." Silas said.

"Takumi!" Mikoto gasped as she remembered the Fujin Yumi was with her at the moment.

"I'll take it to him!" Silas said grabbing the bow and running off.

* * *

"Crap!" Takumi cursed. He went outside for some fresh air, but was ambushed by some Faceless, and he was no unarmed

"Lord Takumi!" Two voices shouted.

One was a young man about Takumi's age with brown spiky hair. He was dressed in Samurai garb with a katanna in his hands.

The other was a woman the same age. She had long dark blue hair and had an blue and orange outfit on covered by armor. She also had a nagatia in her hands.

"Hinata, Oboro." Takumi gasped

"You ambush Lord Takumi in the night? Not on our watch!" Oboro growled as the two got to work taking out the Faceless.

"You two…" Takumi gasped as another group of Faceless approached him.

Silas then appeared before Takumi and slashed one killing it. He then turned to Takumi and handed him the Fujin Yumi.

"You shouldn't leave this stuff laying around." Silas smiled

Kaze also arrived to fight as Takumi took the Fujin Yumi and started shooting at the Faceless. Once they were taken care of, Takumi turned to his savors.

"Thank you but, how did you know I was hear.

Hinata and Oboro bowed their heads in shame

"We might have been eavesdropping on your conversation with Queen Mikoto." Oboro admitted

"We apologies, but we want you to know that with or without the Fujin Yumi, we would still serve you." Hinata said "We are also ready for any punishment you have for eavesdropping."

Takumi sighed. "There is no punishment."

Mikoto then approached the group.

"I'm glad to see you all alive and well." Mikoto said before turning to Takumi. "Takumi. The Fujin Yumi chose you. Even if Kamui was never taken, it would still go to you. You are my child just as much as Kamui is. Never forget that."

Takumi started to sob. "I'm so sorry mother."

Mikoto pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry to. I should have spoken to you earlier."

Takumi then turned to Silas. "I guess I should thank you as well." He admitted

"It's nothing. I know I'm from Nohr, I know what our people did to you and your father, but I assure you that I am not here to make an enemy of you." Silas assured

"Then if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? A Nohrian that frequently speaks with the Hoshidan Queen is kind of suspicious." Takumi asked

Silas looked at Mikoto who nodded. Silas sighed.

"I am here to keep an eye out from a powerful group that has been keeping tabs on both Kingdoms." Silas said

"A group?" Takumi asked

"They are called Organization XIII. I don't know what they want here, but I feel it is linked to the missing prince."

"Missing prince?" Takumi asked

"Takumi. This may sound a bit strange but, Kamui has a twin brother." Mikoto revealed.

"WHAT?! Why is this the first I've heard of this?" Takumi asked shocked

"Because I can't remember him. Though through my visions, I see him and I saw this young man alongside him. I've asked him to stay so that I can remember him." Mikoto said

Takumi was about to retort on how ridiculous that was, but something in his heart stopped him from doing that. His mind went to a vague picture of his childhood. He was playing with…someone. The vision was blurred but he could make out silver hair. Was it Kamui's? No. The person looked to be a boy. Why can't he remember?

"He was taken by Nohr at the same time that Kamui was taken. But the Organization took him from Nohr. Why? I don't know." Silas said

"I haven't even told Ryoma about this yet. Much less Kamui." Mikoto said

Takumi was silent. This was definitely going to bug him for a while. Though speaking of Kamui…

"Why don't you have Kamui sit on the Hoshidan throne?" Takumi suggested

"Pardon?" Mikoto asked

"The throne has the power to reveal one's true self and heart. If Kamui sits on it, it would at least bring back her old memories." Takumi suggested

"That could work. Thank you, Takumi. I'm glad to see you care so much." Mikoto smiled

"And hey, maybe if it works on Kamui, we can try and see if it could bring back the memories of my missing brother." Takumi added

"I'm so glad to see you care. That's a wonderful idea. We will try with Kamui first and see how it does on missing memories since we have more of an idea as to why her memories are missing than my other son." Mikoto smiled. Things were starting to look up.

"Wow. The throne has that kind of power?" Silas asked and Mikoto nodded.

"I still wonder how those monsters managed to get so close to the palace." Hinata commented.

Mikoto frowned. The only explanation for someone to summon Faceless so close meant that her barrier's power was starting to fall. Things were defiantly getting tougher from here on out.

* * *

Beast's Castle:

Roxas slowly approached the Beast's room.

"Xaldin was always so interested in the Beast. Maybe this will lead me to where he is." Roxas muttered to himself.

Inside he saw the Beast looking rather angry as he talked to himself.

"No…he must have been lying! Belle wouldn't betray me, would she?" The Beast muttered to himself.

"Is he talking about Xaldin? Maybe he's around somewhere…" Roxas said as he left.

Taking a look outside, he spotted Xaldin walking away from the castle.

* * *

"Xaldin!" Roxas called out getting his attention.

"Roxas. What are you doing here?" Xaldin asked

"I was asked to find you. You didn't report in." Roxas said

"Hmph. How presumptuous." Xaldin said

"What were you doing here anyway?" Roxas asked

"Making some preparations." Xaldin said "Things will get quite interesting around her soon."

'Is that why he made contact with the Beast?' Roxas wondered

"Come now. We should head back." Xaldin said as the two left through a corridor of darkness.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So, Takumi got his first clue on Corrin. Also Organization XIII, but with the war coming up, that's not going to be on the top of his mind...For now.

On the note of the vague memories of Corrin, Kairi was able to remember that someone existed with Sora, so I went with that.

As for the Hoshidan throne, I don't think it could work remembering Corrin because technically, the memories are stolen. I mean, I don't fully understand it as to why Donald and Goofy were also forgotten with Sora, but from what I could guess, their memories are connected with Sora's missing memories that are inside Roxas and Xion. (Mostly Xion) Sounds confusing? Well that's Namine's powers in a nut shell. Plot convenience.

Besides, we are close to the end of Days. The memories of Corrin will be back soon regardless.

Added note: After I posted the chapter the first time, I had another idea for the throne and I liked it better. That's why I took down the chapter at first.

Next chapter, Roxas goes on an extermination mission and some big things come into light. Stay tuned!

Guest: Yeah, Kind of.


	27. Deception

Chapter 27 Deception

Day 352

"Roxas. I am sending you on an exterminating mission." Saix said

"What kind of Heartless are we dealing with this time?" Roxas asked

"We are unsure. The Dusks weren't clear with the detail. Proceed with caution." Saix warned. Roxas nodded and left.

* * *

At the alter:

"I sent Roxas on the mission." Saix said as he approached Xemnas.

"Excellent. With how things are now, keeping both has proven to be a failure. This mission will determine which one is more worthy. Will Roxas take back what he lost, or will Xion take the rest from Roxas?" Xemnas asked

Unknown to them, Axel was listening in.

_'They set Roxas and Xion up? Crap! I got to stop them!'_ Axel thought as he summoned a corridor. Saix walked down in time to spot him running through.

"That idiot." He growled

* * *

In Halloween Town, an eerie fog rolled across the cemetery as Roxas came face to face with his target. It was like an Invisible Heartless, but had some orange design on its head.

"Alright. Let's go!" Roxas declared as the two began to fight.

Roxas charged at the Heartless with his blade, but the Heartless swung its blade that sent Roxas flying back. The Heartless then vanished and appeared above Roxas ready to strike, though Roxas managed to roll out of the way. The Heartless charged at Roxas with a barrage of attacks with its sword. Roxas tried to block them, but his blade wasn't fast enough to block all of them as Roxas took more and more hits.

_'This thing is wearing me down fast. If I don't do something soon, I'm finished.'_ Roxas thought. The Heartless backed up for another attack. _'I have to end this in the next strike or I am finished.'_

Both Roxas and the Heartless charged at each other with their swords ready to clash…

Only for Axel to intercept both swords with his Chakrams.

"STOP! That's enough, both of you!" Axel shouted

"Axel? What are you doing here? And what do you mean 'both of you?'" Roxas asked as the fog vanished and the Heartless turned into…

"XION?!" Roxas shouted confused

"Roxas? That was you I was fighting?" Xion asked just as shocked

"This mission was a set up. They rigged the fog to cast an illusion and make you fight each other." Axel explained

"What?" Both asked shocked

"Saix! He set us up!" Roxas growled

"Roxas. Keep quiet about this. It's best not to make waves." Axel advised

"How can I keep quiet about this?" Roxas demanded

"Roxas…Please do it for me." Xion asked

"Xion…fine." Roxas relented as he rubbed his soar arm. "Man Xion. You are really tough." He laughed

Xion however wasn't laughing with him. She was examining the damage she did to Roxas. _'If we were fighting even a second longer, I would have…'_ She couldn't even finish that thought.

"Hey Axel, thanks for stopping us and…I'm sorry for how I acted." Roxas said

"I-It's fine. Let's get back." Axel said a bit red in the face.

* * *

At the Clock Tower:

The three finished their usual Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

"Hey! We all got winners!" Xion said surprised

"All at once? Talk about some serious luck." Roxas laughed. "But what do you win though?"

"You can trade them in for some prizes when you collect enough of them. My goal is the big prize, a tissue dispenser." Axel said

"Okay?" Roxas and Xion muttered

"Don't judge me." Axel said

"Well, I have a few winners back home. I wonder if we add them up, how much do we have?" Roxas wondered

"Wow. That sunset is beautiful." Xion commented on

"Looks like any other one to me." Roxas said

"It feels special to me." Xion said sadly. Roxas was silent for a moment, but then an thought came to his mind.

"Hey, next day off, we are totally going to hit the beach, right?" Roxas asked excited

"Huh?" Xion asked

"What? Do you already have plans?" Roxas asked

"No…That sounds nice." Xion said with a bit of a forced smile

"Great! What about you Axel?" Roxas asked

"…Sure." Axel said with a small smile

"Then it's settled!" Roxas declared with a smile, though Axel and Xion didn't share his joy at the moment.

* * *

Later that evening:

Axel was walking back to the room as he saw Saix walking towards him.

_'Let's see how he's going to punish me for my misconduct this time.'_ Axel thought.

To his surprise, Saix said nothing to him and just kept walking.

"So that's how you're going to play it." Axel said

* * *

In the Old Mansion:

"Sora…" Namine said sadly

"This has gone on long enough." DIZ said annoyed as he turning to Riku. "Riku, you know what to do."

Riku just nodded slowly. "Right." He said a bit sad

* * *

Day 353

Roxas entered the break room to see Saix talking to Axel, Xigbar, and Xion.

"Are you guys going on a mission?" Roxas asked

"Yep. A three-man mission." Xigbar said

"Any chance I can trade with Xigbar?" Roxas asked hopeful

"How childish. You need Axel to hold your hand everywhere you go now?" Saix scoffed

"No, I didn't…never mind." Roxas sighed as the three left.

"They can handle their mission. Now get to yours." Saix ordered and Roxas did.

* * *

In Wonderland:

It didn't take long before things got crazy on this mission. Only a few moments from entering wonderland, Xion suddenly attacked Xigbar.

"Well, this is a blast from the past." Xigbar said as he dodged Xion's Keyblade from a surprise attack.

"Xion stop!" Axel called out as he watched from the side

Xigbar summoned his arrow guns as he scoffs. "Of all the faces why is it that I look at hers and see yours?"

In Xion's place was a boy that looked like Roxas, but his clothing was different. It looked like what Roxas had on outside of his cloak, but there was armor on his shoulder and he wore armor boots instead of shoes. "Why is it that you always have to glare at me like that?"

"Shut up!" Xion shouted as she charged at Xigbar. Xigbar was about to shoot her but she vanished from his sight to his surprise and showed up next to him where she gave a powerful slash that knocked him out.

Dismissing her Keyblade, she turned to Axel. "I'm sorry Axel."

"What are you doing?" Axel asked

"I need to go…Look at me Axel." Xion said lifting her hood. Axel was shocked at what he saw.

"I have to do this, or else…Please Axel. Take care of Roxas." Xion said

"But you'll be…" Axel began

"Please Axel." Xion repeated.

Axel was silent for a moment, but then nodded.

"Thank you." Xion said as she ran off.

* * *

Later:

"Explain yourself Axel!" Saix demanded.

Roxas had just returned from his mission of collecting Hearts which thankfully went without issue this time, and came back to see Saix yelling at Axel with Xigbar watching.

"The old man needs to get his eye checked." Axel shrugged. "She just got away."

"I'll give him that. Can't really go and toss around the blame." Xigbar admitted

"Did something happen?" Roxas asked

"And now we are stuck with the one we can't use." Saix grunted as he left.

"What happened?" Roxas asked again.

"Xion flew the coop." Xigbar said

"What?" Roxas asked shocked

"After she gave me a good beat down, she ran off while Flamesilocks her just sat by and sucked his thumb." Xigbar said as he walked off saying he was going to his room.

"Why did you let her go Axel? We all just promised we'd go to the beach together! WHY?!" Roxas demanded but Axel said nothing.

"Axel! Why did you just let her leave?" Roxas asked getting in front of him. Axel knew he couldn't keep this a secret any longer.

"Roxas…Xion is like a mirror that reflects you." Axel said

"What?" Roxas asked

"Xion is a puppet that the Organization made to duplicate your power. She's a puppet." Axel said

"What are you talking about? Xion is a person, not a puppet!" Roxas retorted

"She's a mirror that reflects you. And when I looked into the mirror, it wasn't you that I saw." Axel said

"Xion is Xion. You can't expect her to be me!" Roxas argued

"That isn't what I mean. It was only a matter of time before someone broke the mirror." Axel said

"You mean they have to destroy her?" Roxas asked but Axel didn't respond. "ANSWER ME!"

"Roxas…If someone doesn't, then you won't be you anymore." Axel said

"What does that mean?" Roxas asked

**Emergency meeting! All members emergency meeting!** The speakers spoke out across the castle.

"Let's go Roxas." Axel said and Roxas reluctantly followed

* * *

With Xion:

Xion arrived at Destiny Island where Riku was waiting for her.

"Did you find your answer?" Riku asked

"I did. Tell me what I need to do." Xion said

"Go to Twilight Town. At the edge of Town there is a forest where you will find an old mansion. There you will find a girl named Namine." Riku said

"Namine? What is she like?" Xion asked

"You'll know when you see her." Riku said

"Okay…Thank you Riku and Good bye." Xion said as she left through a Corridor of Darkness.

"Bye…" Riku muttered as he left the Islands again.

* * *

In the round room, the remaining members of Organization XIII all sat in their seats as Xemnas spoke up.

"Xion has disappeared yet again." Xemnas said.

"Do we know where she is?" Xaldin asked

"Not a 'she,' but an 'it.'" Xemnas said

"She's a replica." Xigbar said

"A what?" Demyx asked

"Guess it's time to explain the replica project, huh?" Xigbar asked

"Explain this pet project of yours Xemnas." Xaldin demanded

"Xion was a replica with the purpose to duplicate the Keyblade's power. It was one of several experiments that we've been undertaking at Castle Oblivion that were overseen by Vexen. However, our efforts were derailed severely by Vexen's untimely demise. That was not part of the plan. Nether was it that Xion would form an identity." Xemnas said

"No one at Castle Oblivion ever reported any instance of a replica forming its own identity. Do you concur Axel?" Saix asked and Axel silently nodded with some hesitance.

"Whatever the puppet may decide to do, we can be certain that it will no longer have an impact on our plans. However, it knows our secrets. We need to shorten the leash. Perhaps even tighten it." Xemnas said

"What exactly do you…" Roxas began but was ignored

"Axel. You are in charge of the hunt since she left on your watch. I will overlook any nicks or scratches, but I want her functional upon arrival." Xemnas ordered

"Why would you allow a deserter back? Shouldn't she just be eradicated?" Xaldin asked much to Roxas's anger

"If this were a deserter then yes. But this is just a flawed experiment that has wondered off." Saix clarified.

"Are we clear Axel?" Xemnas asked and Axel nodded. "Dismissed. And Xigbar, I wish to speak with you in private." Xigbar nodded and the two left.

"Bring her back? What sheer madness." Xaldin grunted as he left.

"To think, I've been talking to a puppet all this time. Crazy." Demyx said suprised as he left.

"If only the whispers at the top carried out to the bottom." Luxord chuckled as he left.

"Axel. Those orders are absolute." Saix reminded and Axel nodded as he left. "Roxas. You are dismissed."

"Xion is not a puppet!" Roxas spat

"A puppet could never be a part of the Organization. Look around and count the seats. We have and always will be Thirteen." Saix said as he left.

* * *

Axel was about to leave for his search but Roxas stopped him.

"Axel. Do you really have to do what Xemnas says? Maybe it would be best if Xion doesn't come back." Roxas said

"You know that if I don't, they will eradicate me next." Axel said

Roxas was silent. Deep down, he knew that Axel was right. "Can you at least promise me not to harm her?"

"That's up to her." Axel said as he turned to Roxas. "Xion is dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Roxas asked

"Tell me. Have you got all of your strength back?" Axel asked

"Not yet." Roxas admitted. "Axel, did you know about Xion from the beginning and never told me?"

Axel said nothing and just left much to Roxas's concern.

* * *

In the Forest of Twilight Town.

King Mickey was walking down the Forest, having just arrived in Twilight Town when he saw a man in a black coat appear before him.

"Remove your hood right now." Mickey demanded.

The figure did…revealing Ansem.

Mickey immediately summoned his Keyblade in response but Ansem didn't attack. He just grabbed a blind fold and put it on. A dark aura surrounded him as he turned into Riku.

"Riku?" Mickey gasped dismissing his Keyblade.

"Your majesty." Riku greeted

"I've been looking all over for you this time. Where have you been, and where is Silas?" Mickey asked

"I've been looking for a way to concur the darkness inside of me, while we wait for Sora to awaken." Riku said

"The way you looked though…" Mickey began

"Don't worry. I've been getting better at keeping it under control." Riku assured

"And Sora is still asleep?" Mickey asked

Riku nodded. "Silas and I have been working with DIZ and Namine to fix that, though Silas was asked by DIZ to go back home, since the Organization has been rather fixated on his home world."

"I see. And how is Sora's memory restoration going? Were there problems?" Mickey asked

Riku nodded again. "There was a reason the Organization was quite since our fight at Castle Oblivion, and it wasn't because we cut their numbers down. Taking apart Sora's memories was only step one."

"We've both been looking into the Organization's plans, but from what I saw, it seems like the Organization is trying to buy time for something." Mickey said

"They wanted to buy time so they could get all of Sora's memories. The process to restore his memories has gone nowhere. They have his most precious memories. Those of Kairi." Riku said

"Maybe I can help get those memories back." Mickey offered

"I have that covered your maj-I mean Mickey." Riku corrected. "Instead, I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor?" Mickey asked

"I have to fight one of the Organization Members soon. And it will be a battle that I may not survive. And if I do survive, it might be because I gave into the darkness. That means that you will be the only one there for Sora, Corrin, Donald, and Goofy since I have no idea when Silas will be back from whatever mission he was sent on." Riku said "You have to be there to guide them when they wake up. Promise me Mickey."

"Riku…" Mickey said sadly. "I promise."

* * *

At the Alter:

"You know, something's been bugging me. Wasn't the idea of taking Corrin to invoke Nohr even more? Kind of defeats the purpose since no one remembers him." Xigbar said

"I do admit that I acted hastily back then. I knew little of what the barrier of Hoshido could do. I saw potential in two individuals and thought they would be worthy vessels for my grand plan." Xemnas admitted

"Ryoma and Xander. Two people of extortionary strength and skill. They would make fine vessels sure, but what is your plan now?" Xigbar asked

"According to the Dusks, Corrin's sister Kamui has finally returned home, but King Garon has a plan set in motion to destroy Hoshido's barrier. When that happens, Hoshido and Nohr will go into a full-on war. And when that happens, the losing side will be easy picking to fall to darkness. Or more particularly, the one that Kamui doesn't pick." Xemnas said

"So, you want me to go and see what side the girl doesn't pick then?" Xigbar asked and Xemnas nodded.

"We need Thirteen vessels. At least one of them will be of big help. Heartless are slowly being drawn to that world. Once war breaks out, the Heartless will arise." Xemnas said

Xigbar nodded. "What of Kamui? You want her too?"

"Maybe…I do admit, her bother definitely had more to him than I thought…Still, the weight of war will be a tough one. Let us focus first on the losing side, then focus on gathering the winning side. If all works well, we can gain Ryoma, Xander, and Kamui." Xemnas said

"Three new members. Goodie. Let's at least hope that Kamui doesn't go crazy like Corrin did." Xigbar mocked as he left.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So yeah. Xemnas took Corrin to invoke the war. Why? Negative emotions like guilt and anger can help one become a Heartless, which would create a Nobody.

And while it would be a bit farfetched for Xemnas to act rashly, do keep in mind that Xehanort did in BBS, to which he even admitted in DDD. Heck, half of the people Xemnas chose at first failed to be vessels. At that point, he was just trying to fill his roaster. But things weren't working like he wanted so he's been studying it for a back up just in case.

There is still more to the story and I will go over it more in details in the next arc.

But aside from that, we are nearing the end of this arc. Next two chapters will wrap up chapters 5 and 6 of Kamui's story and then we can wrap up Roxas's story.

Stay tuned.


	28. The Yato

Chapter 28 The Yato

Mikoto brought Kamui before the Hoshidan throne.

"You seem to be doing better Kamui." Mikoto commented

"I got a few answers, but still many questions. Though I am glad for the space that you gave me." Kamui said

"It is no problem. But I have a small favor to ask you. Would you mind sitting on the throne?" Mikoto asked

"Why would I do that?" Kamui asked

"This throne is infused with the magic of the First Dragons. It is said that those who sit on this throne regain their true form and mind." Mikoto explained

"What? Do you not trust me? Do you think I am under some kind of Nohrian spell or something?" Kamui demanded

"No. It has nothing to do with trust. I thought that your early memories are sealed away by Nohrian magic. If so, then the throne could unseal them. I'm sorry to push you like that." Mikoto said concerned. She didn't want to make her daughter uncomfortable

* * *

Unknown to them, Takumi was listening outside.

_'She didn't sit on the throne. What is she hiding then?'_ Takumi thought. Deep down, he didn't hate her, and he wanted to trust her, but he couldn't. With the recent monster attacks that occurred once she arrived, the attack on the Bottomless Canyon, and now, Kamui was becoming more and more suspicious to Takumi every day. If she did sit on the throne, he would have trusted her since it would confirm that she is his sister but now…he didn't know anymore.

"Are you going in?" Azura asked behind him making him jump. "Were you called by Queen Mikoto as well?"

"That's right." Takumi said

"We are going to accompany Kamui to the Square of Flames." Azura said

"Yeah…" Takumi muttered

"Did something happen?" Azura asked

"Nothing that concerns you." Takumi said defensivly

"I see…I was hoping to show Kamui around. Maybe you want to join us." Azura asked

"Why?" Takumi asked

"Well, Kamui wants to speak with you, but you are being too stubborn." Azura said

"I am not being stubborn! How can I trust someone who's feelings are unclear? She could just be another pawn for Nohr." Takumi retorted

"Are those your true feelings?" Azura asked

"You're no different. Do you get along so well with her because she is also from Nohr? What do you plan to do now that she is back? Do you wish to go back to Nohr?" Takumi asked

"...I am not saying anything to that." Azura said

"Of course not. It's always 'I won't answer' or 'I don't know.' Talking to you is pointless." Takumi spat as he walked in.

"Takumi…" Azura muttered as she followed

* * *

Takumi, Azura, along with the rest of the royal family arrived in the Throne room.

"There have been some rumors going around about a Nohrian spy that has infiltrated the castle. At the festival today, I plan to quash those rumors once and for all. Yukimura, is everything ready?" Mikoto asked a green haired man in a scholar robe and glasses.

"Of course, Lady Mikoto. The people have gathered at the plaza." Yukimura bowed

"Excellent. I asked Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, and Azura to give you a little tour before the event. Ryoma and I will join you shortly after we finish some duties." Mikoto said with a smile.

"We'd be happy to." Hinoka smiled as the group left, though Ryoma caught a glimpse of Kamui's sword glowing.

"What is it milord?" Saizo asked

"I cold have sworn that Kamui's blade was glowing and I don't know why, but it made me uneasy." Ryoma said

"Well, it is a blade from Nohr, it's not a surprise." Saizo pointed out

"Yes but, I trained with Kamui and it never gave me any weird vibes until today." Ryoma pointed out

"Maybe it's the stress of today's event?" Saizo asked

"Maybe…I hope it is just that." Ryoma said

* * *

The festival was filled to the brim with a lot of people having a good time. There was also a tremendous amount of food stands.

"These smells so good!" Kamui gushed as she grabbed a plate. She took a bite and squealed with joy. "Try one Azura."

Azura took a bite and smiled. "This is really good."

"Is the food at Nohr terrible or something?" Takumi asked

"No, but the food flavor is so different." Kamui said as she handed Takumi one. "Try one."

"I'm not hungry." Takumi said

"Oh…Well, at least we can spend some time together. We barely ever talked yet." Kamui tried

"My sister Kamui…That's what mother wants me to call you. But honestly, I don't trust you." Takumi said

"Takumi." Azura tried

"You as well! You are the daughter of my father's murder." Takumi said as he turned to Kamui. "And you have spent your whole life as a Nohrian Prince. Why should I trust you?"

"You just contradicted yourself! Azura has lived in Hoshido as long as I've lived in Nohr. By your logic against me, you should have trusted Azura by now." Kamui argued

"I have many other reasons not to trust Azura. I just wanted to let you know." Takumi said as he left.

"I apologies for Takumi's rudeness. He's a hothead." Sakura bowed. She and Hinoka overheard everything.

"I'll have to have a talk with him later. This is getting ridiculous. I know he has trust issues but still…" Hinoka muttered

"It's fine." Kamui assured.

"Ether way, Mother is making her announcement, so we better head over there." Hinoka said. Kamui nodded and the group headed to the center.

Takumi watched the group go.

"Maybe I was too harsh." He muttered.

"My fellow people. A long time of sadness is finally over. Our second Princess Kamui as finally returned to us." Mikoto stated to the crowd of people.

Silas was watching from the crowd.

"Wish Corrin was here for this…" He muttered as he took a bite out of some Hoshidan food.

As Mikoto continued to speak, a mysterious figure approached from inside the crowd. Like Silas he wore a cloak, but it was not a black coat like the Organization. It was more of a blue with white straps, but it still covered his face.

This caught the attention of everyone as the Royals started to get a bit on guard. Silas did as well.

The figure reached out his hand, which was covered in a misty aura. The eye of Ganglair opened up as the sword instantly flew from Kamui's possession and into the figure's hand. The moment it did, the figure plunged the sword into the ground causing a massive explosion. Killing many people. The sword itself shattered, though the figure remained completely fine from the explosion. The shards of the sword flew straight to Kamui, but Mikoto shielded her with her body taking the hits herself.

Mikoto collapsed, but Kamui was able to catch her.

"You're not hurt, are you? Tell me you are okay." Mikoto asked weakly as Kamui slowly nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine." Kamui said shakily

"I'm so glad…" Mikoto said as she closed her eyes as Kamui's sobs grew louder.

"MOTHER!" Kamui shouted in angst.

The rest of the royal family that remanded unharmed from the attack collected themselves and saw what had happened to their mother.

"Mother? MOTHER?!" Sakura shouted frantically as she tried to approach her, but Ryoma stopped her. Instead, he drew his sword and approached the hooded figure.

"You there…" He growled as he tried to slash the figure, but the attack completely missed. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Kamui was shaken over what had happened. Her mother was now gone. She died protecting her. That hooded figure will pay…

A red aura surrounded Kamui as she roared in pain and anger. Much like Corrin did a year ago, she had transformed into a dragon.

Silas looked on with shock.

"So, this is what happened to Corrin." He muttered in awe at what he saw.

"What is that? Is that a dragon?" Takumi asked shocked

"Unbelievable…" Ryoma muttered before noticing his surroundings. Some transparent solders appeared all around the ruined square. "Takumi. Take the retainers and protect the rest of the city."

"What? We can't just leave mother!" Takumi protested

"Pull yourself together Takumi! As a prince of Hoshido you have to protect the citizens." Ryoma ordered

"…Right." Takumi relented as he left, though he did take another look at the rampaging Kamui. "If you never showed up…mother would still be alive!" He growled "I wanted to trust her, but was this her plan all along? I'm such an idiot!"

"Kamui!" Azura shouted as she tried to approach her but was grabbed by Kaze.

"Lady Azura, it's too dangerous!" Kaze protested

"If we don't return Kamui back to normal soon, she will completely lose her mind!" Azura protested

"But!" Kaze began

"I will be fine. I can fight as well." Azura said

"…Okay. But stay close to me." Kaze said as Azura nodded. Both readying their weapons.

"Just hang in there Kamui…" Azura muttered as she began to face off against one of the mysterious solider.

* * *

With everyone else distracted and Kamui running around as a dragon, Silas ran up to the injured Queen, slicing any enemy that got in his way. Once he reached her, he held her close. She was still alive, but she wasn't going to last.

"Hang in there! I think I might have an Elixir or something!" Silas said as he dug through his pockets.

Mikoto shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid it's too late for me."

"You can't say that! What about him?" Silas asked

"My biggest regret is that I can never hold my son again. But I don't want him to be forgotten when I died…" Mikoto said

She looked inside her memories. She saw a boy that looked just like Kamui but with shorter hair.

_'His name starts with a C…'_ She thought as a shock came to her. "CORRIN!" She gasped

Silas was in shock. How could she remember Corrin's name?

"That is his name, right? Corrin? Please tell me Silas!" Mikoto pleaded weakly

Silas slowly nodded. "Yeah. His name is Corrin. He grew up on a place called Destiny Island with his adopted brother Sora, and his friends Riku and Kairi."

Mikoto smiled. "I did it. I remembered him at the very end."

* * *

Elsewhere, Roxas and Xion both collapsed in pain as they both held their heads. The pain stopped shortly after as both got up confused as to what that was.

* * *

With DIZ:

"Interesting. Something has affected Corrin's heart and that in turn is affecting Sora." DIZ muttered. "Seems to be pulling away some memories away from the Nobodies. To bad it isn't the crucial ones and it seems to have stopped once again."

* * *

"Silas, I want you to do me a favor." Mikoto asked weakly as her conscious started to slip more and more.

"What is it?" Silas asked with tears in his eyes.

"Tell Corrin when you see him again that I loved him. And tell Sora and his mother I said thank you for looking after him when I couldn't." Mikoto said weakly

Silas shook his head. "You can tell them that yourself. You can't die!"

Mikoto smiled as she slowly closed her eyes. _'My dear sweet Kamui. It saddens me that our time together has to be cut short even after we've just been reunited. I'm sorry I can't guide you from here on out, but I trust that you will find allies that will help you where I cannot. And Corrin…I wish I was able to hold you…just one last time. Takumi, I know this will not be easy on you. But please don't give up hope. I believe it you.'_

Mikoto then had one final vision. A vision of Corrin, Kamui, a brown-haired boy wielding a Key for a sword that she believed might be Sora, and many others stood face to face with the Silent Dragon as a dark aura surrounded the insane dragon.

_ 'You are all going to accomplish great things though. I know it. Farewell my children.'_

With that, Queen Mikoto passed away.

Silas gently set her down as he started to leave.

_'If I stay here now, it will only cause trouble. I must get back to my mission anyway. Corrin, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough.'_ Silas thought as he fled the Chaos.

* * *

Ryoma and the other had regrouped. The enemies have been defeated, though the cloaked figure had vanished

"Is everyone okay?" Ryoma asked

"We are fine, but Lady Kamui is still…" Kaze began as Kamui was still on a rampage.

"The enemies are gone, but she is still out of control?" Takumi asked

"Her mind is filled with grief and hatred. If this goes on, she will not stop until she has destroyed everyone and everything." Azura said

"In that case, there is one thing to do." Takumi growled as he raised the Fujin Yumi much to everyone's horror.

"Takumi, what are you doing?" Ryoma demanded.

"If Kamui won't turn back to normal, then we have to kill her." Takumi said

"Knock this off Takumi!" Hinoka shouted "Kamui is our sibling!"

"Please! Don't do this!" Sakura pleaded.

"Our duty is to protect our country! The country that mother left behind to us!" Takumi retorted causing Ryoma to flinch as Takumi said similar words that he used earlier. Takumi was technically right. If they couldn't stop Corrin, they would have to kill her before more innocent lives were taken.

Kamui roared once again as she slowly approached the rest of the family.

"Stop it Kamui!" Takumi growled. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ANYONE ELSE AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!"

"Wait! I can stop her!" Azura said as she approached Kamui.

"What do you mean?" Takumi demanded

_**"You are the ocean's grey waves."**_ Azura began to sing. Her pendant began to glow as a swarm of bubbles surrounded her.

"Azura! It's too dangerous!" Ryoma protested as he tried to stop her, but a wave of water knocked him back.

_**"You are the ocean's grey waves, destined to seek life beyond the shores just out of reach! Yet the waters ever change…"**_ Azura continued to sing, but Kamui raised a claw and attacked Azura causing her to fall in pain.

"AZURA!" Sakura shouted in fear

_**"Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb."**_ Azura finished as she tried to get up, but a Kamui grabbed her by the throat with her claws.

"Kill me if you want, but do it as yourself…" Azura said weakly. Kamui stopped growling and slowly released Azura as her body glowed and she returned to normal.

"My real father…I remember what happened." Kamui mumbled. Much like Corrin, she had the dream where Garon killed her father and took her and her…brother?

"I had a twin brother?" Kamui asked herself quietly but that thought was put on hold when she saw the destruction around her.

"Are you alright Kamui?" Azura asked as she slowly managed to get back up

"I'm so sorry Azura. Are you okay? I can't believe I attacked you!" Kamui asked

"I'm fine Kamui. You weren't yourself." Azura assured with a smile. "It was the blood of the ancient dragon that awakened inside of you."

"Ancient Dragon? But I thought only the Nohrian's were decedents of the ancient dragon." Kamui asked

"Nohr is the descendants of the Dusk Dragon. Hoshido is the descendants of the Dawn Dragon." Ryoma clarified. "Though the ability to actual turn into a dragon is quite rare."

"What about the towns people?" Kamui asked as she looked around. "This is terrible."

"This is what the Nohrian's do. That blade you had was a gift from King Garon correct?" Ryoma asked

Kamui nodded.

"You are not to blame for this. He knew that you would be captured and brought before the Queen. We all fell for his trap." Ryoma said sadly

"But why would he do this to me? I am so sorry." Kamui said

"Your apology means NOTHING! Mother and many others are dead because of you. If you never showed up, none of this would ever have happened." Takumi snapped

"Enough Takumi!" Ryoma ordered

"Your words won't change anything and besides…" Azura began only for Takumi to cut her off.

"Shut up Azura! You are the same as her!" Takumi shouted before turning back to Kamui "You planed this didn't you? You are a curse!"

"Enough Takumi. She helped us with those Nohrian soldiers." Hinoka protested

"You can hate me if you want, but Kamui is your sister." Azura said

"She is NOT my sister." Takumi spat

"Hold on. I don't believe that this is what Queen Mikoto wanted." Yukimura said approaching everyone.

"What do you mean? Do you know something?" Ryoma asked

"I hate to deliver this news but Mikoto foresaw her own death. She didn't see when or how, but she saw a dark force was behind it. Also, look at the statue." Yukimura said pointing to the destroyed statue that was once at the center of the plaza. A sword was sticking out of it and all but Kamui knew of it. It was gold in color with four holes near the hilt of the sword.

"It can't be." Ryoma gasped

"That is indeed the Divine Blade Yato. Much like your sword the Raijinto lord Ryoma, or Lord Takumi's Fujin Yumi, the weapon is one that chooses it's wielder and is said to key to peace for our world.

"The Key to Peace?" Kamui asked

The Yato then levitated into the air and flew into Kamui's hand much to everyone's surprise.

"The blade has chosen Kamui." Ryoma said in awe

"Impossible." Takumi muttered in disbelief

"Kamui, do you know what this means?" Hinoka asked

"Kamui? Are you listening?" Sakura asked concerned as Kamui hadn't said anything in response.

Kamui just stared at the Yato. From afar, Silas watched from his pocket telescope. He felt bad leaving them in the hands of an out of control dragon, but he was glad everyone was alive and well.

Kaze then approached Ryoma.

Lord Ryoma, I have big news. A massive army of Nohrian's has gathered outside the boarder.

"This is the final straw. I was hoping to avoid an all-out war, but the Nohrian's have left me with no choice. Death is too good for them. Who is with me?" Ryoma asked as everyone minus Kamui, Sakura, and Azura nodded. Though Sakura still left with the others leaving Kamui and Azura alone.

"Is bloodshed the only answer?" Kamui asked "Still, I feel that I should follow Ryoma to the boarder."

"Before you do that, I have something to tell you." Azura said "If you were to turn into a dragon right now, you would likely lose your humanity. But this should help you."

Azura's hands flashed as a dragon stone appeared. Both it and Kamui started to glow.

"It is called a Dragon will allow you to transform at will without losing control of yourself." Azura said

"Thank you Azura." Kamui smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It is nothing. But we should go catch up with the others." Azura said as the two left.

Kamui was unsure of what was going to happen, but she did know one thing for sure. What was about to happen was going to be the start of something big.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So, let's talk about Mikoto. I know that some of you waned me to keep her alive, but I really found no reason to. Not that it would be impossible, but at the same time, the things people asked, I could still do with her dead thanks to Anaknos magic. And in that case, there wasn't much of a reason to keep her alive. Though at the very least, I wasn't going to let her die while forgetting Corrin. That's just heartless.

As for what happened to Corrin, well, it's kind of similar to what happened to Kairi in KH2 in how she accelerated Sora's restoration. As a result, more images of Corrin have came back and people will start realizing that there was another prince.

Also, I'm sorry that I cut out the dream of Garon kidnapping them, but I already did it in Of Key and Sword Kingdom Hearts with Corrin and I expanded the scene in Chain of Memories with Riku and Silas so rewriting it for a third time would be rather redundant.

Anyway, next chapter, Kamui will make her decision. Stay tuned.

Guestwithideas: Yeah, he did say that in the game, but he didn't in the HD collection and manga which was what I looked at more when writing this. Sorry I forgot that line XD

As for Mikoto, I don't think it was really hiding her people. Considering she came from Valla, she likely knew what was going on, but had no way to combat it. (Heck you could argue the same with Azura being rather vague as her means of solving things) And it didn't really seal them off from the rest of the world. People can still come and go to Hoshido, and in one of the DLC, Ryoma does state he needs coffee in the morning which is a Nohrian product. As I wrote before, trade likely stopped more with people's fear of going to Nohr after Oboro's parents were killed just for getting popular. (Plus with Nohr's corrupt government outside the Royal Family, I wouldn't be surprised if there were more deaths to traders) Who would want to go there? Also, considering how ignorant Corrin is of the world due to living in isolation, he/she would probably be more for it since it means no bloodshed, and I don't think even at this point is he/she aware of Nohr's problems to even question it.

The idea of questioning it isn't a bad idea though and I might do that later in the Fates Arc, but I don't think Kamui is the right person to do it

Guest: Xaldin wanted the Beast for the Organization, and while he is not weak, he is not at the power of the rest of the Organization ether. Also, Corrin and Silas were able to go to _"Universal level"_ in the matter of months, but Xander and Ryoma doing that would be BS? That makes no sense.

On that note, I have little to no interest in the VS community or the VS Wiki, so I will NOT be looking it up for my story. A crossover should not allow one side to outshine the other so much and if I did what you asked, then it would just be the Kingdom Hearts show that makes this idea of a crossover pointless. Any reason for a power up will not be BS, and no one will be nerfed.


	29. Path of Fate

Chapter 29 Path of Fate

Kamui and Azura arrived at a large open field. Ryoma and Xander both stood at the front lines of their armies ready to face each other with the rest of the royal families behind them. Xander saw Kamui and smiled

"Kamui! You aren't hurt, are you?" Xander asked

"I'm fine Xander, but why are invading Hoshido?" Kamui asked

"Father says it is time to show our strength. Join us and we can end this quickly. If we concur Hoshido now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed." Xander said

"I…need a minute." Kamui said

"Don't be fooled. This man is a Nohrian commander!" Ryoma said

"Ryoma…" Kamui said

Camilla, Elise, and Leo started to approach her a bit.

"Kamui, I was so worried for you. Don't wander away like that again." Camilla smiled

"You really do have the devil's luck huh sister." Leo laughed

"Yeah! We got our sister back!" Elise cheered

"Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her and now you lie to her? Kamui is MY sister not yours!" Hinoka shouted as she Takumi, and Sakura approached closer as well.

"You are mistaken. Kamui is MY little sister and you can't have her." Camilla retorted.

"Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your real family in Hoshido!" Ryoma said.

"We have loved and cared for you since you were little. Come home and we can live as a family once more." Xander said.

"This way." Ryoma said as he held out his hand.

"B-Big sister?" Sakura asked.

"She's MY sister!" Elise shouted.

"We are your family!" Xander said doing the same as Ryoma.

All eight of them had a look of concern on their face. Even Takumi did as to who she would choose.

Kamui was lost in thought. Her true family?

Kamui glanced over at Hoshido. While she didn't know them as long, she was starting to feel the connection as a family to them and all but Takumi still treated her with kindness despite not remembering them. And then there was her mother. Regardless of what she felt for her siblings, she clearly felt a connection with her mother. And she was gone thanks to King Garon's sword. With that and that vision she had when she was younger, it was getting harder to trust King Garon.

But does she hate Nohr? Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise. They have been the family she has known most of her life. She can't fight them. Even when she defied her "father's" orders, they went out of their way to keep her safe.

Her mind flashed back to when she was younger. She saw her younger self crying.

_'Brother? Why did you have to leave? Why did you leave me all alone?_' Younger Kamui cried

"Is that me as a child? I'm crying for my brother? Is it Leo? Xander? Or him?" Kamui asked herself. Vague memories are swirling around. She had another brother growing up, and he went…missing.

The scene shifts to a slightly older Kamui training with Xander.

_'I have to get strong! I have to bring my brother home! I don't want to see my siblings cry again!'_ Kamui declared as she charged at her opponent.

"I'm starting to remember. My brother was taken from me when I was 7. I wanted to help look for him but I wasn't allowed to. I remember Xander coming back with the terrible news that the search was called off and he was declared dead. My siblings from Nohr crying...even Xander shead some tears. I vowed to find him and bring him back. So that I never have to see my siblings cry again. They have done so much for me despite the risk to them, just like back at the castle. I really don't want to fight Ryoma and the others, but my mind is made up." Kamui said

Kamui now back in reality walked over to Xander. She turned to Ryoma and drew her new sword.

"Ryoma…Withdraw your troops." Kamui declared with some strain as she stood next to Xander. The Nohrian siblings looked happy while the Hoshidans were shocked and hurt.

"You can't possibly mean that Kamui!" Ryoma asked in shock and hurt

"I am so sorry Ryoma, but I won't fight for Hoshido!" Kamui said

"What? How can you say that? Open your eyes! You've seen how vile these Nohrians are! They have trampled our lands and killed our mother!" Ryoma pleaded

"It's not that simple. I know what Nohr has done to Hoshido is unforgivable, and I know now that these aren't my birth siblings, but I refuse to fight them. My heart won't allow it!" Kamui declared

"How could you justify joining them? You've seen their sins! They took you from us! They are the reason we were never able to grow up together! You are my sister Kamui!" Ryoma shouted

"My sorrow is beyond words, but I can't fight the only family I've ever known." Kamui said

"You made the right choice Kamui. It is true that we are not blood related, but I still thought of you as our sister the moment I laid eyes on you." Xander smiled. "Father will be happy with your return."

"Are you sure about that Prince Xander?" Ryoma spat. "Surely you must know that King Garon attempted to kill Kamui recently."

"Explain yourself swiftly." Xander ordered

"There was an attack on our capital square recently. The explosion was caused by the sword that Kamui got from King Garon. If our mother didn't shield Kamui with her body, she wouldn't be standing here right now. How can he care for her if he was using her like that to destroy Hoshido?" Ryoma asked

"Is that true Kamui?" Xander asked

"It is, but I need to hear father's side of the story first." Kamui admitted. "I need to return home and learn the truth of this tragedy." The deep down she really didn't know what to feel about that.

"I'm afraid that won't be an option. If you wish to return to Nohr then you will have to defeat me first! I will not allow you to use the Yato to destroy our home!" Ryoma declared as he gave an attack that Kamui was barely able to block.

"Wait Ryoma!" Kamui pleaded.

"You will get no forgiveness here. Maybe it is a blessing that mother isn't here to witness your betrayal." Ryoma spat which hurt Kamui.

Ryoma was about to attack again, but Xander was able to intercept the attack.

"Stand down Hoshidan Prince. I will allow no further harm to come to Kamui." Xander declared

"Keep speaking and Nohr will lose it's crown prince as well. I will not stop until I have freed Kamui from your vile brainwashing. "Ryoma growled

"More false accusation. You know full well she chose this of her own free will." Xander retorted. "Even if we aren't her blood family, we are her true family. That will never change."

"Only because you stole her when she was little after killing my father. Your kind knows only betrayal and lies." Ryoma retorted "You rely on coward tactics and I won't allow it to continue."

"Fine then. It's almost poetic for us to fight." Xander said as he readied his dark blade Siegfried.

"Stop this both of you. Let us return to Nohr. There has been enough senseless death for one day." Kamui protested

"I'm afraid that retreat is not an option sister." Leo said approaching Kamui.

"Why would you say that?" Kamui asked

"If we retreat, they will think that not only do we fear them, but that coerced you into joining us. This is our chance to prove without a doubt that you joined us of your own volition." Leo said

"I agree with Leo. We did nothing wrong, why should we flee?" Camilla asked. "You are worth fighting for."

"Don't worry. We are together again. Everything will work out." Elise cheered

"I guess we have no choice then." Kamui sighed in defeat. There was no changing their minds.

"If you are ready to fight then fight!" Ryoma declared

"We won't let them take Kamui again!" Hinoka declared as she got on her Pegasus ready for battle.

"This is our chance to avenge mother's death." Takumi said in anger

"I'll help too. Kamui. Please c-come back to us." Sakura pleaded

"You all have my pity." Xander said "With my sacred blade in hand, you don't stand a chance."

"I will protect Kamui no matter what!" Camilla declared getting on her Wayvern.

"Let us show these fools how a real family fight!" Leo declared getting on his horse.

"Let's do this quickly though. I'm starving." Elise joked getting on her horse.

Jakob had then joined Kamui, having looked for her since they got separated back at the Bottomless Canyon and the two mighty Kingdoms charged into battle.

* * *

From afar, Xigbar watched within a Corridor of Darkness.

"And ding, ding, ding we have a winner!" He joked. "Prince Ryoma this is your lucky day. While your sister didn't choose you, we have and you have big things ahead of you for your future."

* * *

From another side of the battle, Silas watched. "So, Kamui chose Nohr. I wonder what this will mean to the world?" He asked himself. Something in his gut told him that this was the beginning to something big and it didn't all feel like good things were coming.

* * *

Ryoma and Xander clashed with each other while Kamui and the others fought the rest of the Hoshidan siblings.

While Xander was phsically stronger than Ryoma, all that power meant nothing when Ryoma was far faster than Xander.

_'Damn. He's far too quick. I can't land a hit on him.'_ Xander grunted. He knew full well that the High Prince of Hoshido was definitely worthy of being called his equal on the battlefield, but this fight was not going the way he hoped.

While Nohr was more about power, Hoshido was more about speed. With the ninjas and the Samurai's insane movement, one had to be careful when facing them and Ryoma was a fine example of this.

"What's wrong Crown Prince? Can't keep up?" Ryoma mocked

"I am far from finished here!" Xander declared.

"That's quite enough there High Prince!" Leo called out.

Ryoma turned and to his shock, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, and Yukimura were beaten and only Yukimura was still conscious.

"Ryoma please fall back! There has been more than enough senseless deaths today!" Kamui pleaded

"You expect me to let Nohr get away with all of this?" Ryoma demanded

"If you care for the lives of your siblings, then stand down." Leo threatened

"You have only proven my point that you Nohrians have no honor." Ryoma spat

"This is war dear. Anything to keep OUR family in tact." Camilla teased

"Camilla please!" Kamui said.

"You truly wish to do this Kamui?" Ryoma asked

"I told you Ryoma, I can't fight them." Kamui said

"Then I guess I have no choice. SAIZO! KAGERO!" Ryoma shouted

The two ninja threw several smoke bombs around blinding the Nohrian Royal Family. Yukimura saw his chance to grab the three siblings and flee on his horse.

"This is far from over. Know that Nohr will face justice for its crimes!" Ryoma declared as he ordered the Hoshidan Forces to withdraw.

"Well, this didn't go exactly what I was hoping for, but we won all the same. Let us return and report to father." Xander ordered as the Nohrian forces headed back for now.

While the fight was over, the war had just begun!

* * *

Azura met up with Kamui before she left

"So, you really intend on leaving us? Once you do, you can't undo anything." Azura warned sadly

"I've known them my whole life Azura. Like you with Hoshido, I can't fight Nohr." Kamui said

"Then I suppose this is farewell Kamui." Azura said a bit sad as she ran off with the rest of Hoshido.

"Azura…" Kamui said sadly.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Sorry for skipping the battles. Basic Fire Emblem fights aren't the most fun to write. Or easiest.

Now I know what some of you may be thinking:

"Golden! You lied to us! You said this was going to be Revelations!"

Correction: I said it would END in Revelations. I never said it would start in Revelations. I want to incorporate all three paths into this, and as some have noticed and pointed out, Corrin is leaning more to Birthright even without being present thanks to that nightmare. After all, what's war without little drama?

Personally I would rather do Birthright over Conquest, but this helps with the story overall, and gives the Organization more of a footing forward with their plans.

As for the whole Ryoma vs Xander thing where Ryoma was about to win, well in my experience, Ryoma always came out on top. His dodge rate made him far superior to Xander in Fates Chapter 6 for both Birthright and Conquest, and there was that one level in Warriors where you have to size the forts before Ryoma and Xander kill each other and every time I failed that chapter, it was because Ryoma killed Xander. Never the other way around.

Next chapter we head back to Roxas as he makes a major choice in his life. Stay tuned

Guest: You mean that one where all the guardians minus Sora and Kairi face against those replicas ending in Mickey's best moment in the entire franchise? Heck yeah I'm doing that!

Guest: You'll see

Reader: No one is going to fall that fast


	30. End of a Trio

Chapter 30 End of a Trio

Day 355

Roxas headed to the break room. According to Demyx, Axel came back without much luck and decided to take a quick break before heading back out. Roxas used this time to confront him.

"Axel." Roxas said.

"Hey Roxas." Axel greeted with a small smile.

"You didn't find Xion yet?" Roxas asked.

"You know it isn't going to be that easy." Axel said.

"I guess not…Have you known about Xion all this time?" Roxas asked.

"No. Not at first." Axel admitted.

"When did you find out?" Roxas asked.

"I don't remember when exactly." Axel said

"Didn't get it memorized huh?" Roxas lightly joked before going silent again. "Axel, who am I? I know I'm special like Xion, but the Organization wanted me out of the picture, right?"

"Yeah…they did." Axel said.

"I guess it's because Xion copied my powers, and the Keyblade powers, and they didn't need me anymore. And you thought the same Axel." Roxas said.

"You're wrong there. You will be my best friend Roxas." Axel protested.

"Best friends are supposed to be honest with each other Axel!" Roxas snapped his anger rising. "Who am I Axel? Xemnas said that me and Xion are connected through Sora, but I don't even know a Sora! Am I a puppet like Xion?"

"You are different from Xion." Axel said.

"Then what am I…" Roxas began rasing his voice a bit

"Finding out the truth doesn't always work out for the best!" Axel said raising his voice and cutting off Roxas.

"What makes you say that? I have the right to know the truth! Who am I? Where did I come from? How did I learn how to use the Keyblade? I hardly even know who I am, what is so wrong with wanting some answers?" Roxas snapped.

"Roxas…" Axel said

"I need to know Axel." Roxas pleaded "Please…who am I?"

"You just have to trust me Roxas." Axel said

Roxas however had enough. "I can't…I don't."

"Roxas!" Axel called out, but Roxas just walked away.

"If I can't get the answers, I am looking for here, then I will get them from somewhere else. Someone out there has to know the truth about me, and that will be the person I trust." Roxas said as he continued to walk further away from Axel.

* * *

Roxas stopped by his room and stood by the window with his Keyblade in hand.

"Xion...All this time, she was agonizing over it, wondering who she was." Roxas muttered as something Axel said back when he first started rang in his head.

_"Out of the whole Organization, you and Xion are the only ones who can use those. That makes you special."_ Axel's voice rang out.

SO WHAT IF I'M SPECIAL! WHO NEEDS THIS?!" Roxas shouted as he tossed the Keyblade out the window as far as he could to the streets below the castle.

However, the Keyblade appeared right back in his hands much to Roxas's shock.

"Are you saying that I can't run from you?" Roxas asked "That I'm stuck with you?"

Roxas's anger only grew as a result.

"Why am I stuck with it? Why am I even in the Organization?" I'M DONE WITH THIS!" Roxas shouted.

* * *

Roxas gathered up the sticks with the word "Winner" written on them. He stuffed them in an envelope and left it in Axel's room on his way to the exit. He was leaving the Organization today and nothing was going to stop him.

Except that Saix was waiting by the door.

"You are not allowed to leave the castle after hours. Even you can remember a simple rule like that." Saix said.

"I'm leaving." Roxas said firmly.

"We don't except resignations." Saix said "And should the puppet prove useless, you will still be needed."

"Xion isn't a puppet." Roxas argued

"Do you still deny everything after all that you heard? There is nowhere else for you to go. You or that puppet. Now go back to your room!" Saix said

"MOVE!" Roxas shouted as he summoned his Keyblade and charged at Saix, but Saix caught the blade with his hand effortlessly much to Roxas's shock and slammed his Claymore into Roxas's side with his other hand sending Roxas flying across the room.

"Did you really think that would work? Xion has sapped most of your strength." Saix said approaching Roxas.

"Wh-what?" Roxas asked shocked

"You never found out? The reason you have been getting weaker is because Xion is stealing your strength. It was about to take the last of your power, but Axel had to interfere." Saix said as he picked Roxas up.

"His ridiculous claim of your make-believe friendship. We don't have hearts. We feel nothing. We recreate emotions based on memories of our past life. Even this sheer annoyance I have for you is an act. You, me, and even Axel feel nothing. Your friendship is a farce." Saix spat as he tossed Roxas.

"The organization is what gave you a purpose. Where will you even go without a heart or memories?" Saix asked

"I don't need ether of them! I just follow what I feel." Roxas said getting up slowly.

"Didn't you listen to a word I said?" Saix asked. "You feel nothing!"

"No one has the right to tell me what I feel!" Roxas shouted as he charged at Saix. Roxas jumped into the air and attack as Saix blocked it with his Claymore.

"Fool! The fact is that puppet left you!" Saix spat.

"I promised her that we would all go to the beach together!" Roxas shouted as his Keyblade glowed and changed shape to that of the Oathkeeper Keyblade.

"What?" Saix asked shocked.

Caught off by a sudden serge of strength, Roxas's Keyblade shattered Saix's Claymore and slash Saix in the shoulder.

Saix fell to the ground in pain as he clutched his injured shoulder.

"How did you do that?" Saix growled

"What the heck was that?" Roxas asked as he looked at his new Keyblade in awe.

"You'll regret this. You and that puppet have nowhere to go." Saix said

"The Organization plans are though." Roxas said taking this moment to flee before the sounds of fighting attracted the others.

As Roxas headed out of the castle, Saix just stared to the massive heart in the sky.

"Kingdom Hearts...Give me strength..." He muttered

* * *

In the Alleyways:

Roxas continued to head down the streets of the World that Never Was, trying to make some distance between him and the Castle before he used a corridor to leave for good. As he walked, he barely noticed Axel that was standing off to the side with his arms crossed.

"Your minds made up?" Axel asked as Roxas passed by him. Axel had heard the fight between him and Saix. Once Roxas won, he used a Corridor of Darkness to get ahead of Roxas.

"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know." Roxas said

"You can't turn on the Organization. If you get on their bad side, they will destroy you!" Axel warned

"No one will miss me." Roxas said without even looking at Axel much to Axel's shock. "We're Nobodies. We have no hearts. We feel nothing." He shot back the same thing he has heard multiple times before. Roxas heard some Dusks flying about and summoned a corridor of darkness to flee.

"That's not true...I would miss you." Axel muttered "What should I have done?"

* * *

Day 356

Within the Old Mansion at the edge of the forest outside of Twilight Town, Xion entered into a white room on the second floor where she stood before a girl with blond hair and a white dress at the other side of the table.

"Nice to meet you Xion." Namine greeted. "Please take a seat." She said as both girls sat down.

"You are Namine?" Xion asked and Namine nodded. "You can see my face?"

"I can." Namine said

"Tell me then. What should I do?" Xion asked

"What do you want to do?" Namine asked

"I want to be with Roxas and Axel forever but now, that isn't a possibility anymore. If I stay with Roxas, I'll eventually take all of his power and he will..." Xion trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence. "There are also these memories inside of me...They aren't really mine aren't they?"

"You are not Sora, or Roxas. You are Kairi as Sora remembers her...but with black hair for some reason." Namine said _'Then again, I have blond hair for some reason.'_

"These memories inside of me belong to Sora. Riku said that Sora can't awaken because some of his memories are trapped inside of him." Xion said

"Sadly, that is true." Namine said

"That is all the more reason I have to go back. What do I have to do to go back to him?" Xion asked

"I should warn you though. If you go back to him, you'll disappear." Namine said

"I know. I'm ready." Xion said

"There is more. You don't have any memories of your own, so you are connected through others. If you give Sora back his memories, there won't be any 'you' left to remember." Namine said

Xion looked shocked but nodded. "I understand. But can you do me a favor?"

"A favor?" Namine asked

"Roxas...he has to go back to Sora as well correct?" Xion asked and Namine nodded. "But, I don't think he's ready yet. Can you look after him when I'm gone until he is?"

"Sure." Namine nodded. This was the least she could do.

"Thank you." Xion smiled.

"Well then, if you're ready, let's go and meet Sora." Namine said though before they could get up and leave, DIZ entered the room.

"Namine! The Organization has found us! There are Dusks flying all around!" DIZ warned

"What?" Namine gasped

"That blasted puppet lead them right to us. See what you get for trusting it?" DIZ asked

"I'll get rid of them!" Xion said as she ran out of the room.

"Xion, wait!" Namine shouted but Xion kept running.

* * *

Xion looked around outside, as Axel exited out of a Corridor of Darkness right in front of her.

"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" Axel muttered

"Axel…" Xion said

"Xion. What are you planning on doing now?" Axel asked

"I decided that I have to go back to where I belong." Xion said

"For a while now, I've been constantly trying to decide what was best. Even when I let you leave. But then I woke up to nothing but regret." Axel said

"This is what's for the best." Xion said

"But how do you know that? Everyone thinks they're right." Axel said

"This is right." Xion said

"They are going to destroy you" Axel shouted

Xion just summoned her Keyblade much to Axel's shock.

"Please don't hold back Axel. Promise." Xion said

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Axel shouted. "You both just think that you can do whatever you want, but I am sick of it." Axel summoned his chackrams. "Go on, you just keep on running. But I will always be there to bring you back!"

Xion readied herself for battle.

* * *

Later at the Castle:

Axel limped down the Castle halls with an unconscious Xion in his arms.

"Why do you both always have to cause so much trouble?" Axel muttered before he collapsed to the ground.

_'Why do I feel like I'm going to vanish here?'_ Axel wondered barely keeping his conscious as he saw Xemnas approach him.

"You have done well Axel." Xemnas said as he grabbed Xion and left.

_'Wait…This isn't what I wanted…Xion…'_ Axel fell unconscious as Saix approached him.

"What is it you are trying to protect?" Saix asked the unconscious Axel.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Three more chapters left and I am done with Days!

Roxas has obtained Oathkeeper. Kind of weird that he got that. I mean, I know Oathkeeper and Oblivion are suppose to represent Kairi and Riku, but if the keychain for Oathkeeper is Kairi's charm, then how did Roxas get it?

Well ether way, Roxas has left the Organization and Xion is in their clutches yet again.

Next chapter, Xion makes her final choice while Kamui returns to her "Beloved" father. Stay tuned.

Guestwithideas: I haven't read many if any fics that have two Corrin's on opposite sides, so I don't know what to tell you on that. But I didn't just want this to be solely Revelations as that would have been a bit boring.

Reader (1): Yes, I was already planning on some original worlds in replace of Pride Lands and Atlantica. I'll go more into details next arc once we are done with Roxas's stuff.

Reader (2): Sephiroth? Maybe as an extra chapter, though they will meet him in 2 like in the original story regardless. As for the Lingering Will, I can't say.


	31. Xion's Final Choice

Chapter 31 Xion's Final Choice

Namine and DIZ watched outside where Axel left with Xion.

"I hope Xion is okay." Namine said.

"Why do you care? Her fate is sealed regardless." DIZ asked.

"Even still, she should get a choice." Namine said.

"What difference does it make? In the end hers and Roxas's paths are already set." DIZ asked and Namine didn't answer.

* * *

Roxas sat on top of the Clock tower.

"Where did I think I could go? What a joke." Roxas muttered as Xion approached him with some Ice Cream in her hands and her hood up.

"Xion?" Roxas asked shocked. Xion just handed him an Ice cream bar. Roxas said thank you and the two ate.

"I was wondering if I'd ever see you again. Truth is that I left the Organization as well. But I don't know where to go. Funny huh?" Roxas asked but Xion said nothing.

"I was wondering if I could go with you?" Roxas asked as the two finished their Ice Cream

"Roxas…I'm out of time." Xion said standing up.

"Out of time?" Roxas asked as Xion removed her hood.

Roxas was surprised what he saw. Instead of the usual black haired girl, he saw something else.

"Look at me Roxas. If you see a face, a boy's face then that means that I am almost ready. This puppet will have to play her final part." Xion said. Her face was now a boy with brown spiky hair. "Roxas. This is him. It's Sora."

"Sora?" Roxas asked

_'I can feel it boiling inside me. The power wants what it is missing. It wants Roxas. But I refuse to become what Xemnas wants me to become. I must return to Sora.'_ Xion thought. With her mind made up, she started to walk off the edge of the Clock Tower to be in front of Roxas, but to Roxas's surprise, there was an invisible floor underneath her.

"You're next Roxas. I have to make you a part of me as well. Don't you see? This is why I was created!" Xion declared as a dark energy surrounded her.

Xion's body was covered in armor that resembled the shape of Sora's clothing and the face had a crown-like design with some spikes on the side to resemble Sora's hair. The color was blue and silver though like Corrin's dragon form. Xion held a key-like weapon in both of her hands.

**"This is what I am Roxas. Once I make you a part of me, I will become a perfect replica."** Xion said

"A replica? What does that have to do with anything? What about all the time we spent laughing and eating Ice Cream with each other? Roxas asked "Xion, you are my best friend."

_'Roxas…I'm so sorry.'_ Xion thought as she stabbed Roxas in the shoulder with one of her swords.

**"Don't make me laugh."** Xion spat as she tossed Roxas onto the invisible platform above Twilight Town. **"I am tired of our make-believe friendship!"**

"Xion…" Roxas muttered hurt…in multiple ways.

_'Please Roxas…You must destroy me.'_ Xion thought.

Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and castes Cure on himself. As Xion charged at him again.

Xion attacked as Roxas tried his best to block.

"Xion, please stop!" Roxas pleaded.

**"This is what I was made for Roxas! If you don't want to be a part of me, then strike me down!"** Xion declared

"No…I can't!" Roxas cried

_'Please…You have to!'_ Xion thought.

**"Then die!"** Xion declared as she charged at Roxas again.

"STOP!" Roxas shouted as he instinctively gave a powerful slash right across Xion's chest.

"XION!" Roxas cried as re ran to her falling form, but he stopped from a sharp pain in his head.

_'I am sorry for making you do this Roxas, but at least you will forget this along with me.'_ Xion thought as she fell, remembering what Namine said. _'Goodbye Roxas.'_

The floor shattered and both fell to the ground.

* * *

Roxas slowly got up as he held his head in pain.

"What was I doing here?" Roxas asked as he noticed a girl with black hair on the ground injured

"A girl? She looks badly hurt." Roxas said as he approached her. "Hey, are you okay? I think I have an Elixir on me somewhere." He said shuffling through his pockets for said medicine.

"No. I'll be going away now." Xion said weakly.

_'Why do I feel like I know her?'_ Roxas thought finally finding the medicine. "Hang in there. Drink this Elixir."

"No. This is my choice. But Roxas…I need you to do me a favor. All those hearts I captured, Kingdom Hearts, they must be freed. They all have homes to go to. You can't let Xemnas have his way." Xion said

"Kingdom Hearts? Free them?" Roxas asked.

"I'm glad I got to meet you Roxas. You and Axel are my best friends…Never forget that that's the truth." Xion said weakly

Roxas's eyes widened in realization.

"No! Xion! Please drink this Elixir!" Roxas cried "Please drink it!"

Xion just closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Don't go! Who else will I have Ice Cream with? We promised to go to the Beach together! Please! Don't leave me alone! Xion, please don't die!" Roxas cried

Xion's body was covered in ice as she shattered away. Leaving only a small sea shell left behind.

"Xion." Roxas cried softly as tears ran down his face.

* * *

With Axel:

Axel awoke in his bed, noticing that he was covered in bruises.

"Why do I have these bruises?" Axel asked himself. "…I can't remember."

Axel sat up and noticed a letter on the ground with his name on it. Picking it up, he opened it up to find three ice cream sticks with the word "Winner" on them.

"Roxas…How did this happen?" Axel asked sadly.

* * *

Saix arrived in the meeting room where Xemnas was waiting

"Xion is no more." Saix reported

"It is probably for the best." Xemnas sighed. "Get me back my Keyblade Wielder. Fetch me Roxas!"

Saix nodded and left.

* * *

In the Throne Room of Nohr:

Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise, and Kamui entered the room where King Garon and Iago were waiting.

"We have returned Father." Xander said

"So you have. I heard of your work in Hoshido, and what I heard pleases me greatly." Garon said "It will not go unrewarded."

"Thank you, father! I also bare good news. Kamui is back with us safely. Our family is whole again." Xander said with a smile

"What?" Garon asked surprised

"Hello father." Kamui said as she walked forward.

"You. What are you doing back here?" Garon demanded

"Father! How could you ask that?" Elise asked

"My spies are everywhere. I know you were at Hoshido's Castle. That queen no doubt filled your head with all sorts of secrets about your birth. How a poor little princess was taken by Nohr at such a young age. You are aware that Nohr is your enemy by Birthright and yet you came back all the same. I wonder why?" Garon growled

"Sounds to me like treachery! Betrayal. She for sure sided with the enemy." Iago taunted "Perhaps she is here to assassinate you my king."

"I would never do that!" Kamui protested

"I can assure you that Kamui is loyal to Nohr." Xander assured stepping in

"I expect the crown prince to be less sentimental." Garon said

"I have proof. She faced an entire army of Hoshido on her own." Xander said

"That's not exactly what-Hmph." Kamui began but Leo covered her mouth,

"Be quite." He hissed

"What's more, I saw her elect to return to Nohr with my own eyes. We all did!" Xander continued. "Prince Ryoma was furious and tried to attack Kamui as a result. If she was a spy, why would she stick up for us? Why alienate herself from the Hoshidan Royals by protecting us?"

"A cute act, but a ruse all the same." Iago dismissed

"Silence Iago! I swear on my honor as the Crown Prince of Nohr that it was no act!" Xander snapped. "You weren't even there so how would you know?"

"Enough Iago. I have heard your words and they have been considered." Garon said before turning to Kamui. "Where is the sword, I gifted you before you left?" Garon asked

"It exploded in Hoshido. If mother…I mean, the Hoshidan Queen didn't shield me, I would have died as well." Kamui said

"How touching." Garon commented

"Father, I have to ask. Did you know the sword would explode?" Kamui asked

"Kamui, this is not the best time to ask that." Xander said

"No, I want to know. Did you raise me just to give me that sword and have it exploded? Many innocent people lost their lives, and I would have as well?" Kamui said

"A sword is a sword. I had no knowledge of the attack." Garon dismissed

"But father…" Kamui began

"DO NOT MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF GIRL!" Garon shouted causing Kamui to jump.

"My, what distrust. We clearly have a Hoshidan spy among us." Iago said

"Indeed. I'm afraid I must agree. With the war between Hoshido and Nohr escalating, I have no choice. I will not allow this problem to go on any longer. Xander, kill Kamui. That is an order." Garon said

"WHAT?!" Xander asked shocked

"Father! I beg of you stop this madness!" Camilla pleaded.

"Please! Don't hurt Kamui!" Elsie pleaded.

"It is not your position to question the King!" Iago said

"I won't do it!" Xander said. "I'm sorry father, but I can't."

"So now the Crown Prince is disobeying a royal order? Is that also treachery?" Iago asked

"Stop this! Xander is no traitor. If I am the problem, then I will disappear myself. Don't drag Xander into this." Kamui said much to her siblings surprise.

"You are willing to trade your life for his? Fascinating. I will allow the great Silent Dragon to decide your fate." King Garon said as he stood up.

_'Silent Dragon? I thought Nohr worshiped the Dusk Dragon.'_ Kamui thought, but kept silent.

"The what?" Xander asked.

"Quite." Garon said as he was silent for a moment as he looked up in the sky with his eyes closed. In a moment, he opened them.

"The Silent Dragon has passed judgement. Kamui will be accepted into the royal family." Garon said

"WHAT?! King Garon, have you lost your mind?" Iago screamed

"Iago? Are you going against the King's order? Sounds like treason." Leo taunted shutting him up. Though he did glare at the young prince who looked a big smug to finally get one up against a man he hated.

"We are forever grateful father." Xander said as the rest of the family sighed in relief.

"Not so fast. Kamui must do a test first." Garon said

"A test?" Kamui asked

"You are to go to the Ice Tribe and quell the rebellion. If you succeed, I will accept you as my daughter and all will be right again." Garon said

"I won't fail you father." Kamui bowed

"I shall prepare the troops. With the army at your side, you will make short work of that rebellion." Xander said

"You fail to understand. Kamui must do this task alone." Garon said

"What? That's crazy!" Elise cried out

"To surpass a rebellion alone is insane. Heck to get there, Kamui has to pass through the Woods of Forlorn first. She is still inexperienced." Xander pleaded

"Not to mention that the Ice Tribe isn't exactly an easy place to approach." Leo added

"Enough. If not, then kill her here and now." Garon ordered

"I'm…sorry for my outburst father." Xander bowed. Leo did the same.

"I'll find a way to do this…alone. Besides, it's like Leo says. I have the devil's own luck." Kamui joked lightly. "I won't let you down father."

"I will give you one week to prepare. Don't let me down. I have high hopes for you." Garon said

Kamui nodded and left with everyone else.

"All is going as planned, just as the great Silent Dragon ordered. No traitor of Nohr will escape justice. Even if she begs for death, I won't allow it. She must first live long enough to lose all hope and know the true meaning of pain." Garon laughed, though from the other side of the door, Xander heard.

_'So, it is true. Father wants to make Kamui suffer. Then I better make some plans myself.'_ He thought.

* * *

Outside the Throne room:

"That was scary. Father was acting stranger than normal." Elise said

"I get the stress of war but still…" Camilla said

"We have a week. Let's get a bite to eat and I will run down some battle tactics so you can survive this." Leo said

"Thank you, Leo. By the way, I did bring some Hoshidan pastries with me. You guys want some?" Kamui asked taking out the treats she saved from the festival.

"Do I!" Elise jumped

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Leo admitted

"You are so sweet Kamui." Camilla smiled

"Thank you Kamui." Xander said

It was going to be a tough road ahead, but as long as Kamui had her siblings by her side, she was ready for anything.

Unknown to them, Xigbar was watching them from the shadows.

"Interesting. Thank you King Garon. You just made our job a lot easier." He smirked as he left in a corridor of darkness.

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So, sorry that the Xion fight was rather short. But, I personally think the manga is more accurate for that fight than the game.

Here's why:

First of all, Xion was sapping Roxas's strength. By all accounts, Roxas should have lost. The only reason he won is because he's the one we saw in KH2. That and Xion wanted Roxas to kill her, even in the game. She flat out said that this was her choice to go away.

Also, Roxas is too found of Xion. His battle would be more of a "Please Xion, stop this!" Over and over again. He would barely go on the offense to kill one form, let alone four.

So, a very long drawn out battle with Xion just wouldn't really fit. It's great for a game sure, but for a story, I just can't see it. At least to me. Don't worry. I won't glance over the Riku vs Roxas fight. I will give this arc a nice final fight.

Now for Fates. I really hate that Corrin was able to say "Anaknos" and nothing happened in game. I guess you could argue that Corrin said it in their head, but with the fact that Garon says this random name out loud and seeks this being as some sort of entity above himself, this is how I would expect Xander or any of the others to react to this:

"Father? Who is Anaknos?"

And then that person dies. I can get Garon being able to say it, since he's technically already dead at this point, but while Anaknos is insane, he still has some level of intelligent inside of him as he sees to the destruction of Nohr and Hoshido, and unless he wants Garon to get off his lazy butt to do it himself, he still needs the Nohrian Royal Family to help him achieve destruction. So, I just said the Silent Dragon as a result. That is one of his titles after all, and it does still give the vague hint that there is more going on than one thinks.

Next chapter, Roxas vs Riku

Guest: After I finish KH2, I'll think about it.


	32. Believe

Chapter 32 Believe

Roxas walked down the raining streets of The World that Never Was, on his way to the Castle he once called a home. He had his hood up this time.

As he walked past the Memory Skyscraper, Neoshadows popped out of the ground surrounding Roxas.

Roxas summoned Oathkeeper I his right hand, and Oblivion appeared in his left hand.

"I will set Kingdom Hearts free like she wanted. I won't let anyone get in my way." Roxas declared as the Neoshadows attacked.

Roxas started slicing them with ease. With two Keyblade's in hand and his power restored, Roxas felt unbeatable. Neoshadows kept trying to attack, but Roxas was quick to slice them away with his two Keys. Several Neoshadows jumped towards Roxas but Roxas jumped into the air as well even tossing Oblivion to cut more away. He then jumped and landed right in front of the Skyscraper to avoid being surrounded. Despite his new power, he was vastly outnumbered. To make matters worse, He spotted the Imposter standing on the roof of the Skyscraper looking down on Roxas.

"What is he doing here?" Roxas growled as he jumped up the building and started running up it. "Are you hear to stop me as well?" Roxas demanded as he pulled back Oblivion. "Strike Raid!"

Oblivion flew at Riku as he jumped off the roof. To Roxas's surprise, Riku caught the Keyblade.

Riku flew down as he passed by Roxas, but his head felt funny as the memories of Xion were starting to vanish from his mind. Despite that, he still landed perfectly on the ground without injury.

Once he hit the ground, Riku got to work slaying the Neoshadows with Oblivion.

Roxas jumped down to the ground and the two quickly dispatched the rest of them with ease.

With the Heartless gone, Riku and Roxas, who were standing back to back immediately jumped back away from each other.

"Give that back!" Roxas demanded for his stolen Keyblade.

_'How does he have two?'_ Riku wondered as he examined the blade in his hand. There was no mistake that it was a real Keyblade like the one Roxas was currently carrying.

"Who are you anyway?" Roxas asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here for you." Riku said.

"Why are you trying to stop me?" Roxas demanded.

"Because I want back the rest of Sora's memories." Riku said.

"Sora? Enough about Sora!" Roxas growled.

"Tell me something. What is your plan exactly?" Riku asked.

"I'm going to set Kingdom Hearts free. Then everything will be the way it was. She'll come back and the three of us will be together again." Roxas declared.

"Her? You mean Xion?" Riku asked. "It's a struggle just to remember her name now. Ether way, I can't let you do anything crazy."

"I am going to free Kingdom Hearts. And then I will find Sora. I want Xion back. I want my life back!" Roxas shouted.

"You try and make contact with Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you will get is your life back. The Organization will destroy you." Riku warned.

"Enough! If you want to keep getting in my way, I'll take you out as well!" Roxas declared as he charged at Riku. Riku charged at Roxas as well and Keyblade's clashed in the rain.

As Roxas and Riku clashed, memories popped into Roxas's head of Sora fighting against Riku in Hollow Bastion.

Riku began to notice as Roxas started to slowly push him back that Roxas was different from when he saw him last in Twilight Town.

_'He's gotten stronger! Xion's power…Sora's memories are now trapped inside of Roxas.'_ Riku thought as he grunted and jumped back before he was knocked down. _'If he has Sora's memories, he knows most of my attacks. I can't hold anything back if I want to win this. Even if I have to use that.'_

"Strike Raid!" Roxas shouted as he tossed his Keyblade at Riku but Riku blocked it with his Dark Barrier.

The moment the Keyblade came back to Roxas, he leaped forward and swung the blade as Riku dodge rolled out of the way.

"Dark Figara!" Riku shouted as he blasted Roxas directly in the side with a silver colored fireball.

Roxas groaned in pain, but he got back up. He attacks Riku again as Riku blocked the attacks.

"Do you really think you can take on the whole Organization by yourself?" Riku asked

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it!" Roxas rebutted.

"I swear you are just as stubborn as Sora." Riku said

"I'm not Sora!" Roxas shouted as he knocked Riku back.

_'Time to step things up a bit.'_ Riku thought as Roxas charged at him.

"Guardian!" Riku called out. The Guardian appeared in front of Riku and punched Roxas away knocking his hood off. Roxas flew a couple of feet away skitting on the ground. Rubbing his face where he was punched, Roxas stared at the creature in surprise.

_'It's that thing again from Twilight Town.'_ Roxas thought.

Roxas tried to attack again, but the Guardian blocked the attack with its body.

_'Now's my chance.'_ Riku thought as he readied his blade. "Zantetshuken!"

Disappearing in a flash, Riku appeared behind Roxas as Roxas knelled in pain from a powerful attack.

"Heal!" Roxas chanted as he recovered damage.

"Just give it up. You may be stronger, but you are still no match for the Organization." Riku said

"I'm not through yet!" Roxas said. "I promised that the three of us will go to the beach together, and I won't give up!"

Roxas charged even faster at Riku who was barely able to block the attack.

_'He's drawing more and more power from Sora's memories. I need to end this soon.'_ Riku thought.

Indeed, Roxas was getting stronger as Riku was put on the defense. Roxas kept attacking pushing Riku back further and further.

"Guardian!" Riku shouted.

The Guardian tried to attack Roxas, but Roxas was able to dodge the attack and strike at Riku.

Riku jumped back to gain some distance with the Guardian vanishing and Riku channeling more dark power.

"I hope you're fast!" Riku yelled as he vanished

With some more knowledge in his head of when Sora fought Ansem-Riku, Roxas was able to dodge roll each on coming attack. He then quickly jumped into the air to avoid the final part of the attack with pillars of dark energy erupting from the ground around where Riku slammed into the ground. Right as the energy faded, Roxas quickly seized his chance as he channeled power into his Keyblade causing it to glow a blue light.

"You're finished!" Roxas shouted as he gave a mighty strike at Riku before he could defend himself. Riku fell to the ground in pain as Roxas stood over him.

"Why? Why do you have the Keyblade?" Riku asked

"Shut up!" Roxas said as he raised his Keyblade to finish Riku off, but Riku managed to counter the attack and send Roxas flying. Just before Roxas could recover, Riku shot a dark Figara at Roxas while his guard was down blasting him directly. Roxas fell unconscious on the ground with Oathkeeper vanishing.

Riku got up and approached Roxas. Setting Oblivion down next to the Nobody.

However, to Riku's surprise, Roxas got back up rather quick and reclaimed Oblivion. He tried to attack Riku, but he jumped out of the way.

_'Maybe shouldn't have assumed the battle was over yet.'_ Riku thought as he chided himself for his folly. Now he was without a Keyblade, and while he still did have Soul Eater, it was clear that it wasn't going to do as much good. Roxas was too strong. Riku shot another Dark Figara at Roxas who was charging stright at him. Roxas knocked it away with his Keyblade and attacked Riku again, but Riku was able to dodge it by jumping further back.

"Quit messing around!" Roxas demanded.

"...What's wrong Sora? Are you done already? What a weakling." Riku teased.

"Get real! I'm the one who's winning!" Roxas shot back before he gasped in surprise. Why did he say that?

"No doubt that you really are Sora's Nobody. Guess DIZ was right after all." Riku said

"What are you talking about? I'm not…WE'RE NOT SORA!" Roxas shouted as summoned Oathkeeper in his other hand and charged at Riku.

_'I don't care who this Sora is. I am NOT him and nether is Xion!'_ Roxas thought in anger

Riku was able to dodge the Oathkeeper strike by jumping back a bit, but he was barely able to but up a barrier to protect him fully from a second attack of Roxas swinging both Keyblade's around right at him. Riku was knocked back as he collapsed to his knees from an injury.

_'Riku please! You have to stop him!'_ Xion's voice echoed in Riku's head.

"No matter what you try you'll lose!" Roxas spat

"You're right. In this form, I suppose I can't win." Riku said bitterly

"Huh?" Roxas asked confused. "What do you mean 'this form?'"

"I have no choice now but to use the power that I've kept surpassed by my heart." Riku said getting up. Namine's words rang in his head.

_'If you transform again, you may never be able to change back.'_

"The dark power that I've been holding back. The power I've kept sealed by my own heart." Riku said as he removed his blindfold revealing his piercing yellow eyes as opposed to his normal blue ones. "I am winning this fight. Even if this means I stop being me."

**"RRRRAAAAGGGHHH!"** Riku shouted as a geyser of dark energy erupted around him and Roxas braced himself for whatever that Riku was planning to do.

"When the energy died down, Riku was gone and Ansem was in his place with the Guardian behind him like before.

Roxas readied himself for an attack, but in the blink of an eye, Riku vanished and appeared right in front of Roxas. The Guardian immediately grabbed Roxas and started to squeeze him hard.

'I've…gotta…break…free!' Roxas grunted as he tried to struggle out but with the new transformation, Riku and the Guardian was even stronger than before. Roxas felt his conscious slipping as he had one last vision.

There was him, Axel and Xion sitting on the clock tower and eating their sea-salt ice cream. Laughing and having a good time like they did after each mission. However, Xion started to fade away until she disappeared completely leaving only him and Axel continuing like nothing happened. Shortly after that, the vision went blank as Roxas lost conscious.

Once Roxas lost complete conscious as he dropped his two Keyblade's to the ground causing them to vanish.

**"I have accepted it. The power of darkness."** Riku said, his voice now sounding exactly like Ansem. He dropped Roxas to the ground once he was sure that Roxas was completely knocked out this time.

* * *

In only a few moments since the battle had ended, a corridor of darkness opened up nearby. Riku put his hood up to cover his face as DIZ walked out and examined the unconscious Nobody before him.

**"DIZ. He could feel Sora."** Riku said and DIZ immediately took notice of Riku's change in voice but decided to question it later.

"He even felt like he 'hated Sora' huh? What a joke. A Nobody cannot feel anything." DIZ said.

**"I wonder if things would have been different if he met Sora."** Riku wondered.

"Regardless, let us get him back to base before the Organization spots us." DIZ said as Riku picked up Roxas.

_'I'm sorry Roxas. But there is one thing that you and I truly have in common. We both fought for the people we care for. In a just world, maybe we both could have walked away happy, but sadly that isn't possible. If I let you go, you would have been in the Organization once again. We both fought for those we care for and in the end, I won.' _Riku thought as he carried Roxas through the corridor of darkness that DIZ made to head back to Twilight Town.

* * *

In the Old Mansion:

**"Will this work?"** Riku asked he placed Roxas underneath a device near DIZ's computer as per DIZ's instructions.

"We need to buy some time until Namine can finish repairing Sora's memories. In the meantime, we will place him in a virtual town with some false memories. That should fool the Organization." DIZ said setting things up on his computer.

**"What will happen to Roxas?"** Riku asked

"He contains half of Sora's power. In the end, he will have to give it back." DIZ said in a matter of fact.

**"Poor thing."** Riku muttered.

"It is the common fate of a Nobody. Honestly these blissful dreams are more than he deserves." DIZ dismissed.

_'Doomed to be erased. What kind of dreams could ever make up for that?'_ Riku wondered as the machine was fired up and Roxas was transported into a virtual creation of Twilight Town.

_**"Roxas. Don't be sad. I came from you and Sora. I am you. The same way that I am Sora. You'll forget me, but the memories themselves will never go away. Memories of you and me will forever exist inside of him."**_

* * *

And that's a wrap!

So, I used some of the original Japaneses dub for some lines because they made more sense.

Roxas: How many times do I have to beat you?

Me: This is literally the first time you fought him and this fight isn't even over yet.

All jokes aside, this story is just about wrapped up. Next chapter is my usual wrap up chapter. Like I did for Kingdom Hearts and Chain of Memories. Stay tuned!

Guest: That will be answered next chapter

Guestwithideas: First off, I would prefer not using other people's fanfiction ideas if I can help it.

Second, the whole Hoshido wouldn't benefit from Nohr's resources makes little sense as minerals all have their own different uses. And on that note, in the original Japaneses version, it is started that Hoshido and Chives had a good relationship with each other even before Sumeragi's death. That is why he was there that day. Heck, from what I looked up, there wasn't even a negotiation in the Japaneses version. Garon just straight up ambushed and murdered Sumeragi. (Though that actually makes more sense. Why would you even bring your kids to a negotiation meeting like that?) It was at that point he was possessed by Anaknos, and on another side note, I already did the entire scene of his death back in the last arc. (Chapter 19) So it's kind of late to give ideas on how to change it.


	33. A New Day

Chapter 33 A New Day

Day 359

Roxas awoke in a rather basic room within Twilight Town. He had a decent sized bed by his window, a small desk, and a book shelf. The room was also filled with quite a few star-shaped decorations.

"Another dream about him…" Roxas muttered sleepily.

"Roxas! You up yet?" A voice called from outside. Roxas looked out his window to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette waiting for him.

"Hey guys, I'll be right there!" Roxas said

"Meet us at the Usual Spot!" Hayner said as the three friends headed off to the designated spot.

Roxas immediately got dressed and headed out the door. He was now wearing the black and white clothing he wore when he was first brought into the plain of existence. Before he was a part of the Organization.

* * *

In Nohr:

Kamui was sitting on her bed in her new room within Castle Krackenburg deep in thought. She was currently on a short break from Leo's lessons on battle tactics before her practically suicidal mission, though Xander assured her that he had a plan to help her make it through.

But at the moment, her mind was elsewhere. In the last months, she was hit with massive bombshells of her entire existence. First, she found out that she was not of the Nohrian Royal Family, but instead of the Hoshidan Royal Family. Next, she met her mother that was unfortunately dead. Then she discovered that she can turn into a dragon, but the biggest thing she discovered was that she has a twin brother, and she can't remember him.

"Why? Why can't I remember him?" Kamui muttered to herself.

"Kamui! You all set to continue? Leo asked as he approached her. "What's wrong?"

"Leo…Do I have a twin brother?" Kamui asked.

"A twin brother? Kamui where did that come from?" Leo asked.

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Where I see a boy that looks just like me inside that old fortress." Kamui said

Leo was about to retort that it was just some dreams, but something stopped him. 'Wait a minute…Why does that sound so familiar? Did she have one?' He thought.

"Oh my. What's happening here?" Camilla asked as she, Xander, and Elise walked in.

"Do I have a twin brother?" Kamui asked

Xander frowned. "I don't think so?" Xander said but sounded unsure himself.

"I think Xander and Leo are your only brothers." Elise said also unsure

"Where did this come from?" Camilla asked

"Some dreams I've had for a while. I see a boy that looks almost just like me inside that old fortress." Kamui said.

The other four were unsure. For some reason, they felt like she was correct, but they can't remember why.

"If you had a twin brother, then where is he?" Leo asked

"How the heck should I know? I was stuck in that dumb fort. You would know better than me." Kamui said a bit annoyed.

"Fair point…Sadly I can't remember." Leo said.

"Wasn't there a search or something?" Camilla asked.

"Yes…I do remember searching for something years ago…no someone years ago." Xander said as he remembered that he lead a small group to comb out all of Nohr in a desperate search, only to come up empty handed.

"This is so bothersome." Camilla sighed.

"Well, for now, let's get our minds on keeping you alive for your upcoming mission. When you come back, I'll look into it myself. Okay?" Leo asked.

"Yes. I suppose you are right. I'm ready to continue Leo." Kamui said as she got up from her bed and followed her brother.

_'I will find out who my missing brother is and where he went. I will bring him home one day. That's a promise.'_ Kamui thought, though the thought of family made her mind drift to Hoshido. _'I really hate that I have to fight against my birth family, but my mind is made up. Maybe one day, both families can live together in peace.'_ She hoped as she got ready for her next lesson with Leo. Regardless if she felt regret for picking Nohr or not, there was no turning back now. She had betrayed Ryoma and the others and sided with the family she had known most of her life. But this was her choice, and she is happy to be with her Nohrian family once again.

* * *

Back with Xander and the others:

"You know Xander, the more that I think about it, wasn't there once an intruder that broke into Kamui's fort years ago?" Camilla asked.

"I think so. I remember Gunter saying it was someone, but I can't remember who. Pity we can't ask him." Xander said "When this war is over, remind me to convince father to remove Hans and Iago…permanently."

"No problem." Camilla said with a bit of a sadistic smile. She hated those two just as much as her brothers. Heck, even Elise hated them.

"Still, this missing brother has got me concerned. Why can't I remember him? I would never forget my family." Elise said.

"I will look into it along with Leo when I get a chance Elise. But for now, I need you to get ready for something." Xander said.

"What is it?" Elise asked.

"It has to do with Kamui's upcoming mission.

* * *

In the Old Mansion:

**"How is he?"** Riku asked as he approach Namine.

"The restoration can finally continue now. It will take a few days to at most a few weeks." Namine said.

**"I see…"** Riku muttered.

"…You used it…didn't you." Namine said sadly.

**"…I had to. If I failed, Roxas would have been caught by the Organization once again."** Riku said.

"I know…I've met Xemnas before. I've seen his power. Even with Roxas's boast in power, he still would have been no match for him." Namine said.

**"He and Sora are very different, but the two are more alike than Roxas will likely ever admit."** Riku said.

"That's true…Maybe if they met before, they would have been friends. But now, it is likely that Roxas resents Sora, based on what I heard from your battle with him." Namine said.

**"What's done is done. There is nothing else to do about it."** Riku said bitterly.

"…Yeah." Namine said sadly. _'I wonder how Silas is doing.'_

* * *

Somewhere in Hoshido:

Silas was staring out by the lakes as his thoughts drifted to the now late Mikoto.

_'Tell Corrin when you see him again, that I love him.'_ Mikoto's final words rang in Silas's ears.

"I guess I need to get back to my mission. I hope Sora and Corrin awaken soon." Silas said as he headed off.

* * *

Inside the Capital of Hoshido:

Takumi bitterly headed back to his room. Following their bitter defeat at the hands of Nohr, a funeral was held for Queen Mikoto. Now with the war under way, Takumi was soon to lead an army into battle.

"Kamui." Takumi spat. He was right not to trust her. To open one's heart, only for it to be ripped apart again. The traitor decided to go back to those vile creatures who have caused nothing but pain for his entire family. Even after that sword incident that took his mother's life. Kamui said she remembered what happened when she was little, and she STILL goes back to them. To the man that used her like a bomb.

_'I can't fight the only family I've ever known.'_ Kamui's words rang out.

Still, Takumi couldn't help but feel sorrow. Part of him wondered that if he was nicer to her, she would have chosen them. Truth be told, he wanted to believe that his long-lost sister finally returned to them, but he couldn't ignore all the skeptics that followed along with Saizo's report of what happened at the Bottomless Canyon. All leading up to their fight not too long ago in the plains of Hoshido.

* * *

Flashback:

_"Hmph. I knew it would come to this. From the moment we met, I knew you couldn't be trusted, and I was right!" Takumi spat_

_"Takumi, just let me explain." Kamui tried_

_"I have no time for your empty words. Ryoma and the others were fools for trusting you. I knew trusting a Nohrian would lead to death and heartbreak. I won't make that mistake again. I will enjoy slaying you like the traitor you are!" Takumi declared as he readied for battle._

Flashback Ends:

* * *

Sadly, the battle didn't go in his favor. He was defeated and only saved thanks to Yukimura and Ryoma. He was still barely conscious, and heard that the Nohrian prince Leo was ready to kill him and his sisters should Ryoma not withdraw.

As he passed by Sakura's room, he heard the younger princess crying. Knocking on the door, he was allowed to enter.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Takumi asked rather softly

"No…mother is dead and Kamui abandoned us." Sakura said sadly.

"I know it hurts, but the rest of us are still here." Takumi said comforting his little sister.

"D-Did I do something wrong to make her hate us?" Sakura asked

"No! You did nothing wrong. She choose them on her own will. Don't blame yourself for that!" Takumi said

"Big brother…Do you hate Kamui?" Sakura asked

"Now, yes. Before, it's complicated." Takumi said

"Lady Sakura, Lord Takumi. Lord Ryoma requests your presents in the Throne Room." Saizo said appearing at the door.

"We'll be there." Takumi said. Saizo nodded and left. "Come on Sakura." Sakura nodded and the two headed to the throne room.

* * *

"You made it." Ryoma said as Takumi and Sakura entered the room occupied by Yukimura, Hinoka, Azura, and Ryoma himself. "Very well. Let us get this meeting underway."

"As you all know, with Lady Mikoto's shield down, a full on war with Nohr has finally started. As such, we need to make the necessary preparations to prepare." Yukimura said. "...That also means that Lady Kamui is now an enemy."

"Why? Why did this have to happen?" Hinoka asked

"It doesn't matter now. She choose Nohr." Takumi said

"Maybe if you were nicer to her! Why did you hate her so much?" Hinoka snapped

"It was too suspicious! We sent how many soldiers to find her and she suddenly just happens to show up? That doesn't sound suspicious to you?" Takumi snapped

"Enough! What is in the past is done. If Kamui intends on betraying Hoshido, then we must prepare to face her as an enemy. It is our duty to protect our home after all." Ryoma said.

"I still can't believe she would abandon us. We were so close when we were little. Heck, Takumi, you and he played all the time and would cry when you couldn't." Hinoka said sadly. This caused everyone to look at her.

"He?" Azura asked. "Don't you mean 'she?' Kamui is a girl."

"No, I meant...wait...don't we have a missing brother as well?" Hinoka asked

This caused everyone in the room minus Azura to stare in shock.

"Wait a minute. Lady Mikoto had twins! I remember that now, but why can't I remember the boy?" Yukimura asked

"That is a good question. I can't remember him all that well ether." Ryoma said

"So, this is what Silas meant by the missing prince." Takumi muttered

"What was that Takumi?" Sakura asked

"Takumi, do you know something?" Ryoma asked

"All I know is that mother was trying to remember her missing son and that Nohrian you brought back from the Bottomless Canyon knew something about it. She wanted to use him to try and remember him." Takumi said.

"Why were we not informed of this?" Ryoma asked

Takumi shrugged. "Mother didn't want me to say anything until she remembered. I also know that Silas was looking for a group he called Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII? I don't think I've ever heard of them." Yukimura said

"We will worry about them later. For now, the Nohrain army is our top priority." Ryoma said

"That's true. For all we now, that Silas guy could have been another spy." Hinoka said

"Still though. I am curious about our supposed missing brother." Sakura said

"Considering Kamui didn't seem to say anything, it is likely he is dead." Takumi said

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Takumi. I would very much love to save the last piece of Lady Mikoto, but without more information, it's nothing more but a wild ghost chase that we sadly don't have the time for." Yukimura said sadly.

"I see..." Sakura muttered sadly

"Tell you what Sakura. If we can ever get a chance, I will look into it myself." Ryoma assured

"I will as well. If there is a sibling of mine lost out there, you bet I'll bring him home." Hinoka declared

Takumi said nothing. _'I am not letting myself get set up for another heartbreak.'_

"This is good and all, but now we must discuss our next move." Yukimura said getting everyone back on track.

"Yukimura is right. So, here is what is going to happen." Ryoma said as the war council got started.

* * *

The World That Never Was:

"So, she has chosen Nohr has she?" Xemnas asked as he and Xigbar talked on the alter.

"Yep. Don't know why she went back to the man that used her as a bomb but whatever." Xigbar shrugged

"That is the weakness of the Heart. It seems she couldn't abandon those she knew most of her life." Xemnas said

"Hey, it works out well for us. Garon wants to make her life a living hell. As he destroys Hoshido, we can use the pain and guilt to get Kamui to fall to darkness and maybe get Xander when that happens as well. Their love and devotion for a man that is no longer around is easy picking." Xigbar said

"I see. Excellent work Xigbar. But there is one more problem that must be resolved." Xemnas said

"What's that?" Xigbar asked

"When I was going through Vexen's notes, I noticed one thing that could prove to be a problem, though it does interest me as well. Here is what I want you to do..." Xemnas said

* * *

In Twilight Town (The Real One)

"Here you are sir. Enjoy your Ice Cream and remember. If your stick is a winner, you can trade it in for a free one." The Ice Cream lady said as she handed a Sea Salt Ice Cream bar to Axel.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You take me for an amateur? A real connoisseur goes for the big prize." Axel said pointing to a poster that listed a bunch of prizes one can trade their winner sticks in to achieve. Axel was pointing to the big prize, a Moai Tissue Dispenser that costs 20 sticks. "I only need one more to go and I have 20."

Axel sat one the clock tower eating his Ice Cream as he remembered his orders

_"Roxas is gone. Find him and bring him back!" _Xemnas ordered.

As Axel finished off his Ice Cream and seeing the word "Winner" on the stick, he could only think of one thing.

"You just keep on running buddy. But I will always be there to bring you back." Axel said as he stood up and stared at the Sunset. "Just you wait best friend."

* * *

Inside the Virtual Twilight Town:

Roxas ran down the corner as he headed to the Usual Spot.

"I hope today we can finally hit the beach." Roxas said excited as he entered the hideout.

"Only seven days to go, and my summer vacation is over."

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Finally Days is complete. That was a tough one.

358/2 Days isn't exactly my favorite Kingdom Hearts game, so having to go through this multiple times for the story wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

(If it's your favorite game in Kingdom Hearts, that's fine, but for me, it is not)

I would like to thank all of you for supporting me in this fic and inspiring me to keep writing when I went on hiatus, and those that gave advice to me when I needed it.

With this arc done with, the so-called prologue is now complete. Starting next arc, the stories of these two universes will begin to merge and the big stuff will now begin.

Next up is based on my favorite Kingdom Hearts game and it will hopefully start soon, but I have no actual release date. I would like to get the Roxas stuff done with first, so we will see. It shouldn't take forever though.

Join me next time as we finally return to our boys Sora and Corrin as they tackle on an even bigger mission than Ansem and the Heartless.

Next time:

Of Key and Sword Kingdom Hearts 2! See you guys then.

Reader: You'll see.


End file.
